Entrapped to Hell
by Thieving Cat
Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok. Warning: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **slash pairings, het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness, possibly M-rated (?)**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 11 Desember 2015

Author's Rambling:

Salam semuanya. Setelah sekian lama jadi hantu dengan akun ini, akhirnya saya post cerita. Semoga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian. Ini adalah sebuah experiment fic. Sebuah parody dari NarutoX? (silakan ditebak setelah membaca)

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cinta, menurut Naruto, adalah dada besar, lembut, kenyal, mengkilap, dan seksi milik para gadis.**

…

Hangat…kehangatan itu mendekap dirinya semakin erat. Sebuah suara membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Apa itu? Apa yang suara itu ucapkan? Terdengar lirih dan jauh baginya. Belaian tipis menerpa wajahnya, diikuti dengan sentuhan lembut pada keningnya. Hangat..nyaman… dan kehangatan itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dan dia pun terjatuh.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan tiba-tiba terlonjak dari tidurnya. Matanya yang biru sewarna sapphire membelalak, otomatis menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Pemuda itu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur dan meraih jam weker yang masih berbunyi nyaring. Ditekannya tombol di bagian atas alat berbentuk kodok itu dan diletakkannya kembali ke one-night-stand di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Masih setengah tertidur, pemuda itu menyeka keringat yang membasahi rambut spikynya.

 _'Mimpi apa itu tadi?_ ' batinnnya dengan alis berkerut. _'Seperti ada sebuah suara..'_ Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang sia-sia saja ia lakukan. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat, mimpi itu terasa semakin jauh darinya.

Di tengah lamunannya, sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Narutooo! Kau sudah bangun belum?! Jika sudah, cepatlah bersiap sebelum terlambat lagi!"

Teriakan yang sudah tak asing itu menyadarkannya dari day-dreamingnya. Segeralah ia menengok kembali ke angka yang tertunjuk di jam weker yang tadi hanya setengah hati ia pedulikan.

Jam 07:17.

Tak ayal dia segera meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, selimut yang berwarna oranye sewarna cat dinding kamarnya terlempar ke lantai, dan melaju menuju kamar mandi.

"Segera datang Iruka-nii!" ucap pemuda itu, Naruto, sebelum membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Dia membasahi wajahnya berkali-kali, berusaha menghilang kesan mengantuk yang masih menempel.

Sembari mengeringkan wajahnya ia menatap lekat-lekat bayangannya di cermin wastafel.

Rambut pirang kekuningan yang sama, mata berwarna biru yang sama, dan tiga buah garis seperti kumis yang sama yang melintang di masing-masing pipinya. Yang terlihat berbeda hanyalah kulit light-tannya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras sambil memelototi bayangannya di cermin.

 _'Ayolah..kau tidak akan se-shock itu hanya gara-gara sebuah mimpi konyol Naruto…'_ makinya kepada dirinya sendiri sehabis meneliti bayangannya di cermin.

"NARUTO!" teriakan Iruka kembali terdengar dari dapur.

Naruto gelagapan menjawab, hampir menjatuhkan handuk yang masih dipegangnya, "IYA, IRUKA-NII!"

Ia lekas kembali ke kamarnya dan terburu-buru memakai seragam. Diambilnya sebuah celana panjang kain berwarna hitam. Ia melirik jam sekali lagi. Waktu yang tertunjuk membuat Naruto semakin panik sehingga ia terjerembab mencium lantai dan hampir memakai celananya terbalik.

Ia mengambil blazer berwarna hitam dengan outer liner putih yang tergantung rapi di lemarinya, dipakainya sehingga menutupi kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam vertikal[i].

Dengan persiapannya yang serba terburu-buru Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri kakak angkatnya, satu-satunya keluarganya, di dapur.

Iruka terlihat sudah berpakaian rapi, siap untuk bekerja. Wajah Iruka terlihat tenang, sangat kontras dengan raungan tidak sabar yang ditujukan kepada Naruto sedari tadi. Begitulah jadinya kalau kau sudah terbiasa hidup serumah dengan Naruto.

"Ini sarapanmu, habiskan."

Naruto melirik semangkuk nasi, sup miso, dan ikan hering asap yang disajikan oleh Iruka dengan tidak berminat. Sembari mengambil tempat duduk ia pun menoleh ke arah Iruka yang sudah memulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Tidak ada ramen Iruka-nii?" rengeknya.

Pertanyaannya itu mengundang urat jengkel untuk bertengger di dahi Iruka.

TAK!

Kepala Naruto sukses dijitak Iruka, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitak.

Si pelaku penjitakan hanya tersenyum puas, "Jangan mengeluh! Ramen terus-menerus tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Naruto. Kau harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi seperti sayur-sayuran, ikan, dan lain-lainnya." oceh Iruka.

Naruto hanya bersungut-sungut sambil mulai menghabiskan makanan bagiannya. Iruka terus mengoceh tidak ada hentinya tentang gizi dan makanan yang pasti diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"…protein itu adalah zat pembangun yang penting bagi pertumbuhan tubuh. Begitu pun kalsium pada susu, akan membantumu untuk tumbuh agar kau bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, Naruto!"

Mendengar itu kepala Naruto langsung menoleh kilat, "Iruka-nii, tidak ada yang salah dengan tinggi badanku!" semprotnya jengkel.

Iruka hanya terkekeh, "Narutooo, aku tidak berbicara apapun tentang tinggi badan lho…" Naruto hampir tersedak, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lagipula para gadis-gadis memang biasanya suka dengan para laki-laki yang terlihat manly. Yah..seperti kakakmu ini…." lanjutnya bangga.

Naruto hanya terbengong. _'Iruka-nii sedang sakit kah? Tidak biasanya se-PD ini..'_ Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan liar, mencoba menghapus image tak diinginkan tentang Iruka dari otaknya.

Naruto mendengus ke nasinya, "Asal tau saja ya Nii-san, tidak semua gadis seperti itu! Karena…"

Hening.

"…karena aku yakin pasti ada seorang gadis cantik, seksi, dan berdada besar di luar sana yang menungguku untuk menjadikannya pacarku dattebayo! Huehehehe…" ucap Naruto sambil membuat senyum yang terlampau lebar.

Di kepalanya khayalan tentang gadis-gadis berdada besar berbusana minim bersliweran. Setetes air liur yang tak ada hubungannya dengan makanannya mulai terbit di ujung bibirnya yang berwarna dusty pink.

TAK!

Naruto sukses mendapat jitakan dari Iruka untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari itu.

"Sudah! Jangan mengkhayal yang jorok-jorok! Kau harus segera sekolah! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!?" Iruka memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

Mata biru Naruto membulat melihat waktu yang tertera di sana. Naruto pun seketika panik, "HAAA! Sudah hampir jam delapan! Aku harus segera berangkat!" Disambarnya segelas susu yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh Iruka dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu Nii-san! Ittekimasu!" ucap Naruto sambil terburu-buru membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Iruka.

"Hati-hati Naruto! Itterassai!"

Ia langsung melesat keluar, dengan sepatunya masih belum terpasang dengan sempurna, meninggalkan Iruka yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik angkat yang disayanginya itu.

* * *

Naruto berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Letak sekolahnya itu di pinggir kota Konoha, namun tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Walau begitu, ia tetap berlari karena tiga puluh menit itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk jalan santai ke sekolahnya.

Tempat Naruto bersekolah, Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah elit berstandar tinggi yang menempati pinggiran kota Konoha. Awalnya adalah sekolah khusus putri, sejak dekade lalu diakuisisi oleh pihak swasta, Konoha Gakuen berubah menjadi sekolah umum yang menerima baik siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Menduduki peringkat satu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini sebagai sekolah terbaik dan terfavorit, Konoha Gakuen sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi kualitasnya. Dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas untuk menunjang potensi siswa-siswinya, sekolah itu berlokasi di lahan yang sangat besar yang mencakup area seluas sekitar 400 hektar.

Hanya 20 persen dari area tersebut yang dibangun, meninggalkan area yang masih berupa hutan mengitari bagian samping dan belakang sekolah.

Gedung Konoha Gakuen beraksitektur campuran antara Roman dan Gothic style. Gedung utama berbentuk letter U dengan tiga lantai.

Di lantai dasar bagian center U terdapat kantor administrasi yang berfungsi menjalankan urusan kesiswaan, di sayap kanan terdapat perpustakaan dan reading room, sedang di sayap kiri terdapat basecamp dan ruang kepengurusan Dewan Murid (red: OSIS) dan klub lengkap dengan ruang rapat.

Di lantai dua, bangunan depan berupa lounge untuk siswa, sayap kanan berisi kantor dan lounge guru, dan sayap kiri dipakai sebagai kafetaria.

Di lantai teratas terdapat ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang pertemuan eksklusif.

Gedung tempat pembelajaran terletak di belakang gedung utama. Keberadaan mereka dipisah oleh sebuah taman dan dihubungkan oleh sebuah lorong yang memanjang dari bagian belakang center U menuju gedung pembelajaran yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sesuai namanya, gedung pembelajaran adalah geudng tempat proses belajar mengajar berlangsung. Gedung tersebut berisi kelas-kelas dari kelas 1-1 sampai 3-5 dan fasilitas penunjang proses belajar seperti laboratorium, ruang keterampilan, dan ruang musik.

Di belakang gedung pembelajaran terdapat sebuah lapangan beserta track lari yang langsung bersinggungan dengan hutan.

Tiga buah gym dengan berbeda spesifikasi tersebar di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Gym ketiga terspesifikasi untuk olahraga air, berbeda dengan gym pertama dan kedua yang dipergunakan untuk olahraga biasa.

Di bagian tepi hutan, terdapat sebuah mansion tua yang fungsinya masih misterius. Untuk mencapainya, jalan setapak dari batu disediakan.

Konoha Gakuen pun menyediakan asrama bagi siswa yang tidak berasal dari daerah lokal. Lokasi asrama itu terpisah dari kompleks sekolah dan terpaut jarak sekitar 1.5 km untuk memberikan privasi bagi murid-murid yang tinggal di sana dan ketenangan bagi yang belajar.

Sekian profil dan deskripsi dari Konoha Gakuen[ii].

Sebagai sekolah yang mendapatkan rating tinggi, tak sembarang orang dapat memasukinya. Dengan seleksi yang ketat, ribuan mendaftar dan ribuan ditolak. Hanyalah para orang-orang terpilih, baik di bidang akademis, non-akademis, dan atau kaum borjuis saja yang dapat menempati bangku sekolah ini.

Naruto sendiri merupakan salah satu dari murid yang beruntung. Entah mengapa, dengan kekurangannya di bidang akademis dan sedikit kelebihannya di bidang olahraga, dia berhasil terdaftar sebagai murid Konoha Gakuen.

Waktu mendapat surat penerimaan dari Konoha Gakuen, Iruka dan Naruto girang bukan kepalang. Mana mungkin Naruto menolak kesempatan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang dominan murid wanitanya?

Perlu diingatkan, karena dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus putri bergengsi, rating dan prestise bagi para siswa perempuan juga tidak berubah. Jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dibanding jumlah siswa laki-laki.

 _'Banyak siswa perempuan berarti banyak cewek seksi!'_ begitu pikir Naruto sewaktu memutuskan untuk memasuki Konoha Gakuen. Sampai sekarang, kalimat itu tetap menjadi yel-yel penyemangat untuknya walau ia tetap tidak mendapatkan seorang pun kekasih.

Masih kelas 1. Masih banyak waktu untuk mencari pacar. Begitu pikir Naruto.

Dan motto itu pun berlaku sekarang. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya begitu gerbang Konoha Gakuen terlihat. Begitu memasuki gerbang, Naruto kemudian celingukan. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu semak yang lumayan tinggi dan diam-diam ia mengendap ke semak itu untuk bersembunyi.

Untungnya dia memang tidak dikaruniai dengan tubuh yang gempal, ramping langsing malahan, sehingga ia dengan mudah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semak itu. Ia merogoh sebuah smartphone dari tasnya. Diliriknya waktu yang ditunjukkan layar hpnya itu.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit," gumamnya.

Jalan di dalam dan di luar gerbang Konoha Gakuen dirimbuni oleh berbagai macam pepohonan, menimbulkan kesan segar di pagi hari. Konoha Gakuen memang dikelilingi oleh hutan kecil guna mencegah pembolosan dilakukan oleh siswanya. Sayangnya, semaknya yang terlampau tinggi itu terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh orang iseng seperti Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengintipi para siswa perempuan yang berlari-lari menuju gerbang karena takut terlambat.

Naruto duduk bersila, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang siswi yang tengah berlari. Gadis itu memakai seragam standar Konoha Gakuen dengan rok merah dengan outer lining berwarna putih, kemeja putih bergaris-garis hitam vertikal, short shoulder cape hitam, dan vest berbentuk korset dengan warna yang sama. Itu semua dipermanis dengan pita hitam yang disematkan di ujung kerah seragam[iii].

Mata Naruto melekat pada dua buah objek berbentuk bulat yang bertengger di dada gadis itu. Dua buah objek yang bergerak naik turun karena goncangan lebih tepatnya. Inilah yang diincar Naruto.

"Huehehehehe…" cengir Naruto mesum. _'Inilah surga duniaaaaa!'_ pikirnya bahagia.

Seragam siswi perempuan Konoha Gakuen mengambil model dari seragam asli sekolah khusus putri. Naruto diam-diam gembira karena keberadaan vest berbentuk korset pada seragam yang makin mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh para siswa perempuan, terutama dadanya.

Seorang siswi lain berlari bersama temannya. Naruto berganti memandang mereka, matanya kembali berpusat pada dada kedua gadis itu yang bergoncang-goncang karena berlari. Dua siswi ini bahkan tidak memakai shoulder cape, membuat goncangan kedua melonnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Boing…boing…" Naruto makin menggumam tidak jelas.

Ia kemudian membayangkan kedua gadis itu berlari hanya dengan menggunakan g-string dan bra. Dalam bayangan Naruto, dada mereka meloncat-loncat keluar dari bra dan memperlihatkan titik-titik berwarna merah muda di pusatnya.

Cengiran cabulnya melebar, "Dobel hehe... Jackpot!"

Cengiran itu terhenti ketika sebuah mobil mewah melaju pelan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kedatangan mobil berjenis Rolls Royce Phantom[iv] berwarna hitam itu disambut dengan pekikan beberapa gadis-gadis yang kebetulan melintas.

Mata Naruto mengikuti mobil itu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di pintu masuk bangunan Konoha Gakuen. Seorang chauffeur[v] segera turun membukakan pintu belakang, mempersilahkan penumpangnya untuk turun. Sebuah kaki jenjang dilapisi sepatu kulit mahal menjejak keluar dari mobil itu, diikuti sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut gelap berjuluk The Ice Prince – Sang Pangeran Es, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal waktu melihat sosok itulah yang keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. _'Kupikir seorang Ojou-sama yang seksi.'_ pikirnya jengkel.

Sosok sang Uchiha yang menjulang dan atletis tersebut mengundang kikikan dan bisik-bisik dari para penghuni sekolah yang melihat adegan itu. Sepasang mata kelam sewarna onyx memandang tajam sekitarnya, membuat beberapa siswa perempuan terkikik malu, merasa masuk dalam perhatian Sang Pangeran walau hanya sesaat, sebelum ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang disodorkan oleh chauffeurnya. Sosoknya yang tinggi tegap melangkah dengan angkuh namun elegan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Blazernya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Pekikan memanggil namanya makin terdengar keras dengan adegan itu.

Naruto yang sempat tertegun melihat adegan itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara bel sekolah yang menandakan waktu masuk.

Naruto bergumam kecewa, "Yaah, padahal baru sebentar… "

Sambil bersungut-sungut ia mengambil tasnya yang tadinya ia lemparkan seenaknya waktu bersembunyi. Dengan masih setengah termenung, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung.

 _'Cowok tadi itu…apa bagusnya sih?!'_ pikirnya sebal. _'Kenapa para gadis-gadis itu menyukai orang seperti dia?'_

Alisnya mengerut jengkel, tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat pipinya terlihat menggembung.

Sama sekali tidak manly Naru-chan…

 _'Eh, kenapa aku memikirkan cowok aneh sok keren tadi? Tidak penting! Dia bahkan bukan cewek seksi!'_ sanggah Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Menyadari dirinya dikejar waktu, lekaslah Naruto membatalkan lamunannya dan bergegas lari memasuki gedung sekolah.

Naruto tidak sadar, jika sejak mobil itu melaju masuk ke sekolah melewatinya tadi sewaktu ia masih bersembunyi di semak, sepasang mata onyx terus tertuju padanya.

Naruto hanya belum menyadarinya.

* * *

[i] Bentuk seragam siswa laki-laki merujuk pada seragam dari anime yang diparodikan fiksi ini. Bisa dilihat di http: . / highschooldxd/ images/9/9c/ Kuoh_Academy_ /revision/latest?cb=20140419064307 (spasi dihapus, tanda titik)

[ii] Deskripsi Konoha Gakuen terinspirasi dari manga dan anime Angel Beats!, Ouran High School Host Club, Seikon no Qwaser, dan sebuah universitas yang pernah saya hadiri.

[iii] Bentuk seragam siswa perempuan juga merujuk pada referensi yang sama dengan seragam siswa laki-laki. Bisa dilihat di http: . / highschooldxd/ images/9/9c/ Kuoh_Academy_ /revision/latest?cb=20140419064307 (spasi dihapus, tanda titik)

[iv] Rolls Royce Phantom – mobil produksi UK, dikenal sebagai mobil kalangan jet set. Tahun produksi mobilnya saya serahkan pada pembaca, saya pribadi suka sama yang tahun-tahun lama, tapi sayangnya kurang mutakhir

[v] Chauffeur: someone whose job is to drive a car for a rich or important person - semacam sopir atau pelayan dalam hal transportasi

* * *

Author's Rambling: Silakan ditebak, ini parodi atau fusion dari anime apa? Review, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, atau sekedar say hello dipersilahkan (asal bukan hate speech).

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Kiss

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **slash pairings (yaoi), het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness** **, possibly M-rated (?), fail humor, cliche scenes  
**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 28 Desember 2015

Author's Rambling:

Terima kasih bagi pembaca sekaliaaaan, especially bagi yang sudah menambahkan fiksi ini ke daftar favorit atau follow dan yang sudah memberi review.

 **Miyamada** : Yup, anda benar. Fiksi ini merupakan parodi/fusion dari Naruto dan High School DxD. Untuk penempatan pairingnya lebih seperti Male!RiasxIssei. Anda akan tahu dengan sendirinya siapa yang menjadi 'semacam'Rias' di sini.

Semoga bisa menghibur.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ketika Naruto ingat nasehat Iruka-nii untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak dikenal, walau itu barang gratisan sekalipun, semuanya sudah terlambat.**

 **…**

Naruto terduduk di tepi hutan yang mengelilingi Konoha Gakuen. Bekas telapan tangan berwarna merah masih tercetak di pipi kirinya. Tangannya mengelus-elus pipi dan kepalanya yang terkena tamparan dan jitakan beberapa siswa perempuan sewaktu ia ketahuan mencoba mengintip di ruang ganti olahraga tadi pagi.

"Du-uuh, sakit sekali tamparan gadis itu tadi…" keluhnya.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout, mengurangi level maskulinitasnya secara drastis.

"Kenapa sampai menampar segala? Padahal aku bahkan tidak mengincar cewek itu, dia tidak seksi! Jauh lebih seksi Sakura-senpai!" gerutunya defensif pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura-senpai, lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura, adalah senior yang menjadi incaran utama dalam kegiatan-kegiatan mesum Naruto. Selama ini, Naruto hanya bisa mengkhayalkan keseksian tubuh Sakura-senpai. Kenapa? Karena sampai sekarang Naruto belum bisa mengintip Sakura-senpai, sekalipun.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang hijau sambil memandang ke arah lapangan yang terletak di sebelah hutan. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi terpikir Sakura-senpai gara-gara gerutuannya tadi.

Poutnya tadi langsung berubah menjadi cengiran mesum lengkap dengan air liur di sudut kanan bibir dusty pinknya. Dasar jones cabul.

Tiga orang gadis yang kebetulan melintas di pinggir hutan melihat ekspresi cabulnya itu dan mendelik tidak suka.

"Lihat tuh ada si cabul!"

"Pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mesum lagi…"

"Ayo cepat menyingkir sebelum kita jadi korban pikiran kotornya!"

Bisik-bisik gadis itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan cabulnya tentang Sakura-senpai. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat gadis-gadis yang berjalan cepat menghindarinya. Matanya mengikuti goyangan pantat mereka

Naruto nyengir. Bahagia itu sederhana.

Kemesuman dan kejahatan lainnya terjadi tidak hanya karena ada pelaku, tetapi juga karena ada kesempatan.

Salah seorang gadis itu merasakan hawa kemesuman terpancar dari arah belakangnya. Sambil kakinya terus melangkah, ia menengok ke belakang.

Seperti yang ia khawatirkan, terlihat si pemuda yang terkenal cabul itu memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi mupeng. Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

Bagaimanapun sebenarnya tampang pemuda itu manis. Bagi orang yang menyukai tipe pretty boy atau malah shota sekalian pasti setidaknya pernah terpikir begitu.

Sayangnya, dia super cabul.

Sama sekali nggak cocok sama mukanya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, kawan-kawannya menghentikan langkah mereka, membuatnya menabrak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Eh, kenapa berhenti..?" pandangannya kembali lurus, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut gelap dan berkulit pucat melintas di depan mereka.

Pemuda itu membawa sebuah kanvas berukuran sekitar 70x50 cm yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kertas tebal. Kemeja seragamnya mulus, blazer dikancing rapi, lengkap dengan dasinya, tidak seperti Naruto.

"SAI-SENPAI!" pekik mereka berbarengan dengan mata dipenuhi cinta.

Pemuda yang mereka panggil Sai-senpai itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengumbar senyum mempesona pada kumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"Selamat siang, nona-nona manis. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Background bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran seolah muncul di belakang pemuda itu, lengkap dengan serbuk berkilau bertebaran.

Satu orang megap-megap melihat senyumnya yang blinding itu, sementara yang lain terbata-bata menjawab salamnya.

Naruto dari kejauhan melihat adegan itu, raut mukanya menampakkan bahwa ia sebal. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan gara-gara ada seorang cowok sok keren tiba-tiba lewat.

Memang sejak kapan kau diperhatikan, Naruto?

Dia menghela napas. Kenapa ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih? Padahal populasi siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini tidak sebanyak siswa perempuan. Harusnya ia menjadi orang yang diperebutkan!

Ia terus memandangi si Sai-senpai, murid kelas 2 yang termasuk jajaran idola siswa perempuan itu, selama dia bertukar sapa dengan gadis-gadis yang jelas terlihat mengaguminya itu dengan pandangan iri.

Dengan samar ia mendengar percakapan mereka. Sedikit ia menangkap beberapa kata tentang lukisan dan kegiatan klub dari pembicaraan itu. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui ini, mereka pastinya akan terkejut karena jarak Naruto dan percakapan itu agak jauh.

Naruto pun sedikit heran dengan kemampuannya ini. Padahal ia dulu merasa dirinya normal-normal saja, namun beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia merasa beberapa indranya menajam. Ia dapat mendengar hal yang normalnya di luar jangkauan dengar dan hidungnya dapat mendeteksi dan memilah-milah bau dengan cermat.

Ketika ia bercerita pada Iruka, sang kakak angkat hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan memberitahu Naruto untuk tidak khawatir.

Yah, bukannya Naruto khawatir, tapi ia sedang berusaha mencari cara supaya efek penajaman indranya ini juga bekerja pada matanya. Jadi ia bisa mempunyai kemampuan lebih untuk mengintip atau mencontek.

Pembicaraannya dengan Iruka waktu itu malah berakhir dengan jitakan ekstra keras di kepalanya.

Ia bergidik membayangkannya.

Naruto masih mengingat jelas rasa sakit dari jitakan Iruka waktu itu.

Pandangan Naruto kembali fokus kepada tiga orang gadis dan seorang pemuda tadi. Terdengar mereka menamatkan obrolan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian berlalu setelah memberikan senyuman pada tiga gadis itu, masih dengan menenteng kanvas menuju ke arah jalan setapak menuju ke dalam hutan.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Matanya mengikuti Sai yang memasuki jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan berbeda ukuran dan warna itu.

Dari rerimbunan pohon, tampak sebuah bangunan megah di ujung jalan setapak.

Bangunan mansion tua itu kabarnya dulu merupakan tempat tinggal pemilik yayasan sekolah. Sewaktu Konoha Gakuen berpindah tangan, bangunan itu tidak lagi digunakan dan terbengkalai selama beberapa tahun.

Naruto mendengar dari gosip jika pada akhirnya ada sebuah klub yang menggelar kegiatannya di sana dan mengisi bangunan tersebut.

Naruto tidak ingat klub apa itu, tapi bagaimanapun mendapatkan satu bangunan penuh untuk mengadakan kegiatan itu adalah hak yang sangat eksklusif, terlalu eksklusif malah. Bahkan organisasi Student Council–OSIS dan klub voli yang populer saja hanya mendapatkan sebuah ruangan, yang walau lebar, tetap sebuah ruangan, untuk dijadikan basecamp.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan itu dan kembali menatap gedung sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia mengecek smartphonenya. Jam istirahat makan siang tinggal sebentar lagi. Naruto kemudian memasukkan lagi smartphonenya itu ke sakunya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Lekas ia berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk membersihkan pakaiannya, terutama bagian punggung dan celananya yang ditempeli rumput di sana-sini.

"Yosh, sekarang cari ramen di kafetaria!" ucapnya semangat.

Cengiran ceria kembali tertampang di wajahnya itu. Bersama dengan itu, ia berlari melintasi lapangan menuju gedung sekolah.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat membuka pintu mansion tua yang terletak di pinggir hutan sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Selamat datang, Sai." sambut sebuah suara maskulin.

Pemuda itu–Hino Sai[i] membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum simpulnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu kayu berukir itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari menenteng kanvas.

Suara yang menyapanya itu tadi berasal dari seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan kekar yang sedang mengaduk-aduk laci bawah lemari kaca yang diletakkan di sudut ruang depan. Rambut spiky panjang berwarna oranye mencuat dari kepalanya yang menunduk.

Pemuda itu tidak memakai blazer seragam, kemejanya yang berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam terlihat rapi, masing-masing lengannya digulung sampai sebatas siku.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Juugo?"

Si kepala oranye, Juugo, menengok ke arah Sai. "Hanya persediaan tisu. Sepertinya kali ini kita benar-benar kehabisan." jawabnya.

"Ah, itu lukisan baru yang mau kau jual?" Mata Juugo mendapati kanvas tertutup yang sekarang dipeluk Sai.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bukan… Ini makhluk sesat yang kemarin aku segel. Aku baru menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhirnya di ruang klub kesenian tadi." ucap Sai sembari melewati sofa-sofa menuju tangga yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Sontak Juugo mengerutkan dahinya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau ini…bagaimana jika segelnya tiba-tiba lepas dan makhluknya menyerang murid-murid wanita yang biasa menontonmu di ruang klub itu?"

Si empunya masalah hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Tidak akan ada apa-apa Juugo, lagipula kan aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menontonku bekerja."

Ia berhenti sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pegangan tangga dan memberi pose bertopang dagu.

"Dan lagi, melayani kepuasan hati para ladies juga merupakan kewajiban seorang pria." lanjutnya santai dan senyum garing trademarknya itu.

Juugo hanya menghela napas, lelah menghadapi kelakuan kawannya yang satu ini. Jujur saja, kadang ia merasa tendensi playboy Sai itu berlebihan.

"Sai, kau sudah kembali?" kali ini sebuah suara feminin menyapanya dari atas tangga.

Sai mendongak ke atas. Sebuah sosok Haruno Sakura, idola Naruto, berdiri di ujung tangga bersama Sang Ice Prince, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, aku baru mau menyerahkan lukisan ini untuk kalian hancurkan." ujarnya.

Alis pink Sakura mengernyit heran, "Seberbahaya itukah makhluk yang kau tangani kemarin?"

Sai menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit…menyebalkan." jawabnya.

"terus kenap-" kalimat Sakura terpotong.

"Chimera jenis tanaman ini suka mengincar gadis-gadis berdada besar…dan meremas dada mereka." tambahnya dengan nada tidak peduli.

Juugo yang mendengar itu hanya memasang pandangan yang seakan mengatakan _'yang benar saja?'_ sementara Sasuke masih tetap dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Hawa dingin tak enak malah muncul dari arah Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut pink pendek itu memasang senyum aneh.

"Ooh begitu…" ucap Sakura.

Aura kebencian jelas terpancar menuju ke arah kanvas itu dari balik senyum Sakura.

Sai menaiki tangga dan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Masih dengan senyum palsunya itu, Sai menyerahkan kanvas itu pada Sakura yang diterima dengan cengkeraman keras. Bagian pinggir kayu kanvas itu langsung remuk.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam tidak peduli melihat adegan itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, aku akan menyusulmu nanti, ya? Aku hanya akan…yah mengurus benda ini sebentar." kata Sakura manis, masih dengan aura kebencian, sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan menenteng kanvas itu.

"Hn." Sasuke lekas menuruni tangga kayu itu tanpa memandang balik Sakura yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dan Sai.

"Nah, Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Juugo yang sekarang sudah menyerah mencari tisu. Tangannya menyisir surai oranyenya yang dibasahi keringat.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak di ujung bawah tangga, tempat yang sama dengan Sai tadi dan menoleh ke arah Juugo. Satu kakinya menapaki lantai marmer berwana krem.

"Shikamaru." jawabnya dengan nada acuh.

Hanya dengan mendengar itu Juugo langsung tahu untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Dia sudah hapal dengan gelagat dan tendensi semua orang di grupnya ini, terutama leader mereka. Sakura dan Sai juga sudah langsung mengerti namun sifat Sai yang agak iseng kadang tetap mendorongnya untuk melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Beda lagi untuk kasus anggota terakhir dalam grup mereka, Hozuki Suigetsu. Pemuda berambut putih bergigi runcing itu memang terlahir tidak peka. Apalagi untuk urusan seperti ini. Akibatnya, dia paling sering kena damprat, terutama dari Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" suara Sai terdengar dari balkon.

"Aku merasakan presensi yang aneh sewaktu kemari tadi." ujarnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada railing balkon. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai. Juugo hanya terdiam, menunggu Sai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu aku mencari sumbernya, aku hanya melihat seorang anak berambut pirang terang di pinggir hutan." terusnya dengan nada menggantung.

"Aku memang bukan sensor, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada yang aneh di anak itu, entah itu dari dirinya sendiri atau memang ada yang mengikutinya." Mata gelap Sai memicing tajam dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Juugo masih terdiam, dahinya berkerut pertanda ia sedang memproses perkataan Sai. Ia kembali menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke apakah kita per-"

"Tidak usah." potong Sasuke.

"tapi…"

"Hah, kau bisa setenang itu..." suara Sai kembali menyahut.

Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu berhenti sesaat, sebuah trait yang jarang muncul darinya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai firasat yang cukup aneh tentang ini." ujarnya pelan dengan raut wajah stoik. "Selama apa yang kalian curigai itu belum positif, tidak perlu ada tindakan." lanjutnya kembali dengan suara bariton yang dingin.

Bersama dengan itu ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan mansion dan para penghuninya yang mengangguk menuruti titahnya.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke si pirang terang yang dibicarakan Sai tadi, Naruto.

Tokoh utama kesayangan kita ini sedang menari-nari gembira sepanjang jalan. Cengirannya yang khas itu terus tertampang di wajahnya, menunjukkan kegembiraannya.

Sebenarnya kalau sekarang dia memperhatikan baik-baik, ada beberapa siswa yang blushing melihat cengiran polosnya itu. Satu orang siswa laki-laki bahkan sampai menabrak orang di depannya karena terpesona. Apalagi ditambah dengan tari-tarian itu.

Fuwa fuwa gimana gitu.

Sumber dari keceriaan ini berasal dari tiga mangkok ramen berhasil dihabisinya dalam waktu singkat di waktu makan siang tadi. Kelakuannya itu masih mengundang decak heran dari ibu pengurus kafetaria yang masih belum terbiasa dengan kelakuan ajaib bocah bertampang manis ini.

"Ramen…ramen…." senandungnya gembira tentang agama makanannya itu.

Prinsip Naruto yang kedua, walau tidak ada gadis yang menyukainya, at least ramen akan selalu ada untuknya.[ii]

Naruto menuruni tangga, bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia menyadari waktu istirahat makan siang benar-benar hampir berakhir. Di tengah tariannya itu, ia tidak menyadari adanya papan bertulis 'Caution! Wet Floor' yang dipasang di ujung atas tangga, apalagi genangan air di sepanjang anak tangga tersebut.

Genangan air tersebut berasal dari klub kesenian yang berniat membuang air pencuci cat mereka, hasil dari kegiatan melukis sang anggota kehormatan, Hino Sai. Namun karena keteledoran anggota yang bertugas, air buangan tersebut malah berceceran di tangga dan lantai sekitarnya.

Sialnya untuk Naruto, petugas kebersihan yang diminta untuk membersihkan belum datang, sedang anggota klub kesenian yang harusnya bertanggung jawab malah menghadiri rapat singkat dari Dewan Murid.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi.

Kombinasi dari ketelodoran dan kesialan dari faktor luar dan dalam, Naruto yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan genangan air tersebut sukses menginjaknya dan terpeleset. Dengan posisi yang goyah, ia berusaha mencari pijakan dengan kaki satunya dan sukses terpeleset lagi. Tubuh Naruto pun terjungkal dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

Naruto melayang jatuh dari tangga. Raut Naruto panik membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan diterima tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk. Dalam beberapa detik ia akan mencium lantai.

BRUAK! BRUK!

 _'Eh, tidak keras?'_ batin Naruto. Sakit sih, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak separah yang ia bayangkan.

Matanya masih terpejam ketakutan. Bibirnya yang harusnya mencium lantai itu malah menemui permukaan yang empuk dan kenyal.

 _'Eh, empuk?'_

Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata birunya itu. Sepasang onyx langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Kedua bola hitam pekat itu seakan menghipnotisnya, menariknya masuk dalam jerat pikatannya.

 _'Eeeh?'_

Naruto terbengong sesaat, sebelum menyadari bahwa bibirnya itu masih bersentuhan dengan permukaan empuk lainnya.

Dengan horor Naruto menyadari…

"AAAAAAHH!"

Ia lekas bangkit dengan kaget, menjauhkan wajahnya dari orang yang ada di bawahnya itu. Tubuhnya masih dalam posisi menduduki bagian pinggang pemuda itu.

Naruto tidak mungkin tidak mengenal orang ini. Orang yang baru saja ia jatuhi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa laki-laki yang menduduki rangking satu dalam polling popularitas siswa dan guru.

Onyx orang itu–Sasuke masih menatapnya lekat, seakan menghardiknya. Naruto hanya bisa membisu, dirinya masih shock dari terjatuh tadi, ditambah…

Tangan kanan berwarna light tan terangkat, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyentuh ujung bibir pink miliknya sendiri.

 _'Barusan tadi..aku berciuman dengan dia?'_

 _''Iya'_. Inner voice[iii] dalam dirinya menjawab.

 _'I-itu tadi bukan ci-ciuman pertamaku, kan?'_

 _'Itu jelas ciuman pertamamu!'_ inner voice dalam dirinya mempertegas, menghancurkan setiap jengkal harga diri yang Naruto miliki sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Sapphire Naruto membulat, pada akhirnya menyadari satu fakta itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu ia menyadari posisinya yang masih di pangkuan sang Uchiha, beserta tangan kirinya yang masih menggerayang abs sempurna seniornya itu.

Rona merah menjalar cepat ke seluruh bagian wajah Naruto.

Area itu juga mulai ramai dengan pekikan dan kikikan yang banyak berasal dari siswa yang mulai mengelilingi mereka, mencari tahu sumber suara berisik tadi.

Kalau wajah bisa lebih merah lagi, mungkin muka Naruto sudah seperti tomat atau kepiting rebus.

Ia tersentak kaget dan meloncat berdiri.

Sang Uchiha masih diam dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca, memandanginya dengan intensif. Seakan-akan dia berusaha menerawangnya, atau malah membunuhnya dengan glare.

Naruto merinding.

Bagaimanapun seniornya yang satu ini mempunyai pengaruh yang besar di Konoha Gakuen. Banyak orang takut padanya itu pasti bukan karena alasan kosong. Kalau berkelahi pastilah Naruto yang akan babak belur, dari perbedaan ukuran tubuh saja hal itu sudah dapat terlihat. Naruto nggak kecil-kecil banget si badannya, tapi seniornya ini lho yang ototnya saja terlihat dari balik kemeja putihnya.

Naruto segera membungkuk dengan panik kepada sang senior.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Sang senior yang masih terduduk di lantai masih terdiam. Naruto merasa makin tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayolah maafkan aku! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Naruto memaksa.

Sudah salah, nyolot lagi.

"Hn, dobe."

Sosok yang dijatuhinya dan merebut kesucian bibirnya itu malah mendengus. Adegan itu membuat urat jengkel berkedut di kening Naruto.

"K-kau…" belum sempat ia menjatuhkan sumpah serapahnya, senior berambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi di bagian belakang itu membuka suara.

"Pergilah." potong Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto terhenti, bingung.

Dua pasang orbs bertemu, onyx dan sapphire, selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto menangkap apa yang dikatakan lawannya dan segera kabur dari lokasi, mengabaikan bisikan dan kikikan dari para penghuni sekolah yang berkumpul.

Sepasang onyx itu masih mengikutinya, bahkan sampai ia menghilang di balik lorong.

* * *

Bisikan dan pekikan kagum menyeruak ramai di lorong yang membelah taman Konoha Gakuen, sebuah inside garden luas yang menghubungkan antara gedung tempat pembelajaran dan gedung utama.

Lorong yang masih diramaikan oleh siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang di luar kelas atau malah di luar gedung itu menjadi semakin bising dengan munculnya seorang pemuda tampan sang idola sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke, menduduki kelas 2-1, disegani oleh berbagai kalangan warga Konoha Gakuen mulai dari murid, guru, sampai Dewan Sekolah, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Hal ini terlepas dari fakta bahwa keluarganya merupakan salah satu pihak yang berada di balik yayasan yang mengurus sekolah ini dan mempunyai pengaruh besar terutama di kota Konoha.

Ia dipuja selain karena dikaruniai wajah rupawan dan tubuh ramping nan atletis, tapi juga sebagai seorang yang sempurna di berbagai bidang baik akademis maupun non-akademis. Kombinasi dari segala kualitas terbaik itu menjadikannya tokoh yang dominan di Konoha Gakuen.

Sosok dengan tinggi 183 cm itu melenggang dengan elegan bak royalti di atas karpet merah keagungan. Raut wajahnya cool dan angkuh, tak mengurangi kesan intelijen dan misterius yang terpancar darinya.

Ia melangkah menembus keramaian lorong seolah Musa membelah Laut Merah dari arah gedung pembelajaran menuju gedung utama dengan tujuan utama Ruang Kepengurusan Student Council. Gerombolan yang membelah untuk memberinya jalan semakin menambah kesan ini.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya, blazernya dibiarkan tak terkancing.

Di balik sikap dingin dan tidak pedulinya ini, ternyata ia sedang merenungkan informasi yang baru saja ia terima dari salah satu kawan dekatnya, Hino Sai.

Bukannya ia tak waspada. Ia sudah menyadari akan keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang terang itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu, bahkan telah meminta penyelidikan pada pihak sekolah mengenai identitas remaja itu.

Sasuke tidak merasa khawatir atau terancam dengan adanya pemuda yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Naruto itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar namun asing pada waktu yang bersamaan dalam diri remaja itu yang seakan memaksanya untuk memberikan atensi berlebih padanya.

Seperti pagi ini.

Mata Sasuke yang terlatih mau tidak mau terfokus pada Naruto yang menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam semak-semak. Dengan sedikit pengamatan, Sasuke langsung paham jika pemuda itu tidak mempunyai maksud yang buruk. Hanya…mesum.

Informasi yang disuplai Sai baru saja menambah daftar keganjilan yang berasal dari Naruto.

Tanpa sadar selama ia melamun, Sasuke telah tiba di gedung utama. Sasuke menghentikan lajunya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengontrol pikirannya. Hal ini mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sangat jarang memperlihatkan momen seperti ini.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. _'Aku akan menyuruh Juugo untuk mengawasi anak itu.'_ lanjutnya dalam pikiran.

Ia berbelok di lorong menuju sayap kiri lantai dasar gedung. Tiba-tiba terlihat dari ujung matanya sekelebat bayangan berwarna kuning berakselerasi ke arahnya.

Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke untuk sekejap berganti warna menjadi merah dengan tanda tiga tomoe. Sebelum ia sempat melakukan sesuatu bayangan itu sudah mencapai dan menubruknya.

BRUAK! BRUK!

 _'Orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa jatuh dari tangga seperti ini!?'_ Itulah pikiran pertama Sasuke, menyadari apa yang terjadi, bersamaan dengan ia jatuh tertarik gravitasi ke lantai dengan sosok bayangan itu di atasnya.

Mata Sasuke kembali ke warna hitamnya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa bayangan tersebut merupakan manusia berambut pirang keemasan yang sekarang masih menindih tubuhnya. Sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat pertanda antisipasi rasa sakit tersaji di depan mata Sasuke dan dua belah bibir kenyal menempel tepat di bibir Sasuke. Ah, the joy of coincidence…

Sebuah sensasi manis dan hangat sontak menjalar masuk dari bibir itu. Jika ada kekagetan, maka itu tidak tercermin di ekspresi Sasuke.

 _'Ini…'_

Beberapa detik berlalu, kelopak mata yang terpejam itu membelalak terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris biru sewarna sapphire. Kedua bola mata tersebut berbingkai bulu mata tebal berwana gelap, menambah kesan lebar pada mata itu.

Kedua pasang iris bertemu, satu sapphire, satu onyx. Mata kelam Sasuke berusaha menangkap kedalaman biru di hadapannya.

 _'Dia…'_

Sepasang mata biru itu makin melebar. Pemiliknya seolah menyadari sesuatu.

Bibir mereka masih bertemu.

Pemilik mata biru itu, Naruto, terlonjak kaget dengan kedekatan mereka dan lekas mengasumsikan posisi duduk.

Dia masih menduduki pinggang Sasuke, sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa lorong riuh dengan siswa yang ingin tahu dengan suara berisik barusan.

Sosok berkulit light tan itu masih terbengong, seakan masih belum bisa percaya dengan kejadian yang ia alami. Jari tangan kanannya meraba bibir plump berwarna pink dibarengi dengan (entah sadar atau tidak) jemari tangan kirinya menelusur perut Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna.

Mata biru melebar dan bibir ranum yang merekah, wajah itu membentuk ekspresi bingung dan polos.

 _'Heh.'_ inner voice Sasuke bereaksi.

Pelan-pelan, rona merah muncul dari kedua pipinya dan menjalar ke seluruh wajah Naruto termasuk ke hidungnya.

 _'He-eh.'_

Si remaja berambut kuning itu akhirnya menyadari keramaian yang tercipta dan meloncat bangkit dari posisinya di atas Sasuke. Akhirnya dia bisa mengambil posisi duduk.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke si penabrak–Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat sedikit gugup dan buru-buru membungukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Sasuke diam.

"Ayolah maafkan aku! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!"

Sekarang dia malah memaksa.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Hn, dobe."

Ucapannya barusan lagaknya memancing amarah dari si rambut pirang. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"Pergilah."

Naruto malah terlihat terkejut. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah tatapan intens yang berlangsung singkat sebelum Naruto akhirnya kabur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti Naruto sampai sosok itu menghilang di ujung koridor.

 _'Heh, menarik.'_

Sasuke memasang sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura memanggil namanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannnya ke ujung koridor satunya. Seorang gadis berambut pink berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantunya berdiri.

Sasuke menolaknya dan bangkit berdiri sendiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk debu-debu lantai yang bersarang di baju dan celananya.

Kerumunan yang tadi tercipta sudah mulai memudar.

Sakura memperhatikan garis bibir sang Uchiha yang membentuk lengkungan ke atas di ujungnya. Sakura terhenyak. Pasalnya, leadernya ini memang lebih sering bermuka tembok daripada memperlihatkan emosinya seperti ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik kah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai.

* * *

Sore itu, seorang remaja dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen berdiri bersandar pada railing jembatan penyeberangan. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, membuat rambut pirang keemasannya terlihat berpendar diterangi cahaya sunset di belakangnya, menciptakan kesan halo[iv] di atas kepalanya.

Kedua tangannya menelungkup, menyembunyikan raut muka sendunya.

"Hu-uh, sial sekali aku hari ini…"

"Sudah berangkat agak terlambat, gagal mengintip, diabaikan cewek.."

"Anooo…."

"..ditambah jatuh dari tangga dan malah mencium seorang laki-laki!"

"Ah…"

"HUEEEEE CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUUUU….."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

Seperti ada sebuah suara…

"Anooo… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto celingukan mencari sumber suara feminin yang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan hampir terlonjak kaget.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari Yamanaka Ino, senpai idola Naruto nomor dua setelah Haruno Sakura, bermata ungu terang menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam lengkap siswi perempuan Konoha Gakuen.

Gadis itu menggigiti ujung bawah bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lip gloss pink tipis, pertanda kegelisahan.

Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada gundukan yang menyembul dari area dada gadis itu. Prioritas.

 _'D-cup? Bukaaan, ini DOUBLE D! WOOOOW AKU MELIHATNYA LIVE! LIVE-TTEBAYO!'_

"Konbawa. Naruto-kun?" sapa gadis itu sekali lagi.

Mata Naruto kembali dari dada menuju ke wajah gadis itu. Harus diakui, gadis di hadapannya itu mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik.

"I-iya?" balas Naruto ragu-ragu. Ini bukan khayalannya, kan?

Gadis itu makin terlihat gugup. Pipinya merona merah, cantik sekali. Ah, kamu tidak kalah kok Naru-chan…

"Namaku Fujimura Shion[v] dari kelas 1-3. Naruto-kun, m-ma-"

Naruto berkedip.

"-maukah kau pergi kencan denganku?!" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

Otak Naruto berhenti sebentar. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tidak percaya. Ia membeku, tidak bisa berpikir.

Seorang gadis mengajaknya bicara. Seorang gadis cantik seksi mengajaknya kencan. Seorang gadis berdada besar… Dada besar….

Welcome to oppai world… Naruto berenang dalam kumpulan oppai-oppai berukuran raksasa yang lembut dan kenyal. Dia ada surga. Bahagia… Bahagiaaa ku bersamamu…[vi]

"..-ruto-kun?" panggil gadis itu untuk ke sekian kalinya, mengembalikan jiwa Naruto yang entah melayang ke mana kembali ke raganya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan?" respon Naruto bego.

Gadis itu kembali merona malu, "I-iya. Maukah kau?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja!"

 _'INI BUKAN MIMPI KAN?! AKU DAPAT PACAR DATTEBAYO!'_ inner Naruto berteriak dan bersorak-sorak.

Gadis itu menampakkan senyuman lega. Senyum Naruto bertambah lebar melihatnya.

"Te-terima kasih! kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu besok jam 3 di tempat ini!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum malu. Kemudian dia terlihat sedikit panik, "Eh, Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Aku bahkan belum tanya apakah kau bisa atau tidak… Eeh, apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang, Shion-chan! Aku belum punya pacar kok!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun! Sampai jumpa besok!" gadis itu–Shion, Naruto harus membiasakan diri memanggil nama kecilnya mulai sekarang, melesat pergi setelah melambai ke Naruto.

Sembari nyengir lebar, Naruto terus melambai pada gadis itu, bahkan sampai gadis itu menghilang.

 _'Akhirnya…aku dapat kencan…'_ pikirnya gembira.

 _'Eh, gadis itu…kok aku tidak pernah melihatnya ya?'_

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. _'Ah, paling-paling aku cuma lupa.. Lagipula aku kan di kelas 1-4. '_

Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sesuatu, "Aku harus memberitahu Iruka-nii!"

Dengan semangat yang telah diperbarui, ia meluruskan berdirinya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang. Saking bahagianya ia lupa mampir ke warung ramen.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang pemuda berambut spiky oranye, membawa bungkusan belanjaan, mengamati kejadian itu.

* * *

Esoknya, sepanjang hari ia mengkhayalkan kencannya dengan Shion. Hatinya begitu bahagia sampai-sampai ia tidak menyesal berangkat terlambat dan melewatkan aksi intip payudara di gerbang. Naruto bahkan tidak mencoba menyusup ke ruang ganti siswa putri. Bahkan omelan salah seorang gurunya tentang hasil ulangannya pun tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa gembiranya.

' _Inikah namanya dimabuk cinta?'_

Sedari semalam Naruto sudah membuat rencana kencannya sore ini dengan Shion. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup namun bersemangat. Bagaimanapun, ini kencan pertamanya. Kesan pertama adalah hal yang penting, jadi ia berusaha untuk mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin.

Siapa tahu ia langsung dikasih kesempatan untuk grepe-grepe.

Semalam ia menceritakan hal ini pada Iruka sewaktu ia membantu memasak, niatnya mau cari wejangan. Namun bukannya diberi petuah atau saran Iruka malah menertawakannya.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat Iruka terbahak-bahak sampai terduduk dan memukuli lantai. Itu berlangsung selama sekitar 10 menit. Kejam, Iruka sungguh kejam.

Melihat kalau Naruto tidak ikut tertawa, Iruka berhenti tertawa dan malah jadi panik dan mengira terjadi semacam kerusakan pada Naruto. Dengan panik Iruka mencengkeram kedua pundak Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan keras, ralat, sangat keras. Sampai muka Naruto menghijau mual. Kejam, Iruka memang kejam.

 _"Naruto, kau sakit? Itu tadi halusinasi kan?!" "Kau tidak jatuh dan terbentur di kepala kan?" "Dokter umum?! Dokter jiwa atau dokter gigi?" "Panggil teknisi?" "Kau pasti babak belur dihajar orang karena mengintip!" "Naruto jangan amnesia dan melupakankuuuuuu!" "Aku kan bertahaaan meski takkan mungkiiin…"_ [vii]

Begitulah sedikit dari kepanikan Iruka.

Kepanikan itu terhenti dengan terciumnya bau gosong nasi goreng dari kompor. Dan kepanikan itu berevolusi menjadi kepanikan yang lebih besar yang pada akhirnya berujung pada mereka memutuskan untuk delivery ramen.

Iruka sama sekali tidak produktif, begitu pikir Naruto. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk browsing saja. Yah, daripada sesat.

Dari situlah ia pun mendapatkan beberapa rekomendasi tempat kencan lengkap beserta tips. _'Terima kasih wahai orang asing di internet!'_ sorak inner Naruto.

Memanfaatkan waktu singkat pergantian jam, Naruto menggambar doodle alur kencan yang ia rencanakan di lembar terakhir buku catatannya.

Naruto terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri bagai gadis lagi kasmaran. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju padanya dari kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

Dari para gadis, beberapa dari mereka menatap dengan tatapan curiga, sementara yang lain ada yang terkikik dan berbisik-bisik geli sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto dan ponsel, seakan mencocokkan sesuatu antara Naruto dan sesuatu yang tertampang di ponsel itu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendongak.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi memandanginya itu langsung membuang muka atau melakukan aktivitas lain. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan liar mencari-cari, merasa diperhatikan, sebelum mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menggambarnya.

Beberapa dari para penonton itu baru sadar kalau mereka menahan napas selama kejadian barusan.

Duh, seakan si Naruto ini apaan aja.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen, berpendapat bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang simpel. Dia cantik, cerdas, populer, dikagumi, kuat, dan dia cukup puas akan hal itu. Sakura bukan orang yang neko-neko, dalam artian, dia tidak mencari kebahagiaan yang aneh-aneh. Cukup menghabiskan hari dengan membaca buku manga atau novel favoritnya tanpa gangguan Suigetsu atau Sai saja sudah cukup membahagiakannya.

Dan saat ini, Sakura sedang gembira. Jam pelajarannya sampai istirahat makan siang akan kosong karena sensei yang mengajar secara mendadak absen dan tidak dapat menemukan guru pengganti. Kelas Sakura, kelas 2-1, akhirnya diberi tugas untuk menggantikan pelajaran. Untungnya Sakura sudah mengerjakan tugas itu sebagai latihan, jadi ia sekarang mendapat dua jam bebas yang akan ia gunakan untuk membaca manga baru yang ia pesan melalui paket tempo hari di mansion belakang sekolah.

 _'Khu..khu..kalau begini pasti damai…'_ batin Sakura riang sembari melangkah ke mansion. _'Aku bisa membaca The Emperor and His Shadow karya Shimura Hanzou[viii] dengan tenang, tanpa ketahuan. Khu..khu..khu…'_

Sesampainya ia di ujung jalan setapak menuju mansion, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat dikucir tinggi di depan pintu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang mengetuk pintu ukir kayu itu dengan menggunakan door knocker berbentuk kepala naga.

Sakura mempercepat jalannya, menghampiri gadis itu yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu.

"Ino!" sapanya. Dalam hati heran kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sini.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata berwarna biru aquamarine. Gadis itu–Yamanaka Ino menampilkan senyum tipis.

Ia membuka pintu, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk masuk dulu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan paket besar berwarna cokelat.

"Hai, jidat lebar! Tumben sekali kau kemari pada waktu jam pelajaran! Apa kata orang jika murid teladan sepertimu mulai membolos?"

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam, "Heh, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini Nona Penyelinap? Sekretaris Dewan Murid kan harus jaga image."

Ino malah dengan santai meneruskan jalannya menuju ke tangga mansion melewati Sakura. "Aku hanya mengurus beberapa hal dengan Sai seperti biasanya, urusan yang kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur..."

Sakura hanya terus menatapnya curiga.

"Hu~uh, kau tidak ramah sekali pada tamu." ucap Ino cemberut.

Urat jengkel berkedut di pelipis Sakura, ia berkacak pinggang. "Memang siapa yang tadi duluan menghinaku?! Kau yang tak sopan!"

"Dasar dada rata tak punya selera humor." Ino mendecak sebal. Dia mulai memasuki kawasan yang berbahaya dengan mengucapkan 'dada rata' pada Sakura. Sementara itu dalam diri Sakura, kata 'dada rata' menggema dan menggaung seakan Ino meneriakkannya di tepi tebing. Otak Sakura yang harusnya cerdas itu baru menerima sinyal dari syaraf receptive dan menyampaikan kata 'dada rata' ke bagian pencerna.

"APA KAU BILANG JALANG!?"

"Hush, dasar kau ini tak bisa diajak bercanda."

Muka Sakura sangat merah karena berteriak, "DASAR KAU JALANG DADA BALON! DADAKU TIDAK RATA TAUK!"

"Sudah hentikan omelanmu…" Ino berusaha memadamkan api yang ia sulut. Untung saja Sasuke sedang tidak di sini, kalau iya, urusannya jadi makin merepotkan. Ino tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan merogoh smartphone dari saku roknya.

"MEMANG PUNYA DADA RATA ITU KESALAHAN!? KEJAHATAN?! JADI AKU TIDAK BOLEH LAHIR GITU?!"

Ino mendekati Sakura yang masih mencak-mencak mengarahkan layar smarphonenya yang menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Lihat deh, apa yang aku temukan waktu razia siswa tadi pagi."

"APA MA-" ucapan Sakura terhenti waktu ia melihat jelas foto itu. Bibirnya masih manyun.

Sedetik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Ino menyeringai dalam hati.

Empat puluh enam detik.

Foto yang ditunjukan Ino itu diperoleh dari handphone seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen. Foto itu konon sudah menyebar luas dan menjadi trending di seluruh Konoha Gakuen. Memang apa sih isinya?

Yang tertangkap di foto itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke dan Naruto dalam posisi 'panas' pada kejadian jatuh di tangga kemarin. Entah mengapa ada yang sempat memfoto posisi mereka dengan bibir masih menempel satu sama lain. Naruto di atas, Sasuke di bawah. Ekspresi Naruto yang sangat uke sekali tidak membantu menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya.

Ini sebabnya banyak yang memandangi Naruto dengan tertawa-tawa atau blushing hari ini.

Sakura sontak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan melesat masuk. Ino tertinggal sendiri di ruang depan, matanya mengikuti Sakura yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibanting keras.

Ino tertawa kecil, geli melihat tingkah teman/saingannya itu. Iris aquamarine Ino mendapati bercak-bercak merah darah segar bercucuran di lantai mengarah ke arah lari Sakura tadi yang kemungkinan besar menuju kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan yang teredam tapi Ino mengetahui dengan jelas itu suara Sakura.

Sosok Sai muncul dari lantai dua, jelas penasaran dengan jeritan super keras Sakura tadi. "Kenapa dia?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar, namun buat Ino yang sudah terbiasa, ia bisa melihat raut penasaran yang tercermin dari muka Sai itu..

Ino hanya tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak penting."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Begitu, kah? Kalau begitu cepat ke ruang kerjaku. Ada deadline yang harus selesai minggu ini." Sai kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sambil melangkah menaiki tangga menyusuk Sai, kepala Ino menggeleng-geleng heran. Pekikan Sakura masih terdengar. Sekarang ditambah dengan bunyi lonjakan-lonjakan.

"Hmm…dasar Sakura closet fujoshi[ix]…"

* * *

Sudah ke beberapa kalinya Naruto melihat jam yang ditunjukan di layar smartphonenya. Pukul 3.11, dan belum ada tanda kehadiran Shion. Naruto menghela napas, gugup dan khawatir.

 _'Hhh, Shion-chan terlambat...'_

 _Sekitar satu jam yang lalu…_

Tepat sehabis bel penanda akhir jam sekolah berbunyi pada pukul 2.00, Naruto langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan kilat. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan aneh kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Ia melesat menuju pintu keluar sekolah menuju ke apartemen.

Apartemen sepi. Tentu saja. Iruka baru pulang dari bekerja waktu menjelang petang.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju yang pantas untuk berkencan. Celana jeans berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kaos hitam dengan rare white stripes. Naruto mengambil dua buah jaket berwarna oranye gelap dan merah marun, melemparnya ke tempat tidur dan membandingkannya. Jaket berwarna merah marun akhirnya menjadi pilihannya. Naruto mengambil sepasang sepatu sport berwarna hitam.

Sehabis memastikan bahwa ia membawa semua barang yang ia butuhkan dan menyemprotkan parfum yang ia curi dari kamar Iruka, Naruto lekas menuju jembatan penyeberangan tempat ia dan Shion berjanji untuk bertemu.

Waktu melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan ponselnya sudah mendekati pukul 3.00, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, takut ditinggal Shion kalau terlambat sedikit saja.

Kencan pertama gitu.

Itu sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 3.18 dan Shion tak kunjung datang.

 _'Dia tidak lupa kan? Atau dia memutuskan untuk tidak datang karena malu?'_ pikir Naruto panik. Dia hampir mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum tiba-tiba terasa ada seseorang yang mencolek bahu kirinya. Dengan girang ia menoleh.

Ternyata seorang gadis berumur sekitaran dua puluh tahunan dengan kostum maskot bertema demon girl berdiri tersenyum sambil mengulurkan sesuatu ke pada Naruto.

"Silahkan diambil… Gratis!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum ceria. Naruto menerima pemberian gadis itu yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, mendapati yang dipegangnya berupa tisu dan selembar brosur aneh. Naruto membaca brosur itu, "Kami mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Brosur itu berisi lambang lingkaran rumit dengan simbol kipas yang dikelilingi tiga koma di tengahnya. Lingkaran itu dipenuhi simbol-simbol yang Naruto tidak pahami.

"Hah, apaan ini? Paling hanya hoax." Walau begitu Naruto entah mengapa merasa dirinya ingin menyimpan brosur aneh itu. Menuruti keinginan hatinya, ia melipat brosur itu jadi dua dan menyelipkannya di kantong di balik jaketnya sementara tisunya ia masukkan ke kantong celana jeansnya. "…yang penting dapat tisu gratis, hehehe."

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Shion, gadis yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi itu akhirnya muncul. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama ya?"

Naruto hanya tebar cengiran. Lega karena nggak di-php. "Nggak kok, Shion-chan."

Shion memakai rok hitam yang berakhir di tiga perempat pahanya dan blus berwarna putih. Naruto melirik bagian belahan dada Shion yang menyembul dari blusnya itu.

Inner Naruto pasang muka mupeng lengkap dengan ilernya. _'Makin dilihat, makin gede aja gan…'_

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus jiwa mesumnya untuk sementara. Kan tidak baik kalau ketahuan mesum di kencan pertama.

"Ayo pergi Shion-chan!" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shion yang diterima gadis itu dengan wajah merona.

Step satu dimulai. Naruto pertama menarik Shion ke daerah pertokoan di mana banyak terdapat penjual street food dan pameran. Orang asing di internet bilang kalau ini adalah daerah yang wajib dikunjungi bagi orang yang berpacaran di Kota Konoha.

Shion terlihat sangat senang dengan street food dan pameran kerajinan di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali mereka bercengkrama, membicarakan sekolah, kehidupan Naruto dan Shion, sampai tayangan televisi. Tangan Shion yang menggenggam tangan Naruto makin erat dan itu membuat tokoh utama kita ini makin melayang.

Step kedua yaitu membelikan si teman kencan asesoris, sebagai kenangan dan tanda cinta. Naruto menggiring Shion masuk di salah satu toko asesoris terkenal di daerah itu. Shion memekik gembira melihat lautan aksesoris cantik.

Ia menarik Naruto ke salah satu booth. "Lihat, Naruto-kun! Gelang ini cantik sekali!" tunjuk Shion ke arah satu gelang berwarna silver dengan gantungan kristal-kristal violet.

Naruto memanggil pelayan booth itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu…No-eh-Tuan?"

Naruto menunjuk gelang yag disukai Shion yang langsung diambilkan oleh pramuniaga. Shion memasang gelang itu di tangannya. "Waah cantiknya…"

"Gelang itu pantas untukmu Shion-chan…" puji Naruto. "Kami beli yang ini, ya." Terusnya pada pramuniaga yang langsung disanggupi.

Tak berapa lama mereka keluar dari toko itu. Shion dengan gelang baru yang dibelikan oleh Naruto. Merasa lapar, Naruto mengajak Shion untuk mencari makanan. Mereka pun memilih untuk mampir membeli taiyaki[x] di salah satu stand street food.

Sambil masing-masing memegang taiyaki yang masih panas, Naruto dan Shion berjalan. Tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Yumm, ini enak." komentar Shion pada gigitan pertama taeyaki itu.

Naruto yang sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan makanannya membalasnya dengan cengiran bangga, "Iya, toko yang menjual taiyaki itu memang terkenal. Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, kakakku sering mengajakku ke situ."

"Pantas saja… Kau sangat akrab dengan kakakmu ya?"

Naruto merenung, memandang ke arah makanannya, "Hm, begitulah. Tadi kuceritakan padamu, kan, kalau aku ini yatim piatu?" Shion mengangguk. "Iruka-nii adalah anak pengurus panti asuhan tempat tinggalku dulu. Kami jadi sangat akrab gara-gara itu. Sewaktu panti akhirnya ditutup, ayah Iruka-nii mengadopsiku dan walau ayahnya meninggal ia tetap mempertahankanku. Padahal waktu itu Iruka-nii baru saja mulai bekerja." lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi Umino bukan nama keluargamu?" tanya Shion. Taiyakinya sudah habis, Shion membuang bungkus kertasnya ke tempat sampah di sekitar jalan.

"Bukan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu nama yang kuambil sehabis ayah Iruka-nii mengadopsiku. Aku…tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku." terusnya.

"Maaf sudah bertanya…"

Naruto tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa! Hidup dengan Iruka-nii sudah cukup menyenangkan kok!" ia lalu melanjutkan melahap taiyakinya dengan cepat, membuat wajahnya belepotan dengan saus pasta kacang merah.

Shion terkikik geli melihatnya. "Naruto-kun, wajahmu…belepotan."

"Hng, iya kah? Sepertinya aku punya tisu." Naruto merogoh sakunya untuk meraih tisu gratis yang ia terima dari gadis maskot tadi.

Shion mengambil tisu itu. "Sini aku saja." Dengan lembut ia mengusap sekitar mulut Naruto yang kotor. Inner naruto merem-melek keenakan dengan adegan ini.

 _'Huwaaaaa dia menyentuhku! One step cloooser…'_ [xi]

Mereka kemudian terus berjalan, menikmati kesunyian yang nyaman di antara mereka sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman dengan air mancur besar. Hanya mereka berdua di sana ditemani gemericik air.

Waktu sudah menjelang petang, ditandai dengan sinar matahari yang kemerahan. Naruto memang berencana menjadikan taman dengan air mancur ini tujuan terakhir mereka. Sinar sunset yang indah akan terlihat semakin cantik dengan refleksi dari air mancur.

Mana sepi lagi.

Benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kencan dengan ciuman panas.

Shion tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan melangkah pelan ke depan. Ia kemudian pelan-pelan membalikkan badan. Rok hitamnya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya menunduk, menatap ke arah lantai taman.

Senyum Naruto merekah manis. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu Shion-chan."

"Naruto-kun? Setelah ini aku bisa membayangkan masa depan kita…"

"Eh?" Naruto tidak salah dengar kan? Gadis ini bahkan sudah membayangkan masa depan mereka berdua! "Benarkah itu?"

Gadis itu masih menunduk. "Iya, masa depan kita." ucapnya dengan nada yang diulur.

Naruto mengerjap. _'Ada yang aneh dengan ini.'_ Naruto merasakan seluruh instingnya bergejolak, berteriak menyuruhnya untuk lari, kabur dari tempat ini sebe-

"Masa depanmu, Naruto-kun, adalah kematian dan masa depanku adalah menjadi pembunuhmu."

Ucapan itu, walau lirih, terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Naruto. "Hah, Shion-chan?"

Wajah Shion yang dari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendongak menampakkan ekspresi sinis dan kejam.

"Kau akan mati Naruto dan aku yang akan membunuhmu!" seru Shion.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Shion dikelilingi energi berwarna ungu. Energi itu membalut setiap centi tubuh Shion dan menghilangkan pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan, menampakkan sekilas dua gundukan payudara sebelum tertutup lagi oleh semacam liquid hitam yang membentuk bikini kulit kecil berwarna hitam, tidak menyembunyikan kedua payudara itu secara sempurna. _'Dada! Aku melihat dada!'_ sorak inner Naruto di tengah ketakutannya.

Bagian bawah gadis itu ditutup oleh liquid yang membentuk hot pants yang hanya sampai di pangkal paha, memperlihatkan garis pinggang Shion.

Kedua tangan Shion terbungkus sarung tangan kulit sampai ke setengah lengan bawahnya. Di dalamnya sarung tangan transparan yang juga berwarna membalut tangannya sampai tiga perempat lengan atas gadis itu. Boot membalut kaki gadis itu setinggi atas lutut. Segala yang menempel di gadis itu semua berwarna hitam.

Sepasang sayap menyeruak keluar dari punggung Shion, menyibakkan rambut berwarna pirang pucat gadis itu. Seharusnya sayap itu memberi kesan malaikat, tapi tidak dengan sayap Shion yang warnanya bercampur antara putih dan kelabu. Sebagian bulunya terlihat patah dan berantakan.

Naruto masih terpaku. Setengah senang karena baru saja melihat payudara tanpa sensor walau hanya sesaat, dan setengah ketakutan karena tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sosok Shion yang berdiri di hadapannya sungguh berbeda dengan orang yang tadinya ia ajak berkencan. Sosok yang sekarang terlihat kejam dan angkuh.

"Shi-shion-chan?" ucap Naruto terbata. Iris sapphirenya membelalak ketakutan. Seharusnya ia tadi menuruti instingnya dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Sekarang kakiknya serasa terpaku ke bumi. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya sedikit pun.

Sosok itu akhirnya berbicara, "Khu..khu..khu…kurasa bermain cinta monyet denganmu lumayan menyenangkan juga Naruto-kun…" ucapnya. Ia memandangi gelang pemberian Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga gelang hadiahmu ini baik-baik…"

"Sayang, ini tak akan terjadi lagi. Bersyukurlah padaku aku sudah memberikan pengalaman kencan sekali dalam hidupmu yang singkat itu, Naruto! HAHAHA!" akhirnya dengan tawa sinis.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" akhirnya Naruto dapat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya.

Sosok itu, Shion, tersenyum keji.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu.." Shion kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke dapan. Sinar merah kemudian muncul dari tangan itu dan memanjang membentuk sebuah tombak dari cahaya merah. "..karena kau akan segera mati!"

Dengan kedua tangannya Shion menghujamkan tombak cahaya merah itu ke arah perut Naruto yang masih terpaku.

CRASH!

Darah segar berwarna merah menyembur dari lubang yang diciptakan oleh tombek itu di perut Naruto. Ia terjatuh oleh dorongan serangan itu. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas lantai batu taman. Rasa sakit yang tak terhingga melingkupi Naruto. Rasa pedih yang membakar seluruh syaraf ia rasakan seketika.

"Shi-sh…"

"Keberadaanmu adalah ancaman bagi kami, maka kau harus mati." Shion menarik keluar tombak itu. "AAAARRGH!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Ia menghilangkan tombak itu dengan kibasan tangannya. "Sayang sekali, ne, Naruto-kun? Padahal kau anak yang sangat manis…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit telah menguasai seluruh syarafnya, di seluruh tubuhnya hanya terasa pedih dan perih. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Dengan kibasan sayap, Shion lenyap dari tempat itu, meninggalkan helai-helai bulu sayap yang berwarna kelabu.

 _'Shi-shion…'_

Naruto tertinggal sendirian di taman itu. Terbaring dengan genangan darah yang semakin melebar.

 _'Apakah aku akan mati di sini? Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku menyentuh payudaranya sekalipun. Aku benar-benar patah hati…'_

Pandangan Naruto menjadi semakin kabur. Senja merah sudah mulai mengabur menjadi gelapnya malam.

 _'Iruka-nii…'_

Di pikiran Naruto terlintah berbagai kenangan hidupnya. Sang kakak angkat, Iruka, mendominasi kenangan itu. Tiba-tiba image seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mata berwarna onyx dan berambut hitam raven menyeruak masuk dalam memorinya.

 _'Kenapa aku bisa terpikir Sasuke-senpai?'_

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa brosur yang tersimpan di dalam saku jaketnya tadi menyala dengan pendar berwarna biru.

 _'Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa di dunia ini dan aku akan mati…'_

Lingkaran sihir dengan lambang kipas dikelilingi tiga koma di tengahnya terbentuk dari genangan darahnya mengelilingi Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sama terbentuk dengan pendar biru di sebelah tubuh Naruto yang terbaring sekarat. Lambang segel rumit berinti spiral berpendar dengan glow putih lembut dari perut Naruto yang masih mengucurkan darah.

 _'Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup… Aku akan melakukan apapun…'_

Lingkaran sihir di samping Naruto berpendar dengan hebat dan memunculkan sebuah sosok tinggi dan maskulin berambut gelap. Sosok itu mengenakan seragam siswa laki-laki Konoha Gakuen. Mata Naruto yang telah memburam menangkap samar-samar familiaritas dari sosok itu.

 _'Eh?'_

"Bila itu yang keinginanmu…aku akan mengabulkannya." Sosok itu berbicara pelan dengan suara bariton yang khas. Di tengah sakit yang melandanya, Naruto bisa mengenalinya.

 _'Sa..suke-sen..pai?'_

Naruto dapat merasakan iris onyx itu menumpahkan atensinya padanya, "Namun sebagai gantinya,"

Kegelapan total menyapa Naruto.

"…kau akan jadi milikku, Dobe-chan."

* * *

[i] Nama Hino Sai diambil dari Hino Satoshi, seiyuu Sai

[ii] Prinsip ini juga parodi. Sewaktu Naruto memberitahu Iruka tentang prinsip yang satu ini, bahkan Iruka tidak tega untuk berkomentar karena saking tragisnya, apalagi Naruto tambah mendeklarasikan bahwa kalau ramen itu seorang gadis, ia akan menikahinya

[iii] Inner voice Naruto – Inner voice di sini bukan Kyuubi, lebih seperti inner voice milik Sakura

[iv] Halo: Lingkaran cahaya di atas kepala malaikat seperti yang diilustrasikan selama ini

[v] Nama Fujimura Shion diambil dari Fujimura Ayumi, seiyuu Shion

[vi] Quote ini diambil dari salah satu iklan lama di televisi, kalau saya tidak salah iklan McD

[vii] Kalimat terakhir dalam paragraph ini diambil dari sebaris lirik lagu grup band lokal Indonesia

[viii] Judul ini mereferensi pada dua tokoh manga olahraga terkenal. 'The Emperor and His Shadow' di fiksi ini merupakan manga terkenal bertema BL karya mangaka misterius dengan penname Shimura Hanzou. Sakura penggemar berat manga ini dan selalu pre-order. Dicurigai sang penulis merupakan iblis dikarenakan manga dan doujinshi bergaya gambar khas Shimura Hanzou juga terbit di dunia iblis di bawah penname yang sama. Sempat dicurigai sang mangaka misterius sebenarnya adalah sang Shimura Danzou, seorang iblis terkemuka

[ix] Closet Fujoshi: sebuah istilah yang mengacu pada seorang fujoshi (penggemar BL perempuan) yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya secara rapat-rapa

[x] Taiyaki: snack khas Jepang, bentuknya seperti ikan dan biasanya di dalamnya berisi pasta kacang merah, selai, atau variasi lainnya. Cinta pertama Naruto sebelum bertemu ramen

[xi] Bagian ini harap dibaca dengan nada lagu terkenal dari Christina Perri

* * *

Author's Rambling:

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Salam.


	3. Chapter 3: Sebuah Klub di Ujung Hutan

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,** **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Warning: **slash pairings (yaoi), het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness** **, possibly M-rated (?), fail humor, cliche scenes  
**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 19 Januari 2016

Author's Rambling:

Apa yang saya lakukan di sini? I should have done my thesis!

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah menambahkan ke daftar favorit, alert, meninggalkan review, dan mampir ke halaman ini. Untuk yang tidak login maaf saya tidak bisa balas, yang login saja saya agak bingung cara membalasnya. Pokoknya begitulah peliknya.

Cerita ini berjenis fusion (beberapa dari kalian mengenalnya dengan nama parody), yaitu cerita dengan gabungan elemen dari (normalnya) dua fiksi yang berbeda. Dalam fiksi ini adalah Naruto dan Highschool DxD. Untuk disclaimer memang sengaja saja pisah-pisah, biar seru, ada yang mengenali konsep ceritanya atau tidak.

Semoga bisa menghibur.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto masih yakin ia sendiri bukan homo. Walau Sasuke-senpai itu memang tam-TIDAK IA BUKAN HOMO. (atau bisa diartikan sebagai momen-momen Naruto dalam masa penyangkalan)**

 **…**

Hangat…sekali lagi ia didekap oleh kehangatan. Sentuhan lembut menerpa helai rambutnya. Aah…ia lagi-lagi memimpikan ini. Sebuah kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa berharap untuk terus membungkusnya. Sebuah kehangatan yang nantinya tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkannya. Rengkuhan itu semakin mendekap tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau terbangun. Ia ingin terus bermimpi. Ia tidak ingin kehangatan ini hilang. Seakan membalas pikirannya, dekapan itu menjadi lebih erat. Syukurlah…

Hanya saja ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Naruto pelan-pelan membuka matanya terjaga. Pikirannya setengah sadar.

 _'A-aku masih hidup?'_

Naruto menarik napas bingung. Ia dengan segera menyadari bahwa ia sedang terbungkus selimut di ranjangnya, sebuah tempat yang tentunya sangat familiar di matanya.

 _'Shion-chan?'_

Pikiran Naruto kacau. Memori kejadian di taman terputar di otaknya dengan cepat. Shion. Sayap. Tombak. Darah. Pedih. Sakit. Cahaya.

 _'Apakah kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi?'_

Kalau kejadian itu hanya mimpi, kenapa terasa sangat nyata bagi Naruto? Tapi jelas-jelas ia tidak mati. Ia masih bisa bernapas, bisa berpikir. Masih dalam posisi tidur, Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya di depan mukanya. Masih bisa bergerak juga. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya yang kemarin ditembus oleh tombak bercahaya itu.

 _'Tunggu, perut?'_ Naruto merasakan sebuah tekanan dari arah perutnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang membebaninya di situ. Pelan matanya bergerak ke arah beban itu.

Sebuah tangan kekar berwarna putih muncul dari bagian selimut berwana oranye yang tersibak, mendekapnya kencang di bagian perut dari arah belakang Naruto.

 _'Hangat.'_ Inner Naruto dengan tidak pentingnya menyuplai. _'Sebentar, TANGAN?!'_

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari hawa dingin yang menyapa indra perasanya, ralat, indra perasa seluruh tubuhnya. Hati Naruto mencelos. Ia mencoba menggerakkan satu kakinya. Dan benar sesuai apa yang diduga, ia sama sekali tidak terbungkus sehelai benang pun dibalik selimutnya itu. Dengan kata lain, telanjang bulat.

Dengan horor iris sapphire Naruto menelusur arah tangan yang sudah seenaknya mampir itu. Ia berbalik pelan.

Iris sapphire seketika bertubrukan dengan sepasang onyx.

Dunia Naruto terhenti. Lebih tepatnya tersapu oleh kedua bola yang menatapnya tajam itu.

Hening.

Naruto membeku. Logikanya tidak sampai.

Sementara itu, si pemilik mata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke–Sasuke, school idol, Ice Prince, senpai extraordinary, mengobservasi makhluk di hadapannya ini.

Kulit light tan, mata berwarna sapphire lebar dibingkai bulu mata lentik gelap, hidung bangir, pipi yang masih terlihat sisa-sisa baby fat, dan bibir berwarna pink yang ketebalan, kelembutan, dan kekenyalannya sudah teruji. Wajah di depannya itu terkesan feminin walau tidak membuang kenyataan bahwa pemiliknya laki-laki. Dan wajah itu sedang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, saking shocknya mungkin.

Mata Sasuke merambat ke bawah, mendapati tubuh ramping, otot yang kencang walau tidak terbentuk seperti Sasuke, dengan pinggang yang melebar. Sasuke jadi mengingat dua belah bongkah daging kenyal di bagian belakang yang sudah dengan sukses ia jamahi semalam.

Satu kata, Exceed Expectation. Kalau dilanjut, baru ia akan memberi nilai Outstanding[i].

Kalau si Dobe yang masih bengong, menampilkan muka inosen ini, sudah menyadari posisinya.

Sosok berwajah tampan itu menampilkan seringai. "Hn, pagi, Dobe."

Bagi seorang Naruto, bangun tidur dan langsung disapa oleh teman tidurnya adalah perwujudan dari mimpi basahnya. Seharusnya. Tapi perlu diingatkan, menurut khayalan Naruto, sang pemberi sapaan mestinya berjenis kelamin perempuan, cantik, dengan dada berukuran jumbo, preferrably.

Demi Kami-sama, bahkan makhluk di depannya itu tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai feminin dalam artian apapun! Demi Kami-sama, dosa apa yang ia perbuat di masa lampau sampai ia bangun telanjang bersama seorang laki-laki?! Jangan-jangan keperawan–keperjakaan Naruto sudah direnggut tanpa ia sadari? Bahkan ia belum sempat merasakan enaknya.

Rasa sakit menyerbu kepala Naruto, seakan kena jitakan Iruka, sebelum ia menemukan momentum dan melepas suara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Masih berteriak, Naruto merangsut ke belakang menjauhi makhluk yang sekarang mengasumsikan posisi duduk itu, menampilkan tubuh atletis bak super model plus perut six packs dan syukurnya dengan bagian selatan yang masih tertutup selimut. Tidak, ia sedang tidak melihat bagian 'itu', begitulah Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia sangat familiar dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang dua hari lalu menabrak (Naruto, kau harusnya sadar diri) dan merenggut ciuman pertamanya (salahmu sendiri!), juga…seseorang yang muncul _waktu itu_ , Uchiha Sasuke-senpai.

Sasuke kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya. Naruto makin panik, terus meringsut berusaha menjauh. Namun tangannya tidak menemukan tumpuan.

BRUK!

Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto terjerembab ke belakang.

"Sa-sakit…" rintihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sekarang Naruto percaya kalau ia tidak bermimpi, sakitnya terasa nyata.

"Hn. Dobe." kekeh Sasuke yang langsung memancing reaksi si pirang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto bangkit, tangan kirinya dipasang di pinggang, yang lain kedepan, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang senior. "Dan kenapa kau ada di kamarku?!"

Yang ditanya malah sekarang menyeringai makin lebar, makin seram di mata Naruto.

"Heh, jawab pertanyaanku, Te-e-me!" semprot Naruto makin panik. Masih tidak sadar kalau dia sedang memajang tubuhnya tanpa sensoran sedikit pun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya itu menepis sehelai raven yang menjuntai menutupi matanya. Mata Naruto tidak luput dari gerakan itu. Rambut sang senior yang berwarna hitam raven itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bagaimana bedhair seharusnya– berantakan, tapi malah rapi dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat melawan gravitasi.

 _'Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur sudah mempunyai rambut se-perfect itu? Di kepalanya ada gel alami?'_ inner Naruto kembali menyuplai pertanyaan tidak penting, lupa kalau rambutnya sendiri juga spiky alami tanpa gel.

"Hn, ada tiga hal yang harus kutegaskan padamu, Dobe-chan." Akhirnya makhluk itu, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung.

"Pertama, kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi." Naruto mengerjap, sesaat perasaan panik melanda dirinya. _'I-tu nyata? Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup?'_ Tangan kanannya tak lagi diacungkan ke Sasuke.

Si rambut raven meneruskan bicaranya, sembari menekuk kaki kanannya dan menyadarkan dagunya ke lutut. Tidak, Naruto sedang berusaha untuk tidak melihat bagian 'itu' yang sekarang tak lagi tertutupi, selimutnya tersibak oleh kakinya. "Kedua, kau sudah mati dan akulah yang menghidupkanmu."

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Akhirnya, suaranya bisa keluar.

"Yang ketiga, dengan menghidupkanmu, jiwa dan ragamu sudah menjadi milikku, Dobe-chan…" kalimat terakhir ini diucapkan dibarengi dengan seringai khas Uchiha, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto bengong, otaknya berusaha mencerna.

'Danger! Danger!'

"Ka-kau…siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto berucap terbata.

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Ia benar-benar menikmati pagi ini. Ia membuka iris onyxnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak.

Lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Harusnya ada seseorang yang mencatat rekor berapa kali sang Uchiha ini tersenyum dan menyeringai. Dunia bahkan belum menjelang siang. "Aku? Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris utama klan Uchiha." ucapnya dengan nada diulur. Sasuke merangsut ke ujung ranjang.

"…" Naruto diam mengatisipasi.

"…dan aku adalah seorang iblis…iblis yang menjadi majikanmu, Dobe-chan." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil berdiri.

Muka Naruto memerah, blushing berat, reflek ia langsung menutup matanya. _'Kami-sama, aku melihatnya! Aku melihat bagian itu!'_

Sasuke melangkah ke meja yang terletak di sebelah jendela. Mengambil tumpukan pakaian yang terlipat rapi dan satu-persatu memakainya, dimulai dengan boxer-brief berwarna hitam.

Inner Naruto masih kacau. _'Itunya! Itunya! Bagaimana bisa ada 'itu' sebesar ituuuuu!'_ Antara panik dan iri, pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk. Punyanya sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Standar lah. Tetapi ukuran kejantanan milik sang Uchiha itu hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan satu kata, monster. Please deh, Naruto, masa kau sendiri punya, tapi tidak bisa mengucapkannya tanpa sensor?

"Dobe kampungan, kau sendiri kan laki-laki, tapi kau takut melihat tubuh telanjang laki-laki lain." Suara bariton itu terdengar mengejek.

Naruto langsung menarik tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup mata, "Aku tidak takut-ttebayo! Dasar teme sialan!" Dia mengentakkan kakinya. 'Itu' miliknya bergoyang kecil. Anak manis ini masih belum sadar rupanya.

Sasuke sekarang dalam proses mengancingkan kemejanya, celananya belum terpasang menampilkan pemandangan bagian bawah yang hanya terbalut boxer-brief dan tidak menyembunyikan bagian depan yang menggembung. Mata Naruto tanpa ia bisa kendalikan selalu berakhir di arah ini. Naruto makin blushing.

Dengan canggung ia berdiri di kamarnya sendiri, menonton sang senior yang sedang melengkapi seragamnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya, "Narutoooo! Kau dan temanmu sudah bangun belum? Ayo cepat ajak dia sarapan!"

"Sudah, Iruka-nii!" Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu untuk menjawab. _'Teman?'_ pikir Naruto bingung. _'Ah, pasti yang dimaksud Sasuke-senpai.'_

Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah merapikan kancing blazer hitamnya. Suara bariton itu kembali menyapanya, "Hn, Dobe. Ada satu lagi hal yang harus kukatakan."

Naruto lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Imut sekali di mata Sasuke. "Eh, apa?"

Sang senpai malah menyeringai lebar, seringai ini entah mengapa sangat familiar di mata Naruto. Kau sering memunculkan ekspresi yang satu ini, Naruto.

"…mau sampai kapan kau memajang bendamu di hadapanku seperti itu? Dan…punyamu itu kecil juga ya…"

"Eeh…?" Naruto masih gagal paham. Ia lalu mengikuti arah dua iris onyx sang senpai yang ditunjukkan ke arah…antara selangkangannya, yang masih terpampang dengan PDnya tanpa ada sensor.

BLUSH. Muka Naruto kembali memerah semerah tomat, uap panas berhembus dari kedua telinganya. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia telanjang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TEME MESUUUUM!"

"Hn, senang memilikimu, Dobe-chan."

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana pagi yang harusnya diawali dengan pemakamannya malah berakhir begini. Yah, ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup, jadi Iruka tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk pemakaman. Ia pun ingat, sewaktu sekarat ia memang berpikir untuk akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa tetap hidup, tapi… TIDAK BEGINI JUGA.

Sewaktu ia selesai berpakaian, sambil merapal sumpah serapah pada si penyelinap kamar tentunya, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk dengan muka sombongnya itu di meja makan sembari sesekali menimpali obrolan dari Iruka yang sedang menyeduh kopi pada teko.

Naruto memandangi sang Uchiha dengan cemberut. Iruka yang melihatnya menghentikan obrolannya dengan Sasuke dan menyapa, "Pagi, Naruto."

"Pagi Iruka-nii." jawabnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Naruto baru mau menarik kursi meja makan sebelum tangan Iruka menghentikannya. Naruto menoleh heran pada Iruka.

Si empunya tangan hanya memberikan senyum, "Kau lupa Naru-chan? Hari ini giliran siapa untuk memasak sarapan?" Naruto mengerjap.

"Oh iya. Aku ya? Lupa, hehe…" balas Naruto dengan cengiran.

"Cepat sana!" ujar Iruka.

"Iya, iya, Iruka-nii tidak usah sewot begitu…" timpal Naruto, bibirnya kembali membentuk pout. "Pancake saja ya? Biar cepat." tambahnya.

"Terserah."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Teme!"

Iruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tak seharusnya kau berbicara kasar pada orang yang sudah menolongmu semalam, Naruto!" ujarnya sambil menuang kopi ke dua buah mug berwarna hijau.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mencampur adonan pancake. "Menolongku?"

Iruka menghirup kopinya, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya. "Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang berdiri bengong dengan tangan yang autopilot mixing adonan. Sungguh waifu sekali.

Jantung Naruto sesaat berhenti berdetak. _'Apa Iruka-nii juga mengetahui kejadian semalam? Dia tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?'_

Iruka terdiam, mug kopi masih tergantung di tangannya, mengantisipasi jawaban Naruto.

"A-aku…"

"Sepertinya Naru-chan tidak dapat mengingatnya karena trauma Iruka-nii." Suara maskulin menginterupsi kalimat Naruto, menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Iruka.

Naruto terhenyak, _'Iruka-nii? IRUKA-NII?! Teme brengek ini memanggil Iruka-nii sok akrab begitu! Dan apa-apaan itu Naru-chan?!'_

Belum sempat ia menyemprot sang pembicara, Iruka-nii menghela napas berat. Ia meletakkan mug itu dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Semalam Sasuke-san membawamu pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar." Iruka mengingat bagaimana ia membuka pintu untuk mendapati tubuh lemas Naruto digendong bridal style, BRIDAL STYLE, oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Ia memberitahuku bahwa gadis yang mengajakmu kencan ternyata anggota geng yang berencana mencelakakanmu." Naruto melotot mendengar ini. _'Shion? Anggota geng? Lebih mirip anggota grup cosplay!'_

"Beruntungnya Sasuke-san melihat kejadian itu dan berhasil menolongmu." lanjut Iruka dengan mata berbinar ditunjukkan pada Sasuke.

Ia kembali menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto. "Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku semalam?! Kalau tahu begini, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu kencan!"

"Iruka-nii itu…" Naruto berusaha memotong kisah Iruka. _'Bukannya memang Iruka-nii tak pernah memberiku ijin? Kemarin malah sibuk menertawakanku!'_ pikirnya pahit. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, terlihat jelas kerlingan jahil di mata sang senior.

"–apalagi menurut Sasuke-san, keperjakaanmu hampir saja diambil paksa oleh sekumpulan gadis! SEKUMPULAN GADIS, NARUTO!"

Muka Naruto memerah mendengar itu, antara malu dan kesal tertuju pada Sasuke yang sekarang dengan santainya menghirup kopinya.

"Itu tidak-"

Dengan dramatis Iruka berdiri, diterjangnya Naruto dengan pelukan yang membuat mereka berdua hampir terjatuh. Untung mangkok adonannya sudah Naruto letakkan ke counter dapur.

Wajah Naruto ditangkupkannya dengan kedua tangan, dibawanya bertatapan dengan dirinya. Manik cokelat hangat bertemu dengan manik sapphire yang melebar syok. "Naruto…" namanya disebut Iruka dengan nada yang terseret.

"…"

"…" Sasuke hanya mengamati kejadian itu dengan berminat, walau tetap mempertahankan ekspresi stoic-nya.

"Naru.. kau…."

Naruto, masih membelalak, menelan ludah dengan keras.

"–kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-san!" Iris sapphire membelalak syok mendengar kalimat itu. Naruto tidak salah dengar kan?

 _'Hubungan?'_

Masih dengan nada dramatis, Iruka meneruskan, "Kau tidak perlu berkencan dengan para gadis untuk menyembunyikan jati dirimu, Naruto! Dari pandangan pertama, aku tahu bahwa kalian bukan sekedar teman!"

Iruka menarik kepala Naruto secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya bersandar ke dadanya. "Betapa mulia dan gentlemen Sasuke-san untuk menjagamu sampai kau siap menerima hubungan kalian!"

Iruka kembali melempar tatapan lembut, lengkap dengan senyuman bangga pada Sasuke.

 _'Mulia?'_

"Tenang saja…aku menerima dirimu apa adanya Naruto! Walau kau gay, biseksual, hermaphrodite, transgender, atau malah ingin menjadi transgender yang lesbian pun, aku akan tetap menyayangimu sebagai kakakmu, Naruto!" akhir Iruka sebelum kembali melompat ke kursinya dan meneruskan menikmati kopinya seakan sebelumnya tak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Speechless. Syok. Iruka tiba-tiba menjadi se-OOC itu semenjak kedatangan Sasuke.

 _'Gay? Transgender? Lesbian?'_

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Naruto masih terdiam bengong. Mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa suara.

Iruka kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Makanan itu tak akan memasak diri mereka sendiri Naruto."

Ucapan Iruka mengirim Naruto gelagapan dan berbalik mengurusi adonan yang sedari tadi ia cueki dengan wajah yang masih tercengang. Tangannya menuang adonan pancake ke penggorengan dengan gerakan kaku.

Dari balik smartphonenya, sang Uchiha menyeringai jahil.

* * *

Sebuah Ferrari bertipe LaFerrari hitam menembus keramaian gerbang Konoha Gakuen, mengundang decak kagum para siswa dan siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Beberapa siswa sudah hapal dengan kepemilikan kendaran mewah itu, apalagi siswa di Konoha Gakuen yang mempunyai kemampuan finansial yang cukup kuat untuk membelinya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Beberapa yang lain berbisik-bisik bertanya pada temannya tentang siapa gerangan pemiliknya.

Pemilik Ferrari hitam, Uchiha Sasuke, memberhentikan kendaraannya di tempat parkir mobil yang terletak di sebelah tempat parkir kendaraan guru. Di kursi penumpang di samping, sesosok makhluk berambut pirang keemasan tengah terdiam dengan pout yang sedari tadi awet tercetak di bibirnya.

Naruto mengingat betapa kagetnya ia sewaktu ia keluar dari bangunan apartemennya meninggalkan sang Uchiha dan menemukan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir dengan apik, kontras sekali dengan lingkungan apartemennya. Kekagetan Naruto belum hilang sewaktu Sasuke menghampirinya dari belakang dan menyeretnya masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping driver.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdengar caci maki Naruto yang hanya ditimpali dengan "Hm…" atau "Hn.." dari sang Uchiha. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai lokasi.

Dengan tidak sabar Naruto berusaha membuka pintu. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kehebohan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian membuka kunci pada pintunya, membuat si blond hampir terjerembab keluar.

Naruto menoleh dengan tajam ke arah Sasuke, kesal. "Apa-apaan tadi? Aku hampir jatuh tahu!"

"Hn."

"Hentikan kau dan 'Hnn'-mu itu!"

"Hn."

"Aaaaargh!" teriaknya frustasi. Naruto akhirnya melonjak keluar, mengundang perhatian segenap siswa yang sedari tadi mengamati mobil mewah itu. Sasuke mengikutinya, dengan elegan (tidak seperti Naruto) ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar layaknya bangsawan.

Adegan ini langsung disambut dengan pekikan dan bisik-bisik dari para warga sekolah.

"Lihat itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-senpai!" "Kerennyaaa…"

"COOL!" "Kyaaaa! Tampan sekali!"

"Si pirang itu yang di foto itu kan?"

"Eh, itu bukannya si anak mesum itu?"

"Mereka serasi sekali! Kyaaaa!" Yang ini para fujoshi.

Para lelaki dari kaum rakyat jelata hanya bisa berkomentar, "Ferrari-nya cool sekali…" atau "Dia homo? Syukurlah…"

Naruto, masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga ikut digosipkan. Sasuke melangkah menuju lobi sekolah, tanpa sadar kaki Naruto mengikutinya.

"Kyaaa! Mereka pacaran?!" Ini para fujoshi lagi.

Fans fanatik sang Uchiha juga tak ketinggalan, "Anak itu…bagaimana bisa ia mendekati Sasuke-sama!"

"Siapa rakyat jelata itu?!"

Di tengah lobi, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap sosok yang tingginya terpaut dua puluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau, nanti akan bergabung denganku di mansion belakang pada waktu istirahat siang."

Si pemilik sapphire mengerjap, memproses kalimatnya itu dan mendengus. "Huh, siapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu?"

Sepasang onyx hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau akan ada di sana." ucapnya dengan suara bariton yang khas sembari berlenggang dari lobi, meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung itu menjauh dengan masih memendam rasa jengkel.

"Siapa dia? Seenaknya menyuruh…" masih bersungut-sungut, ia kemudian menuju ke arah ruang lokernya. "Teme sialan…lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan memenuhi keinginannya!"

* * *

Sang Uchiha melenggang di lorong yang sepi. Pikirannya sekali tertuju pada sosok bersurai pirang keemasan yang menjadi penumpang mobilnya pagi ini. Ia sendiri sedang dalam mood untuk berkendara sendiri, sehingga ia meminta chauffeurnya untuk mengantarkan mobil sport miliknya ke apartemen si blond.

Diputarnya kembali memori kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. _'Para Malaikat Buangan menjadi lebih berani dan terang-terangan.'_

Lamunannya terpotong begitu sosok pemuda bermuka malas berambut coklat dengan model dikuncir atas menyerupai nanas berdiri bersandar pada dinding lorong memasuki matanya.

"Sasuke." sapa sosok itu degan nada malas, ditambahi dengan uapan.

"Shikamaru." balasnya singkat.

Pemuda itu, Shikamaru mengarahkan manik gelapnya ke arah sang Uchiha. "Tindakanmu cepat sekali."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya. Masih bersandar, Shikamaru kembali menguap, hapal dengan gelagat si tuan muda yang satu ini.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa yang seorang Uchiha inginkan, akan kami dapatkan."

Shikamaru meluruskan berdirinya, tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepalanya untuk sandaran kepala. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau langsung memasukkan manusia begitu saja ke dalam peerage." ujarnya sembari berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Si pemilik surai raven hanya memandangnya datar, sebelum langkah Shikamaru tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tengah lorong dan memandangnya degan tatapan menyelidik. "Sasuke, apakah kau…"

Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan sekilas senyum tipis nan licik. "Begitulah. Sudah kubilang, Apa yang seorang Uchiha inginkan, akan kami dapatkan." Ucapnya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Shikamaru yang kini berganti terdiam di tengah lorong.

Manik gelap Shikamaru memandang punggung sang Uchiha yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapn yang kembali malas. "Merepotkan. Dasar Uchiha."

* * *

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes.

Bunyi tetes air menggema dalam ruangan yang luas beralas hamparan rumput berwarna hijau.

Sebuah pohon berukuran raksasa menjulang tinggi dari tengah rungan itu, menembus terang atap yang tak terlihat di atasnya. Akar pohon itu, tebal dan kuat mencengkeram tanah, satu sisinya menyentuh permukaan air dari sebuah kolam yang berada di satu sisi kakinya dan rerumputan yang terpangkas rapi di sisi-sisi lainnya.

Dinding ruangan itu tinggi, bagian bawahnya dihiasi pahatan simbol-simbol dengan warna yang sudah memudar termakan usia. Tanaman ivy bahkan telah menggantung dari beberapa pilar penyangga.

Kolam berbentuk oval yang berada di kaki pohon itu sedikit beriak akibat tetes air yang mengalir pelan namun konstan dari pohon itu.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Di ujung kolam itu, sebuah sosok berambut panjang duduk di atas rumput. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke depan dengan tangan yang setengah memeluk. Sosok itu mengenakan yukata longgar berwarna putih dengan corak garis berwarna biru tua.

Surainya berwarna merah darah dengan ujung yang memudar ke warna oranye menyerupai nyala api. Wajahnya halus, walau masih terlihat sisi maskulinnya, dengan mata berwarna aquamarine yang menatap jauh menuju kolam itu. Jika tak memperhatikan, bisa saja orang akan mengira sosok ini perempuan, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai bebas sampai sebatas pinggangnya.

Iris aquamarine terus menerawang ke dalam permukaan air bening itu. Sesekali ia menarik napas dalam, membuat obor-obor di samping gerbang kehilangan apinya sesaat. Tapi orang itu tak peduli. Dia terus duduk terdiam, mengeratkan pelukannya ke kakinya.

Saat ini yang sosok itu inginkan hanyalah kehangatan. Ia mengerakan pelukannya ke tubuhnya sendiri, berandai-andai.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah gerbang ruangan. Merasa terganggu, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan pandangan datar.

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang iblis berpakaian pelayan menyembul dari balik pintu itu.

"Kyuubi-sama, kehadiran anda sedang dibutuhkan."

Sosok itu–sang Kyuubi-sama, mengernyitkan dahinya, terganggu. Dengan nada yang tajam ia bertanya, "Memang, sedang di mana _dia_?"

Iblis berambut hijau tua itu menunduk, terintimidasi oleh nada Kyuubi. "Yang Mulia sedang bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi mendecih. Iblis berstatus pelayan itu menelan ludah payah.

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan beberapa langkah sampailah ia di hadapan pelayan itu. "Beritahu mereka untuk menunggu di Aula ketiga, aku akan kembali ke kediamanku untuk mengganti pakaianku." Perintahnya yang langsung disambut dengan bungkukan hormat dari iblis berambut hijau itu.

"Baik, Kyuubi-sama." Pelayan itu lantas berjalan cepat untuk melaksanakan perintah sebelum suara Kyuubi kembali memanggilnya.

"Mine, seduhkan the herbal untukku. Aku tunggu di kediamanku."

"Baik, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi menunggu sampai sosok pelayan itu menghilang di kejauhan. Kyuubi sekilas kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kolam itu. "Aku…" nada suaranya bergetar pelan.

Tak menemukan kata, ia berbalik keluar. Ujung yukatanya tersibak oleh gerakan itu.

Dengan senyuman sendu ia menutup gerbang ruangan itu pelan-pelan.

"Sampai jumpa."

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes.

* * *

"Siswa nomor 14 tolong bacakan paragraf kedua halaman 57."

Siswa yang bersangkutan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membacakan teks yang tercetak di buku pelajarannya.

"Matahari sangat tinggi di atas–"

Naruto setengah mendengarkan dengan tidak berminat. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada serentetan kejadian pagi tadi.

 _'Uchiha mesum sialan…'_

 _'Tapi dia menyelamatkan nyawamu lho…'_ inner voicenya malah melawan.

 _'Dia sudah membuat Iruka-nii salah paham!'_

 _'Itu cuma harga kecil yang harus dibayar untuk keselamatanmu.'_

 _'Teme sombong itu juga seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh! Memang dia pikir siapa dia?'_

 _'Majikanmu?'_ inner Naruto menyuplai tak diharapkan.

"Aaaah!" pekiknya frustasi sembari mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

"Umino-san? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" suara sang guru memanggilnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, pandangan seluruh orang tertuju padanya. Gurunya masih diam menatapnya datar, menunggu jawaban darinya. Oh iya, ia masih di dalam kelas.

"Uuh, tidak ada sensei…" ucapnya canggung.

Sang sensei kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku teks yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. "Kalau begitu, kembali berkonsentrasi ke pelajaran, Umino-san."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baik sensei. Maaf mengganggu."

Gurunya kemudian melanjutkan ceramahnya tentang pelajaran. Naruto menghela napas pelan. _'Tenangkan dirimu Naruto! Hilangkan si Teme brengsek itu dari pikiranmu!'_

Wajah tampan pucat dengan iris onyx berkelebat di pikirannya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, berusaha mengguncangkan image Sasuke keluar dari kepalanya.

 _'Teme mesum sialan! Aku harus mencari cara untuk melupakannya!'_ Naruto melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Terlihat siswa dari kelas senior tengah berolahraga. Naruto melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kelasnya. Waktu sudah mendekati istirahat makan siang. Kelas olahraga itu pastinya akan segera mengakhir pelajarannya.

Mata Naruto menangkap warna pink di tengah-tengah siswa itu. Dengan minat yang baru dia menatap sumber warna pink itu yang sedang berdiri di ujung terjauh lapangan.

 _'Sakura-senpai! Jadi kelas Sakura-senpai yang berolahraga…'_ pikirnya gembira. _'Jarang-jarang aku bisa menonton mereka…'_

Naruto tersenyum lebar, gembira. Image Sasuke sudah luntur dari kepalanya. Sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi image Sakura yang berlari-lari, berkeringat, dan berkilau-kilau di lapangan track.

Hanya saja itu tidak terjadi, si kepala pink malah sekarang terlihat berbicara pada guru olahraganya dan membuat gerakan melambaikan tangan pada beberapa temannya.

 _'Sakura-senpai mau pergi! Tidaaak!'_ Ucap inner Naruto sebelum tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. _'Berarti ia mau ke ruang ganti di gym!'_

Hati Naruto berbunga-bunga, _'Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengintip Sakura-senpai!'_ pikirnya penuh semangat.

Naruto berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Sensei!"

Guru itu menghentikan ceramahanya, merasa sedikit terganggu oleh interupsi yang kembali dilakukan oleh makhluk pirang ini. "Ada apa , Umino-san?"

"Uuh, bolehkah aku ke toilet?"

Guru itu melirik jam, "Sebentar lagi pelajaran berakhir Umino-san. Kau bisa menunggu?"

 _'Uuh repot sekali, Sakura-senpai keburu kembali ke ruang ganti!'_ Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya ke perutnya, "Tapi perutku sakit sekali sensei…" ucapnya dengan nada memelas, tanpa sadar memasang puppy eyes-nya kepada sang sensei, "…boleh kan?"

Sang sensei merasa melihat pemandangan yang menyilaukan di depannya. Dengan nada yang mengambang, ia pun memperbolehkan Naruto, "Silahkan pergi, Umino-san."

Si pirang tersenyum ceria, "Terima kasih sensei!" Ia melesat keluar kelas, meninggalkan sang sensei yang masih terpesona oleh puppy eyes-nya.

Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong. Ia tak mempedulikan beberapa teriakan yang memarahinya karena berlari-lari di lorong. Kalau ia tidak cepat, ia akan lagi-lagi tertinggal mengintip Sakura.

Ia berusaha mengurangi suara langkahnya sewaktu ia mendekati ruang ganti. Mengendap-endap, ia mendekati ruang ganti. Diraihnya kenop pintu dan diputarnya. _'Bagus! Tidak dikunci!'_

Pintu didorong perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Kosong.

Sakura sepertinya belum tiba di ruang ganti. Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia masuk dan pelan-pelan menutup pintu. Ruangan itu bercat krem dipenuhi loker besi panjang berwarna cokelat. Sebuah lemari berukuran besar terletak di ujung ruangan.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah tipis terdengar dari luar ruang ganti. Naruto panik. _'Sakura-senpai datang! Aku harus segera bersembunyi!'_

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bingung mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dengan asal ia berlari ke salah satu loker dan menarik pintunya lantas melompat masuk ke dalamnya. Darurat.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seseorang dengan seragam petugas kebersihan. Petugas wanita itu tadinya mendengar suara-suara aneh, tapi sewaktu dilihatnya ruang ganti itu kosong ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Palingan cuma khayalan. Dihampirinya lemari di ujung ruangan dan petugas itu meletakkan sebuah pengharum ruangan di atas lemari itu. Seusai itu ia lantas keluar dari ruang ganti.

Naruto yang menahan napas sedari tadi, membuang napasnya. _'Kupikir Sakura-senpai…'_ pikirnya setengah kecewa, setengah lega. Badannya lemas setelah efek adrenalin meninggalkannya.

' _Loker ini panas juga…'_ batinnya sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya, mencoba menimbulkan efek angin.

"Hoi." Ada sebuah suara berat menghardiknya.

Mendengar itu Naruto menyadari betapa sempitnya loker itu, yang mana tidak wajar, karena lokernya berukuran besar.

"Hoi!" suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Naruto memucat, lagi-lagi arah belakangnya. Sekarang ia baru merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul, namun bukan besi, menekannya. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh.

Dan mendapati wajah tan dibingkai rambut berwarna putih kebiruan menyapanya. Wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan yang nyata terlihat. Pemuda di hadapannya, eh, belakangnya itu menggertakan giginya yang runcing.

"Cari loker lain, bodoh." desisnya. Pemuda itu agak terbungkuk di dalam loker karena tinggi badannya, masalah yang tidak ditemui Naruto.

Naruto kembali cengo. Siku pemuda itu masih menekan punggungnya. Oh jadi ini benda tumpul itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" seru Naruto akhirnya sadar.

"Tujuan yang sama denganmu, dasar bodoh." jawab pemuda itu tidak sabar. Sosok yang berbagi loker dengannya itu familiar di mata Naruto.

Terkenal sebagai salah satu orang mesum, namun masuk dalam jajaran siswa terkeren, adalah Hozuki Suigetsu. Mereka sering bertemu dan bersaing dalam aksi kemesuman. Pemuda ini juga masih kelas satu seperti Naruto, namun karena jaringan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke dan kelompoknya, ia dikenal sebagai cowok populer, bukan loser seperti Naruto. Naruto terkadang cemburu padanya karen hal ini.

"Kau juga mau mengintip Sakura-senpai?!"

Suigetsu mendengus, "Huh untuk apa aku mengintip gorila itu? Yang kuincar adalah Kotomi-chan, teman sekelasnya yang jauh lebih seksi!" klaimnya. "Pergi sana cari lokermu sendiri! Tempat ini sudah aku klaim duluan, dasar mesum tak berpengalaman!"

Urat jengkel berkedut di pelipis Naruto, "Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berpengalaman? Dasar gigi runcing aneh!"

Bola mata Suigetsu menatapnya remeh, "Kau laaaah…" tunjuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir dari loker ini muka ikan bodoh!" seru Naruto dengan nada tinggi, namun tetap cempreng menyakitkan telinga.

"Siapa yang kau bilang muka ikan? Dasar banci! Kau pasti ke sini karena ingin berganti pakaian kan?"

"Aku bukan banci! Kau sendiri ke sini pasti karena ingin mengambil bra milik Sakura-senpai dan mengkoleksinya!" kata Naruto defensif.

"Kau bisa pakai bra itu! Dada si gorila itu sama ratanya dengan dadamu!" ucap Suigetsu dengan muka mengejek.

"Jangan menghina Sakura-senpai seperti itu?! Dia adalah wanita tercantik di sekolah ini tahu?!" Poin plus untuk Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, kau lebih cantik dari gorila itu, baka Naru-chan."

"Siapa kau bilang cantik? Aku ini tampan tahu! Lebih daripada kau… Bahkan si Sasu-Teme mesum itu lebih tampan darimu!" balas Naruto berapi-api. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang menerima kenyataan, status quo, de facto, fortissimo, bahwa Sasuke itu tampan.

"Tampan? Siapa si Sasu-Teme ini?!"

"Tentu saja si Uchiha Sasuke brengsek temanmu itu, gigi runcing bau ikan!"

BRANG! BRAK!

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti. Sebuah lekukan berbentuk kepalan tangan tercetak di pintu loker besi tempat mereka bersembunyi. Hati kedua insan yang berseteru itu sama-sama mencelos. Saking asyiknya bertengkar, mereka jadi tidak merasakan alarm bahaya yang berusaha disampaikan oleh insting mereka sedari tadi.

BRAK! KLANG!

Pintu loker yang sudah penyok itu ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Naruto dan Suigetsu tanpa sadar memasang pose berpelukan, ketakutan. Naruto masih bingung, sementara Suigetsu tahu jelas siapa pelaku perusakan ini.

Wajah cantik berkulit putih bak porselen dibingkai surai sewarna bunga sakura menyapa mereka. Sosoknya yang ayu menampilkan senyum lembut yang menjanjikan seribu tahun penderitaan bagi yang melawannya. Aura gelap menyelimuti sekitar gadis itu. Secantik namanya, secantik dirinya, Haruno Sakura berdiri (terlihat) menjulang di hadapan dua (calon) pengintip itu bagaikan Dewi Perang lengkap dengan armor kemenangan dan tombak yang dihunus mengancam ke arah Naruto dan Suigetsu. Cantik dan mengerikan.

Muka Naruto dan Suigetsu pucat pasi. Keringat dingin meluncur. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa lari.

Di sekitar Sakura, beberapa siswi berdiri mengitari loker itu. Aura mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan aura sang Dewi Perang.

"Apa…yang kalian lakukan di sini…" desis Sakura keji.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUNI KAMIIIIII!"

The nature of common enemy, ketika di hadapan bahaya yang jauh lebih mengancam, dua orang musuh pun menjadi bersatu.

* * *

"Jadi singkatnya…mereka berdua berusaha mengintip di ruang ganti perempuan pada waktu jam pelajaran olahraga kelasmu, Sakura?"

Duo pengintip, Naruto dan Suigetsu, dalam keadaan wajah dan tubuh penuh lebam, duduk terikat oleh tambang melingkari tubuh mereka di ruang santai mansion di lantai dua. Dibandingkan Naruto, wajah Suigetsu mengalami memar dan pembengkakkan yang jauh lebih parah, tentu saja hasil karya Sakura. Kenapa? Coba ingat lagi bahan pertengkaran Naruto dan Suigetsu yang ternyata terdengar keras sampai ke luar ruang ganti.

"Kau harus bertanya lagi, Juugo?!" tukas Sakura, masih dengan nada sebal, sambil menuang teh dari teko porselen ke cangkir. Duduk cantik di kursi, ia menghirup tehnya, berusaha mencari ketenangan.

Duo pelaku kini masih tertunduk, Suigetsu, karena kesakitan, Naruto, karena malu.

Sai menyelesaikan scone[2] ketiganya dalam dua gigitan. Ia berdiri bersandar dinding, wajahnya menatap penuh minat pada kedua pelaku kejahatan itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Dobe. Kau akan datang ke sini siang ini." Sang kepala suku berkomentar. "Kalau kau saking inginnya lihat tubuh telanjang, aku bisa membawamu ke kamar untuk sekalian praktek, Dobe. Sekalian kelanjutan tadi pagi."

Kepala Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Aku tidak sudi, TEME!" tampiknya cepat. Sambil blushing tentunya.

"Banci tsundere." gumam Suigetsu pelan.

"Apa katamu gigi runcing?!"

"Rambut landak."

"Bau ikan!"

"Pendek!"

"KALIAN BERISIIIK!" Sang Sakura-sama sudah berbicara, duo mesum itu kembali diam, mengkerut.

Juugo menghela napas, lelah dirinya melihat kelakuan anak-anak TK di hadapannya. "Hentikan kalian semua…" Kalau ada yang berpikir rasional dan keibu–kebapakan itulah Juugo. Terkadang Sai dan Sasuke tidak dapat diandalkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Juugo melangkah pelan dan berhenti di hadapan Naruto dan Suigetsu. "Kalian harus minta maaf pada Sakura."

Duo mesum itu saling bertatapan, seakan bertukar pikiran. Lalu sama-sama menghela napas.

"Maaf, Sakura/Sakura-senpai…" koor Naruto dan Sugetsu kompak.

Juugo kini menoleh ke arah Sakura, seakan menantikan sesuatu. Sakura menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku maafkan." Mata Sakura menatap tajam duo mesum itu, "Tapi lain kali…." tambahnya dengan nada mengancam tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto dan Suigetsu lagi-lagi kompak menelan ludah payah.

"Sudah-sudah… Hilangkan suasana suram ini." suara Sai memotong adegan itu dengan santai, sekarang melahap sandwich[3].

"Juugo lepaskan ikatan ini!" ucap Suigetsu pada si kepala oranye yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Juugo dengan mengambil pisau.

SRET SRET SRET

Tambang terlepas dari tubuh Naruto dan Suigetsu.

"Ah, leganya…" Suigetsu langsung berdiri dan meluruskan tubuhnya. Naruto masih terduduk di karpet, tubuhnya dilekuk-lekukan berusaha menghilangkan pegal. Tatkala melakukan itu, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hmm? Luka-lukaku sudah hilang?" Lebam di tangannya sudah menghilang. Ia meraba wajahnya, bengkak akibat amuk massa telah sembuh. Tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Itu karena kekuatan iblismu menyuplai energi penyembuh, Dobe-chan."

"Hng?" Naruto mendongak menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk.

"Benar, kau lupa? Sekarang kau itu iblis Naru-chan. Kau tidak merasakan aliran energi ke seluruh tubuhmu?" timpal Sai. "Coba tutup matamu dan rasakan. Manusia biasa tidak mempunyai energi seperti itu."

Naruto merenggang-renggangkan tangannya. Benar, ada sesuatu hal berbeda yang ia rasakan sewaktu ia melakukan itu. Dia menutup mata sejenak, mencoba merasakan.

Sesuatu berdesir dalam aliran darahnya. Hangat

Ia kembali membuka mata.

Naruto merubah posisi duduknya. Sekarang ia duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki ia letakkan di samping paha. Uke sekali Naru-chan. "Maksud kalian kejadian kemarin itu nyata? Dan aku diselamatkan Teme mesum ini?"

"Jadi kau masih tidak yakin dengan ceritaku tadi pagi? Mau kuulangi? Berarti aku mesti menginap lagi di kamarmu."

"Bagamanapa aku bisa percaya pada laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarku pagi-pagi dalam keadaan telanjang?! Bersyukurlah aku tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi karena pelecehan!"

"Dobe-chan, kalau kau melaporkanku, berarti kau harus melaporkan dirimu sendiri juga." ujar Sasuke santai.

"Benar!" Diiyakan oleh Sakura. Sai dan Juugo hanya mengangguk-angguk di background sementara Suigetsu menghabisi biskuit.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok. Ukuran ranjangmu single, memudahkanku untuk memelukmu sewaktu tidur. Apalagi jika tiap pagi kau suguhkan pemandangan seindah tadi pagi, aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu tidur." tambah Sasuke dengan bariton khasnya.

Muka Naruto merah, ingat kejadian di mana ia dengan PDnya memanjang tubuh telanjangnya di depan Sasuke.

"Teme..kau..kau…"

"Bagaimana, Dobe-chan? Siap untuk malam kedua?"

Muka Naruto makin memerah. Sebenarnya yang blushing dalam ruangan itu tidak hanya Naruto, tapi juga Sakura yang membiarkan imajinasinya berkeliaran liar mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto di tempat tidur berukuran single. Sasuke dan Naruto melepas kancing kemeja mereka satu persatu. Sasuke di atas, mendorong Naruto jatuh ke ranjang. Bibir mereka bertemu. Saliva bertukar. Adegan panas menanti…

Otak Sakura serasa direbus membayangkan itu semua.

"Itu..itu..itu…." terdengar suara Naruto berusaha membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Si empunya masalah hanya menebar seringai.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan mangoda anak ini terus-terusan." Kali ini Sai yang berusaha menengahi. "Tujuan kita memerintahkan Naru-chan ("Aku tidak diperintah!" sela Naruto) ke sini kan untuk meresmikan keanggotaannya di klub ini."

"Benar." Sekarang si rambut oranye, Juugo, menimpali.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pelan menghampiri Naruto. "Seperti yang kau alami kemarin, kau diserang oleh sesosok makhluk bernama Malaikat Buangan."

Sosok Shion muncul sekelebat dalam pikiran Naruto. "Malaikat Buangan? Maksudmu Shion?"

"Gadis itu adalah Malaikat Buangan yang menyamar untuk menghabisimu. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, aku mengikatmu dengan perjanjian dan mengubahmu menjadi iblis di bawah peerageku."

"Sama seperti kami, Naru-chan." timpal Sai.

Meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, Sakura menambahkan, "Kami semua yang ada di sini adalah iblis."

"Semua yang tergabung dalam klub ini adalah iblis anggota peerage milik Sasuke."

"Peerage?"

Sakura langsung dalam mode menjelaskan. "Peerage itu semacam keluarga aliansi iblis. Iblis memperbesar jumlah mereka dan menambah kekuatan dengan mengubah makhluk-makhluk non-iblis menjadi iblis melalui perjanjian atau membentuk aliansi kekuatan dengan iblis-iblis yang berposisi lebih lemah."

Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto. "Dalam kasusmu ini, kau ini semacam iblis yang baru saja diubah. Sasuke yang mengubahmu adalah kepala keluarga yang memasukkanmu ke dalam anggota keluarganya. Begitulah penjelasan sederhananya."

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Jadi, karena aku anggota peerage yang terbaru, aku otomatis masuk klub ini?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Memang ini klub apa sih?" pertanyaan itu membuat satu ruangan sweatdrop.

"Resminya, klub ini terdaftar dengan nama Klub Occult alias Klub Penelitian Gaib untuk mengusir minat siswa yang ingin masuk atau menyelidiki klub ini." Sai menjawab pertanyaan itu dibumbui dengan senyum garingnya.

"Nama Klub Penelitian Gaib itu hanya kedok untuk menyembunyikan sosok asli klub ini." Sasuke sendiri yang berbicara saat ini.

 _'Kedengarannya misterius sekali…'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kecil kepalanya ke kiri, bingung. Aduh, moe sekali. "Jadi ini sebenarnya klub apa? Klub perkumpulan iblis?"

Seluruh anggota menjawab bersamaan, kompak.

"Klub Perjamuan Teh."

"Klub Makan Minum." Nah, yang ini Suigetsu yang menjawab.

Naruto membelalak, agak tercengang rupanya. Bakal dikiranya klub ini semacam Fairy Tail atau Dollars gitu, minimal Suzuran fight club, lah.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di karpet lantai. "Jadi, Umino Naruto, mulai sekarang, secara resmi kau menjadi bagian dari kami."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Ah, baiklah." ucapnya awkward sebelum menyambar tangan sang Uchiha.

Wrong move.

Sasuke langsung menarik seluruh tubuhnya ke atas dengan satu hentakan sehingga wajah Naruto menubruk dada bidang sang Uchiha. Tangan si surai raven dengan sigap terlingkar di pinggangnya, mempererat posisi mereka. Yang satunya ditempatkan dengan strategis di salah satu bongkahan pantat Naruto.

"Heh, apa yang kau –" Naruto merasakan dengan jelas lekukan tubuh mereka jadi satu.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara yang harusnya hanya legal di atas ranjang. "Selamat datang, Dobeku."

Sakura langsung ambruk dengan cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidungnya.

* * *

"Karena ini yang pertama kalinya bagimu, kau harus mencoba Earl Grey." Juugo menuangkan cairan seduhan teh ke cangkir porselen. Disodorkannya cangkir itu pada Naruto yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi terjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto menerimanya dan dengan ragu mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya. Dihirupnya aroma teh itu. Harum khas teh.

Juugo mendekatkan sebuah tempat gula dari logam ke arah Naruto, "Ini gula jika kau memerlukannya. Jika kau mau menambahkan susu, milk jug-nya masih dipakai Sasuke."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menuang susu banyak-banyak ke dalam cangkirnya. Ia tidak mau meminta itu dari Sasuke, nanti malah kena grep-grepe lagi. Dipandanginya lagi cairan berwarna merah kecoklatan di cangkirnya. Didekatkannya sekali lagi ke bibirnya dan ia menenggaknya.

Naruto mendecap-decapkan lidahnya. Biasanya ia minum teh hitam biasa, teh hijau, atau mugicha. Rasa teh hitam kuat bercampur dengan sedikit rasa…parfum?

"Aneh?" Yang ditanyai mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak sering kok menyeduh teh jenis ini. Sasuke tidak menyukainya."

Di background Suigetsu mendengus. Sakura masih terbaring di sofa panjang, kepalanya disandarakan ke lengan sofa, dialasi bantal. Tangannya sibuk mengibasi dirinya sendiri. Sai sudah menghilang ke ruangannya, mengeklaim bahwa dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan inspirasi untuk pekerjaannya.

Mereka menikmati teh dan camilan makan siang dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Ah, Dobe." Sasuke membuka suara.

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme!" balas Naruto sengit yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke. "Kau bisa memasak kan?" terus si surai raven.

Naruto mengerjap, "Eh, iya. Kenapa?" Kalimat ini langsung mengundang perhatian Sakura, Suigetsu, dan Juugo.

"Berarti, tugasmu sebagai anggota baru adalah membantu Juugo." ucap Sasuke sekenanya sambil mencomot sandwich isi tuna.

"IDE BAGUS!" seru Suigetsu mengejutkan Naruto. "Ternyata kau ada gunanya juga, baka Naruto!"

Apapun lebih bagus dari masakan Sakura.

Inner Suigetsu tergelak gembira. Dengan begini, Sakura tidak perlu lagi mencoba membantu Juugo yang kerepotan. Sasuke, Sai, dan dirinya sendiri memang tidak bisa memasak sehingga tugas mempersiapkan hidangan dan cemilan pasti jatuh ke Juugo atau malah mereka memesannya dari bakery. Namun, kalau Sakura sudah mulai masuk dapur, hasilnya akan jauh lebih parah dari apa yang bisa diproduksi oleh mereka bertiga.

Sakura bangkit dan mengasumsikan posisi duduk. Ia berdeham, sambil tersenyum ia menambahi, "Kalau kau masih bingung, aku bersedia untuk membantumu, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar itu Naruto bahagia bukan main. Di dapur bersama Sakura-senpai? Ooh, sungguh indahnya. Dia belum tahu rasanya brownies batu arang karya Sakura.

Khayalan Naruto buyar waktu tiga laki-laki di ruangan itu berseru secara bersamaan, nada panik tercermin di suara mereka, "TIDAK USAH!"

Sakura cemberut mendengar itu.

"Masakanku tidak seburuk itu kok… Buktinya kalian tidak mati waktu aku yang menyeduh teh!" bantahnya.

"Itu karena menyeduh the hanya berurusan dengan dedaunan dan air. Kalau lebih dari itu, palingan kita akan minum air keras." timpal Suigetsu mengejek.

"Diam Suigetsu brengsek!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Suigetsu yang sekerang saling melempar pandangan jengkel satu sama lain. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. "Sakura, kau dilarang memasak."

Sakura makin cemberut mendengar itu dari pemimpinnya sendiri. "Tapi Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau cuma membantu?" ucapnya mencoba berkilah.

"Tidak boleh." Sang Uchiha telah bersabda.

"Baiklah…"

Inner Suigetsu melonjak-lonjak penuh kemenangan. Tak ada lagi brownies batu, biskuit arang, sup coca cola, dan lain sebagainya. Juugo sendiri tersenyum lega, tidak perlu ia khawatir akan kerusakan yang terus dialami dapur sewaktu Sakura mencoba memasak.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Teme. Mengenai Shi–Malaikat Buangan itu, kenapa ia menyerangku?"

Aura ruangan langsung berubah.

Sasuke mengambil cangkir dan menghirup teh yang sudah ia campuri susu banyak-banyak. Ia kurang suka dengan campuran minyak citrus di Earl Grey sehingga ia menutupinya dengan rasa susu. Pelan ia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke tatakannya.

"Alasan itu masih tidak jelas, Naruto-kun." Malah Sakura yang menjawab.

"Iblis seperti kami, Malaikat Buangan, yaitu malaikat yang diusir dari surga, dan Malaikat memang sudah berseteru sejak lama. Keterlibatan mereka di dunia manusia, seperti rencana pembunuhan mereka padamu, kemungkinan besar tak lepas dari perseteruan itu." lanjutnya.

"Heeh, dunia ini rumit sekali!" komentar Naruto terkejut. Dalam khayalannya, makhluk-makhluk bersayap macam-macam saling bertarung dengan mencakar-cakar dan mengirimkan bola energi seperti kamehameha. Naru-chan, yang seperti ini benar-benar ada lho.

Juugo menanggapi pelan, "Tenanglah Naruto-kun, sekarang dunia ini dalam relative peace, yang berarti tak ada konflik fisik yang berat di antara ketiga pihak. Ini semua–"

"Gadis itu, kau bilang namanya Shion kan?"Suara Sasuke memotong pembicaraan itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Dilihat dari bulu sayapnya yang hanya sedikit yang layu[4], sepertinya ia adalah salah satu Malaikat Buangan rangking atas." Suara Sasuke memotong pembicaraan itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, dengan langkah elegan ia mendekati pintu kaca menuju balkon. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Berhati-hatilah, Dobe. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi iblis, ia akan berusaha jauh lebih keras untuk mencelakaimu."

* * *

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir lama. Naruto berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan menuju ke apartemennya. Sehabis jam pulang, bukannya ia segera ke rumah, ia malah mampir makan di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.. Walaupun ia tadi sempat memakan scone dan sandwich di mansion, tapi ia masih lapar. Lapar mata, pikiran, dan hati akan ramen sebenarnya.

Sebelum ia kembali ke kelas karena jam makan siang, ia dijelaskan oleh Juugo bahwa membantunya di dapur bukanlah tugas utamanya sebagai pelayan iblis anggota peerage Sasuke.

"Tugas kita semua adalah mencari pengikut, yaitu orang yang meminta pertolongan iblis dan memenuhi permintaan mereka dengan membuat perjanjian. Dengan begitu, kita akan menerima kekuatan sebagai gantinya."

"Seperti padaku?"

"Kau masih tidak paham juga, baka Naruto?!"

"Diam kau Suigetsu!"

"Amatiran sepertimu takkan bisa menyaingiku dalam mencari pengikut! Suatu hari, aku akan menemukan pengikut seksi yang mau menjadi pelayanku!" ucap Suigetsu.

Di kepalanya terbayang gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi mengelilingi seorang Suigetsu yang berdiri di tahta. 'Sentuh kami master….' Begitulah gadis-gadis dalam khayalan Suigetsu berbicara. Suigetsu ngiler, ekspresi mupeng.

"Heh, memang itu bisa?!"

"Hentikan kalian ini…" Juugo sampai lelah melerai. Pertengkaran kecil mereka berhenti waktu Sakura datang dan mengusir mereka semua.

Sampai sore ini, Naruto masih terpikir kata-kata Juugo dan Suigetsu.

 _'Mencari pengikut ya?'_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memandang ke langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Sejujurnya ia masih agak trauma dengan merah senja ini. Di bawah langit yang sama, orang yang ia percayai sudah mencelakakannya, membuat meregang nyawa dan diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

Sembari merenungkan kejadian kemarin, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia ingin berpikir lebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Yah, daripada ia pulang dengan muka kusut dan membuat Iruka khawatir.

Jika kencan kemarin tidak pernah terjadi, kehidupannya yang normal akan tetap baik-baik saja. Ia akan dengan bebas melakukan aksi-aksi mesum tanpa berurusan dengan dunia iblis, malaikat, atau tetek bengek lainnya. Ia akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang biasanya.

Kaki Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah. Langit yang merah tengah bertransformasi menjadi gelap.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, _'Haah, jalani dulu saja, Naruto! Kau bisa melakukannya-ttebayo!'_

Berseru dalam dirinya, Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke atas.

Kwak kwaak kwaak.

Hanya suara burung dari pepohonan yang menyambutnya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati sekitarnya. Pepohonan yang berjajar di sekitar jalan membentuk bayang-bayang temaram. Satu per satu lampu jalan mulai menyala, menerangi situasi sekitarnya. Naruto terperanjat.

Ia berada di taman air mancur tempat Shion menusuknya dengan tombak cahaya.

Tangan kiri Naruto otomatis ke perutnya. Sakit, ia mengingat jelas rasa sakitnya.

 _'Shion…'_

Krssk. Kresk.

Sebuah suara berisik menyambutnya, terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Naruto. Suara itu berasal dari rimbunan pepohonan di belakangnya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, instingnya memberitahunya akan bahaya yang mengancam.

"Siapa di sana!?"

Kresk. Trsk.

Sebuah siluet muncul dari bayang-bayang pepohonan yang menghitam. Sosok itu membawa dirinya keluar dari semak. Cahaya lampu menerpa sosok yang baru saja menampakan dirinya tersebut.

Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna merah bata. Potongan rambut membentuk poni membingkai wajahnya dengan ujung yang memanjang. Sosok itu mengenakan baju kelabu tanpa lengan yang menutup dari ujung leher sampai pertengahan perutnya dengan ujung yang memanjang sampai ke pahanya, menampakkan garis perut yang fit. Sosok itu mengenakan sarung tangan panjang dan hotpants ketat berwarna hitam dan stocking dengan warna sama.

Ukuran dada DD, sama seperti Shion. Atau malah E?

Mata Naruto berbinar melihat itu. Jeli ia mendeteksi ukuran walau sepasang gunung itu dilapisi kain.

Mulut si rambut merah membuka, memperdengarkan suaranya yang feminin. "Kau…bocah pirang, bukannya kau seharusnya sudah mati dihabisi Shion-sama kemarin?!"

Naruto masih membatu, memandangi bagian dada si rambut merah yang menggembung besar.

"Cih, apa kau sekarang sudah menjadi iblis? Jika benar, maka tidak ada ruginya bila aku menghabisimu sekarang juga!"

Energi berwarna kekuningan menyelimuti si rambut merah berdada jumbo. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih menyeruak keluar dari balik punggungnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto serasa bernostalgia. Bedanya, sayap gadis di depannya ini tidak rusak, tidak seperti sayap Shion yang beberapa bagian bulunya rusak dan lusuh.

Ia kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menarik sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna kekuningan.

Iris sapphire Naruto melebar melihatnya. _'Bahaya! Bahaya!'_

Tombak cahaya itu dilemparkan ke arah Naruto, diarahkan pada dadanya.

Naruto membeku. _'Ayolah kaki… bergeraklah!'_ pikirnya panik.

Tombak itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter sebelum menghantamnya saat Naruto akhirnya dapat menggerakkan kakinya. Naruto melompat ke belakang, menghindar. Tombak itu menancap dalam ke lantai batu taman.

Nyaris saja.

Gadis itu sudah mengepakkan sayapnya terbang menyergap Naruto.

BRUAK!

Naruto terdorong jatuh. Ia langsung meringsut ke belakang sebelum sebuah tangan berkuku panjang menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha lari namun masih tertahan oleh cengekeraman gadis itu.

"Tidak akan!" bentak gadis itu.

"LEPAS!"

SRAAK!

Kemeja Naruto terkoyak, menampakkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya. _'Aaah, Iruka-nii akan marah padaku…'_

Naruto berupaya berdiri. Sementara itu, sang gadis membuang sobekan kemejanya dan kembali menghadap Naruto.

"Jangan la–" apapun yang akan diucapkan gadis itu terputus. Iris sewarna lycoris[5] melebar, pandangannya tertuju ke arah bagian tubuh Naruto yang terekspos. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan itu yang mengarah ke arah..lehernya?

Lambang berwarna hitam berbentuk tiga tomoe dengan kipas di tengahnya tercetak di perpotongan leher Naruto.

Hening sesaat melanda sebelum gadis itu berbisik dengan suara ragu. "Kau..kau anggota peerage Uchiha Sasuke?!"

* * *

[1] Exceed Expectation dan Outstanding merupakan grading system sekolah sihir dari serial Harry Potter

[2] Scone: jenis kue yang identik dengan pesta minum teh ala kaum jet set di Inggris

[3] Sandwich juga merupakan makanan yang identic dengan pesta minum teh di Inggris

[4] Perubahan sayap Malaikat Buangan ini mengacu pada konsep Fallen Angel dari seri Supernatural. Angel yang diusir dari surga akan kehilangan gracenya secara perlahan-lahan yang berefek pada kerusakan sayap (bulu patah, kusam, kusut, dsb)

[5] Lycoris: bunga berwarna merah, masih satu rumpun dengan bunga Amarylis

* * *

Author's Rambling:

Chapter ini agak sedikit diburu-buru, sehingga mungkin kurang asyik dan maksimal. Semoga pembaca berkenan point out errornya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	4. Chapter 4: Touch

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Warning: **slash pairings (yaoi), het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness, M-rated, fail humor, cliche scenes**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 1 Februari 2016

Author's Rambling:

Terima kasih semuanya telah membaca, mereview, menambah ke daftar favorit, dan alert. Baik yang login maupun yang tidak, saya senang. Maaf tidak saya balas satu-satu.

Update-an kali ini lumayan cepat, yang berarti 1) Saya sedang stres dengan dunia nyata, 2) Kualitas tulisannya sepertinya menurun (seakan dari awal ada kualitasnya)

 **Warning untuk chapter ini: MA content ahead!**

Semoga menghibur.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Gadis. Gadis seksi. Gadis seksi berdada jumbo. Naruto mulai berpikir kalau mereka itu adalah makhluk berbahaya yang diutus untuk membunuhnya.**

 **…**

Iris sewarna lycoris milik gadis itu, ralat, Malaikat Buangan itu, membelalak lebar. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada simbol berbentuk tiga tomoe dengan kipas di tengahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto.

Naruto sendiri malah tidak tahu ada simbol seperti itu tercetak di tubuhnya. Dari arah pandangannya ia memang tidak bisa melihat jelas simbol di lehernya itu, namun ia dapat melihat sekelebat bentuk tercetak di lehernya.

Tangan kanannya melayang ke lehernya, mengusap-usap simbol itu.

 _'Heh! Apa ini? Kenapa ada tato seperti ini di tubuhku?'_ batinnya agak panik. Perasaan pagi tadi sewaktu ia ke kamar mandi, lehernya masih bersih, bebas dari coretan apapun. Naruto terus mengusap simbol itu dengan liar, seolah mau menggosoknya sampai hilang.

Ia sampai lupa bahwa nyawanya baru saja terancam oleh makhluk yang sampai sekarang masih ada di hadapannya itu.

Malaikat Buangan berambut merah itu masih terpaku melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang panik. Ia kemudian meluruskan berdirinya, memancing perhatian Naruto yang langsung menghentikan aksi paniknya menghapus simbol itu dari lehernya.

Naruto memasang pose siaga, mengantisipasi serangan lain.

Kalau gadis itu menyerang lagi setidaknya ia mau membalas memukulnya. Mana seragamnya sudah dirusak lagi. Persetan yang di depannya ini seorang gadis seksi berdada jumbo. Dari kemarin, gadis seksi bersayap selalu mencoba menyerangnya, ralat, membunuhnya.

Namun tidak seperti yang disangkanya, Malaikat Buangan itu tidak kunjung melanjutkan serangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi anggota peerage Uchiha Sasuke…" gumam gadis itu pelan. Matanya menerawang tanpa fokus.

Naruto tidak bersuara, iris sapphirenya menyipit curiga memandang gadis itu. Ia mengobservasi situasinya. Langit kemerahan telah berganti warna sepenuhnya menjadi hitam gelap, pertanda malam. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemen kalau tidak ingin disemprot oleh Iruka.

Manik biru kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sang Malaikat Buangan yang masih melamun.

Duh, mau kabur terus pulang atau tetap pada rencananya untuk memukulnya, ya?

Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis itu masih berdiri di depannya, satu tangannya diletakkan ke pinggang. Mata merah gadis itu memandang Naruto datar.

Bibir merah jambu bergerak, membuka suara. "Hei, bocah pirang… kau tau Uchiha Sasuke di mana, kan?"

Naruto mengerjap, terhenyak dengan pertanyaan itu.

Siapa gadis ini? Tadi ia dengan seenaknya melempar tombak cahaya itu ke arah Naruto dengan niatan mau membunuhnya tapi sekarang ia malah menuntut Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Mana Naruto tahu si Sasu-teme itu di mana.

 _'Memang aku radar teme?!'_

Naruto makin curiga. "Apa maumu? Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu!?" Walau si Teme itu menyebalkan tapi bagaimanapun ia berhutang padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat katakan padaku!" ucap gadis itu dengan nada memaksa. Urusan bunuh membunuh mereka lagaknya terlupakan.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang tadi berusaha membunuhku?! Kita bahkan tidak pernah mengenal!" Translate: Baca situasi dong, please. Sana pergi.

Gadis itu mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

Ia menyibakkan surai merahnya ke belakang dan berkata dengan angkuh, "Kalau yang kau perlukan cuma berkenalan, aku akan dengan senang hati mengenalkan diriku padamu, bocah…"

Naruto cengo, "Eeeeh?" responnya bego. _'Maksudku bukan begitu juga!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Namaku Karin, Malaikat Buangan. Yoroshiku, bocah pirang." katas gadis itu sekenanya. "Sekarang beritahu aku di mana Uchiha Sasuke atau aku benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupmu hari ini!"

"Kalau aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seru Naruto sok berani dan sok tau. Padahal, ia memang tidak tahu Sasuke itu sedang ada di mana.

Sepasang iris sewarna merah lycoris itu menyipit tajam. Kedua belah tangan gadis itu kembali diselimuti energi kekuningan. Kedua tangan itu diarahkan di depan gadis itu dengan gerakan menarik sesuatu.

"…maka kau akan merasakan ujung tombakku ini, bocah pirang!" Tombak cahaya kembali terbentuk dari energi itu. Dengan kedua tangan Malaikat Buangan itu–Karin, mengayunkan senjata itu ke arah Naruto.

Manik sapphire melebar melihat ayunan tombak itu. Ia tidak dapat berpikir. Sebentar lagi tombak itu akan menebasnya.

Srak!

Tebasan itu tak pernah mencapainya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, melompat menghindari tebasan senjata si Malaikat Buangan.

Mata Karin melebar melihat bocah yang tadinya tidak bisa apa-apa ini menghindari tebasannya. Dengan cepat ia memperbaiki posisi cengkeramannya pada tombak dan kembali melayangkan tebasan demi tebasan pada Naruto.

Kaki Naruto tanpa ia pikirkan, melangkah mundur dengan lincah, menghindari serentetan sabetan tombak cahaya itu.

Punggungnya tiba-tiba menubruk bidang keras. Naruto, menoleh, ternyata lampu taman.

SLASH!

Naruto melompat ke samping. Satu tebasan mengenai lampu taman, memotong besi tebal itu menjadi dua bagian.

BRANG!

Lampu itu ambruk. Mata Naruto melirik ke arah lampu itu ngeri. Sekali kena tebas, ia akan bernasib sama dengan lampu itu.

Karin menunduk mengarahkan tebasannya pada kaki Naruto. Sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna, tubuh Naruto secara instingtual melompat, meloloskan dirinya dari tebasan Karin.

Namun gerakan itu rupanya terbaca oleh lawannya. Selagi masih di udara, tangan kiri Karin ternyata telah mengumpulkan energi dan mensummon dagger yang juga terbuat dari cahaya. Diayunnya tangan kirinya ke arah ulu hati Naruto, titik yang vital.

Tubuh Naruto terlambat menyadarinya. Sepasang sapphire melebar.

 _'Aku akan mati lagi? Nasibku akan seperti kemarin?'_

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. Beberapa senti lagi sebelum dagger itu mencapainya. Ujungnya yang tajam bersinar itu semakin mendekati perut Naruto. Di memori Naruto terlintas rasa sakit tusukan tombak Shion.

Ingatan itu seolah menyalakan api dalam dirinya.

 _'Tidak lagi! Aku tidak akan mati lagi!'_ serunya dalam batinnya.

Luapan tekad itu seakan memanggil sesuatu dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya serasa hangat. Panas menyeruak dari arah perutnya dan menyebar dengan cepat. Naruto merasakannya, energi yang Sai bicarakan tadi siang. Hawa hangat itu serasa melingkupi setiap sel-sel tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto seketika dikelilingi energi berwarna oranye kemerahan.

 _'Aku perlu kekuatan-TTEBAYO!'_

Dagger itu mencabik kemeja Naruto di bagian perut sebelum benda itu dihempas oleh gelombang kejut yang tiba-tiba meuncul dari remaja berambut pirang keemasan itu. Dagger itu pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya tak bersisa.

Manik merah melebar terkejut melihatnya. Tubuh Naruto sekarang dikelilingi kumpulan energi tebal berwarna oranye kemerahan. Karin sontak memasang ancang-ancang, tombak di tangan kanan kembali di pegang dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah!" desis Karin kesakitan. Tangan kirinya terasa perih, tapi ini tidak penting.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Karin menerjang Naruto. Tombak dihunus ke arah leher pemuda itu.

BWOOOOSH!

"AAAAAAAAH!" teriak suara feminin milik Karin.

Terjangan Karin tak pernah mencapai Naruto. Tubuhnya terlebih dahulu terhempas oleh gelombang kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada yang menghempas daggernya tadi.

Tombak cahaya senjata Karin satu-satunya yang tersisa juga pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya, mengalami nasib yang sama dengan daggernya. Karin sendiri terlempar belasan meter dari remaja yang akan diterjangnya. Bagian-bagian bajunya terkoyak oleh energi itu.

 _'Kekuatan macam apa itu?!'_ sebuah pikiran terlintas si kepala Karin.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pedih. Kontak dengan energi berwarna oranye kemerahan itu meninggalkan efek perih yang tak pernah ditemukan Karin di kekuatan para iblis manapun yang pernah ia hadapi.

Sementara itu, Naruto terkejut dengan tubuh Karin yang terlempar jauh. Ia tadi merasakan seolah ada sebuah ledakan dari dalam tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja Karin tergeletak beberapa meter darinya.

Karin berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa pedih. Gerakan ini tak lepas dari mata Naruto. Ia kembali waspada, memasang posisi bersiap menyerang seperti yang biasa ia lihat di adegan pertarungan pada anime.

Menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, Karin mencoba bangkit. Karin menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit. Tubuhnya terhuyung. _'Inikah mengapa Shion-sama menginginkan kematiannya?'_

"Ka-kau..sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Karin berbisik dengan suara tercekat.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

 _'Gadis ini..namanya Karin kan ya? Seenaknya saja menyerangnya, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Ini perlu diperbaiki!'_

Melepaskan dirinya dari kuda-kuda menyerang, Naruto berdiri tegak. "Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah Umino Naruto! Orang yang sudah mengalahkanmu-ttebayo!" ucap Naruto percaya diri tanpa memproses jauh pertanyaan Karin.

Sepasang sapphire menatap ke sepasang merah lycoris yang menyipit menahan sakit. "Dengar ya, Nona Malaikat Buangan, Karin, atau apalah namamu! Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dengan si Sasuke brengsek itu…"

Naruto menarik dan membuang napasnya.

"..namun, sebagai orang yang telah ditolong dan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, aku takkan menjualnya dattebayo!" akhirnya dengan lantang kepada Malaikat Buangan berambut merah itu.

Mata Karin memandangnya terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba, ia merasakan hawa lain muncul dari suatu titik di belakang Naruto.

"Hn… ucapanmu bagus juga, Dobe-chan…" suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sebuah tangan berwarna pucat menghampiri pundak Naruto. Satu tangan kanan tiba-tiba melilit pinggangnya dari belakang menariknya mundur menabrak permukaan keras yang Naruto sadari berupa dada bidang.

Sebuah bibir didekatkan pada telinga kanan Naruto. Napas hangat menggelitik daun telinganya, mengirim gelombang kejut kecil serupa aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"…aku menyukainya." Bisik suara bariton itu menggoda tepat ke telinga Naruto.

Lingkaran sihir menghilang dengan kelebatan cahaya. Darinya tertinggal sosok iblis majikan Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke lengkap dengan smirk sombongnya.

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah bak tomat kesukaan Sasuke, membuat sang pembisik menyeringai puas.

"Te-teme, kenapa kau tiba-tiba di sini!?" tegur Naruto panik. Energi yang mengelilingi tubuhnya setika menghilang tanpa ia sadari.

Tangan yang tadinya hinggap di bahunya sekarang berpindah posisi mendekapnya, mengunci tangan kirinya. Sasuke menghirup aroma citrus yang berasal dari ceruk leher Naruto. Sungguh berbeda dari rasa memuakkan teh waktu makan siang tadi, aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto terasa lembut dan nyaman, membuat Sasuke ingin terus menghirupnya.

"Hmm…tidak bolehkah aku sesekali bertemu denganmu, Dobe-chan?" jawab Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto menoleh pun ia tahu bahwa kalimat barusan diucapkan dengan seringai khas Uchiha.

Karin melihat semua itu dengan terkejut. Akhirnya orang itu, orang yang dicarinya selama ini muncul di depan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san…" bisiknya pelan.

Bisikan itu mengundang tatapan tajam dari onyx Sasuke. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Ditatap sepasang onyx tajam itu, Karin mencoba memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. "Sa-sasuke-san…

Tubuhnya kembali terhuyung. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kirinya yang terasa sakit. Serangan Naruto tadi benar-benar melukai tubuh Karin dan menghabiskan energinya.

"Aku..aku…" belum selesai ia berbicara sensor dalam dirinya merasakan sesuatu. Ia berjengit, menyadari hawa keberadaan baru yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar mereka.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam melihat gelagatnya itu.

Mata Karin mengarah pada air mancur di belakangnya. Ia menarik napas tajam, menyadari identitas pemilik keberadaan itu. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa mematahkan tulang leher, Karin menoleh ke arah duo iblis Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mengantisipasinya.

"Sasuke-san! Bocah pirang! Cepatlah kalian pergi dari sini sebelum–" Karin berseru memperingatkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke ketika suara feminin memotongnya.

"Sebelum apa, Malaikat Buangan tak berguna?"

Suara Karin tercekat. Hatinya mencelos dingin, seakan sebongkah es dijatuhkan di dadanya.

Sosok itu sangat familiar di mata Karin, juga Naruto. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat dengan iris ungu terang bermaterial di hadapan mereka. Dengan kibasan sayap sosok itu muncul menjulang di air mancur.

Shion, sang Malaikat Buangan.

Mata ungu terang yang kemarin memandang Naruto dengan hangat itu kini digantikan oleh iris ungu pucat yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan pada pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

"Shi-shion…" Sasuke mendengar Naruto berbisik tipis.

Karin terdiam terpaku dengan mulut yang masih terbuka. "Shi-shion-sama…"

Malaikat Buangan berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan Karin. Iris ungunya memandang dengan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan dan kekejaman ke iris merah Karin. Karin membeku terkejut dan takut.

"Dasar kau…" Sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba menghantam perut Karin. "…SAMPAH!"

BUAGH!

"Aakh!" Tubuh Karin kembali terlempar, tertelungkup di lantai taman.

Ia meringsut, tangan kanannya memegangi bagian perut yang ditendang oleh Shion. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Darah sedikit menyembur dari mulut Karin. Tendangan itu menambah parah luka di tubuhnya yang tadi disebabkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto membelalak melihat kejadian itu. "KARIN!" serunya terkejut. Ia mau bergerak, namun rengkuhan kokoh Sasuke menahannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Jangan bertindak gegabah." ucapnya pelan.

Shion melangkah mendekati Karin, sepatu boot menimbulkan suara tipis di lantai taman. Ia menunduk dan mengambil segengam rambut merah panjang milik Karin. Ditariknya keras segenggam helai merah itu, membuat sang pemiliknya tertarik dari posisi menelungkupnya.

"AAAH! Maafkan saya, Shion-sama!" pekik Karin kesakitan. Shion makin menarik surainya keras.

"Dasar Malaikat Buangan tak berguna! Harusnya kau dibuang menjadi manusia!" desis Shion sinis. Diinjaknya punggung Karin, membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Karin!" seru Naruto, terkejut melihat lawannya tadi disakiti oleh makhluk yang membunuhnya kemarin.

Suara Naruto memancing Shion. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih dalam rengkuhan erat Sang Uchiha.

Shion mendecih sinis, "Cih, aku kurang waspada kemarin. Kau ternyata belum mati ya bocah!? Dan sekarang kau malah jadi Iblis rendahan! Sungguh lucu!"

Tubuh Naruto sontak menjadi kaku mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya memandang Shion dan Karin dengan tatapan datar penuh perhitungan.

"Nah, tapi, kali ini aku tak punya urusan denganmu." Shion kembali mengeraskan injakannya pada punggung Karin. "Sekarang aku harus memberi pelajaran pada malaikat tak berguna ini!"

Shion kembali menjambak keras rambut Karin. "Aakh!" rintih Karin. Punggungnya serasa terbakar. Shion menumpahkan sedikit energinya pada injakannya, membuat efeknya lebih sakit dari pada injakan biasa.

Shion menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri menyaksikan mereka. Senyum tipis mengejek mengembang di bibir Malaikat Buangan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun~!"

Dengan kelebatan sayap, Shion dan Karin menghilang.

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelum kedatangan Sasuke di taman…

Mobil sport hitam bermerk Ferrari melaju menuju gerbang sebuah mansion megah berukuran besar bergaya post modern. Merespon kedatangan mobil itu, gerbang mansion langsung terbuka secara otomatis, membiarkan sang pengemudi Ferrari yang juga pemilik rumah masuk.

Mobil sport itu memperlambat lajunya sebelum berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk mansion. Di depannya, seorang chauffeur dan dua pelayan telah menanti. Begitu berhenti, sang chauffeur langsung menyongsong dan membukakan pintu bagi sang pengemudi untuk keluar. Sasuke melangkah keluar sembari menyerahkan kunci mobil itu kepada chauffeurnya untuk diparkirkan ke garasi.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama." sambut pelayan berumur dengan rambut yang sepenuhnya memutih disisir rapi ke belakang dan seorang maid. Maid berambut ikal yang menyambutnya itu langsung membawakan sepasang tas dan blazer yang ia lemparkan dengan sekenanya di kursi penumpang sewaktu ia memasuki mobilnya tadi.

Sasuke hendak membuka pintu ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil bercat putih yang tak asing lagi di matanya terparkir di halaman mansion. Matanya memicing mengenali mobil itu dan siapa pemiliknya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Uchiha-sama." Pelayan tua itu merespon lirikan Sasuke pada mobil bermerk Aston Martin itu.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini, Fubuki-san?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dan meneruskan membuka pintu. Tangannya mengendorkan dan melepaskan dasinya.

"Sejak dua jam lalu Sasuke-sama." Pelayan tua bernama Fubuki itu menjawab dengan sopan sembari menerima uluran dasi dari tuannya. Diserahkannya dasi itu ke maid yang membawa tas Sasuke.

Sepatu dilepas, diletakkan begitu saja di lantai yang langsung dirapikan oleh Fubuki sementara pemiliknya mengambil sandal.

Sasuke melangkah masuk, matanya langsung tertuju pada ruang duduk depan. Benar saja, pemilik kendaraan yang sama mewahnya dengan mobil sportnya itu tampak duduk santai sambil menikmati cemilan yang disediakan oleh pelayan. Satu kakinya menggantung di lengan sofa berwarna hitam itu. Kelewat santai malahan.

Mendengar langkah Sasuke, sosok yang juga berambut gelap jabrik itu menoleh. Dengan cengiran lebar, ia membalik badannya menghadap sandaran sofa dan melambai kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" sapanya ceria.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menggubris sapaan itu itu, memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar.

Sang penyapa manyun mendengar jawaban dingin dari Sasuke. Sudah baik-baik disapa, eh, malah hanya di-hn-kan. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan mengambrukkan badannya ke sofa yang empuk itu. Masih manyun, disahutnya sebuah toples biskuit dan diambilnya banyak-banyak isinya.

"Cih, khau tdhak lhindhu patha suphphupumu ni, Sas?" ujarnya di tengah-tengah kunyahannya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku dengan mulut penuh makanan menjijikkan seperti itu, Obito." sahut Sasuke dari tangga.

Si pemakan biskuit, Uchiha Obito, malah mengeraskan kunyahannya. "Ngghak asyhik ko, Sas."

Mengabaikan sepupunya itu, Sasuke diam-diam mengelus pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Kalau keluarganya yang satu ini datang, pasti migrain langsung menyerangnya. Yah, masih lebih baik yang ini sih, daripada yang lainnya, si freeloader dan si touchy-freely pengatur.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Sebuah sweater lengan panjang berkerah turtleneck dan celana panjang berwarna gelap menjadi pilihannya. Walau kunjungan Obito selalu mengganggu, tapi setidaknya ia mesti berpakaian pantas sebagai tuan rumah untuk menyambut tamu.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia memanggil seorang maid yang melintas membawa tumpukan serbet.

"Ritsu, buatkan jus tomat untukku dan antarkan surat hari ini ke ruang duduk depan."

Pelayan itu menunduk patuh, "Baik, Sasuke-sama. Surat-surat hari ini sudah dibawa oleh Uchiha-sama di ruang duduk depan."

Satu alis Sasuke naik. Tidak biasanya sepupunya yang apatis autis itu mengurusi surat. Maid itu membungkuk dan meminta permisi untuk berlalu yang direspon Sasuke dengan kibasan tangan. Ia melangkah menuruni tangga ke ruang depan.

Obito menunduk, di depannya kumpulan surat dan koran. Kedua kakinya menapak karpet tebal di bawahnya. Toples kaca berisi biskuit dibiarkan terbuka di samping tumpukan surat itu. Satu tangan memegang cangkir yang dari baunya Sasuke yakini berisi teh hitam biasa. Satu tangan memegang selembar kertas. Satu cangkir di hadapan Obito masih mengepul tak terminum.

Ia menghampiri Obito yang masih membaca kertas tebal bertinta emas itu. Sasuke langsung tahu pengirim dan isinya. Setiap tahun ia selalu mendapat kiriman surat undangan itu. Begitu pula Obito. Harusnya. Surat undangan Obito selalu dikirim ke mansion Sasuke. Kalau sang pengirim bisa mengirimnya langsung ke Obito, ia tidak akan mengirimkannya ke alamat mansion Sasuke.

"Tertarik mengikutinya?" tanyanya sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Sepupunya itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia melemparkan surat itu seenaknya ke meja dan kembali menyambar biskuit.

"Hah, aku akan melewatkannya! Setiap tahun aku selalu melewatkannya, aku tak akan mengubah kebiasaan itu dalam waktu dekat."

Maid yang tadi ia mintai tolong datang membawa gelas kaca tinggi berisi jus tomat pesanannya. Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah itu dan menenggak isinya.

"Sebaiknya memang kau jangan datang ke Gala itu. Membosankan." ucap Sasuke seusai meletakkan jus tomatnya ke meja di antara mereka.

Obito menahan tawanya, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk. "Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya, Sas. Sebagai pewaris, kau harus datang." Ia menelan kunyahannya. "Setidaknya kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan para iblis wanita atau pria cantik yang pasti mengerubungimu itu."

Sasuke mendecih. "Tidak tertarik. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menggantikanku datang. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka." Diambilnya salah satu surat yang belum terbuka dan dilihatnya pengirimnya. Ah, lagi-lagi fanmail aneh. Kepala Sasuke serasa makin berdenyut sakit.

Obito mendengus. "Buat apa aku ke sana jika aku bisa bersantai di rumahku?" ucapnya mengejek.

"Ya sudah, berkencanlah dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan." balas Sasuke masih mencermati surat-surat di hadapannya.

Obito kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa mengabaikan ucapan ketus Sasuke. "Hidup di dunia manusia, walau aku mesti berurusan dengan paperworks menyebalkan, namun damai. Lebih nyaman hidup seperti ini."

"Lagipula aku–" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika sebuah langkah kaki tipis menghampiri mereka. Senyum mengembang di bibir Obito mendapati pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Seorang iblis perempuan berambut coklat lurus sebahu berjalan mendekati sofa yang mereka duduki sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang ternyata. Selamat datang!" Sapanya lembut. Sosok itu mengenakan blus bercorak garis vertikal dengan rok selutut berwarna coklat.

"Lama tak bertemu, Rin." Sapa Sasuke singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Rin, Nohara Rin untuk lengkapnya, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Obito dan mengambil cangkir teh yang tak tersentuh di meja. Dengan lambaian tangan, Obito menghilangkan mantra stasis pada cangkir teh itu, yang menjaga panas teh, sebelum ujung cangkir menyentuh bibir Rin.

Onyx Sasuke mengikuti gerakan dua iblis di hadapannya itu.

Rin menghirup tehnya pelan. Matanya memejam, menikmatinya. Lelahnya serasa hilang dibawa oleh aroma teh itu. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja.

"Maaf selalu mengganggumu, Sasuke." Rin memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum. Obito mencomot potongan pai blueberry yang tersaji di meja dan melahapnya. "Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak tahan membiarkan diriku terpisah dari tanaman di kebunmu lama-lama?"

Sasuke meneruskan menenggak jus tomatnya yang kini tinggal setengah. "Silahkan, Rin. Aku tak keberatan. Toh, yang menanam sebagian besar tanaman di sana itu kau sendiri."

Matanya melirik Obito yang menguyah pai dengan berisik, remah-remah berjatuhan dari mulutnya. Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya, "Yang kupermasalahkan hanya makhluk tak bertatakrama ini."

Obito mendelik ke arah Sasuke mendengar sang tuan rumah dengan terang-terangan menyindirnya. Ia memasukkan seluruh sisa pai di tangannya ke mulutnya sekaligus dan kembali menguyah dengan berisik. Rin tertawa kecil, namun Sasuke jelas meliihat tangan kanannya bergerak mencubit pinggang Obito.

"Auw! Sakit, Rin!" Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Perbaiki cara makanmu Ahobito!" semprot Rin pada sepupunya itu, tangannya bergerak mencoba memberikan cubitan tambahan. Obito menghindar dan menangkap tangannya.

"Iya, iya! Hentikan cubitanmu itu!" responnya bersungut-sungut.

Iris gelap Obito menangkap sesuatu di tangan kanan Rin. Ia menarik tangan Rin ke hadapannya dan menelitinya. Sebuah luka lumayan panjang yang masih berwarna merah menghiasi telapak tangan Rin. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya dari tadi? Pasti Rin telah mencuci lukanya, membuat darahnya tersapu sehingga ia tak bisa membauinya.

Rin menarik tangannya, namun tertahan oleh genggaman Obito. "Ini hanya luka sewaktu aku merapikan bunga tadi. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Obito melepas tangan Rin dan menarik napas pelan. "Walau itu luka kecil, namun tetap harus dirawat." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya, "Di mana kotak obatnya?"

"Yang paling dekat ada di dapur. Tanyakan saja pada pelayan."

Obito beranjak dari sofanya dan melangkah mencari pelayan. Sasuke dan Rin tertinggal di ruang duduk. Rin memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka kecil. Sasuke tahu, luka itu tak akan segera sembuh, tak seperti pada iblis biasanya. Itulah sebabnya Obito bereaksi seperti itu.

Rin menghela napas pelan. "Hhh… Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan dan tidak berguna…" ucapnya lirih. Matanya menerawang sendu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak merepotkan, Rin. Kata tidak berguna juga tidak cocok untukmu." tanggapnya tenang.

Rin meremas roknya dan tersenyum miris. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sas. Apa guna iblis yang bahkan tak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri?" Rin membuang mukanya, memilih menatap tumpukan surat di meja.

Remasan di rok mengerat. "Iblis yang tak punya kekuatan. Aku bahkan tak lebih dari manusia biasa."

Giliran Sasuke yang menghela napas. Self-esteem Rin memang rendah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Rin, bagaimana dulunya seorang yang termasuk dalam puncak kekuatan berakhir menjadi sosok yang berkebalikan. Roda takdir memang terus berputar, apa yang ada di depan hanya bisa ditebak, tak bisa benar-benar diprediksi. Karena itulah, ia mesti memandang ke depan untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Kau memandang dirimu terlalu rendah, Rin."

Rin memandangnya tak percaya.

Benar, Rin memandang dirinya sendiri terlalu rendah. Hanya karena ia tak lagi seperti dulu apakah berarti nilai kehidupannya menjadi berkurang? Sasuke merasa Rin adalah kebalikan dari semua itu. Hilangnya kekuatannya memberikan arti kehidupan baru bagi Rin, bagi Obito, bahkan bagi si iblis mesum berambut perak yang terus-terusan membaca buku porno itu.

Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan mengurus sepupuku yang idiot itu? Cih, bahkan ia tak akan bisa bertahan sehari tanpamu."

Sasuke merapikan surat-surat yang berceceran di meja, menatanya menjadi tumpukan. "Karena kau terlalu terang, kau tidak bisa melihat cahayamu sendiri." tambahnya pelan.

"Si muka datar ini benar, Rin." Suara Obito menyapa dari ambang pintu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak yang Sasuke tahu berisi obat dan ramuan penyembuh. Sasuke hanya meliriknya tajam, merasa diejek.

Obito melangkah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Rin. Tangannya dengan lembut membubuhkan ramuan penyembuh dan melilitkan perban ke tangan yang terluka.

"Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau yang menyelamatkanku, Rin."

Rin memandangnya, terdiam. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pucat Obito. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menggenggam tangan Rin. "Kalau tak ada kau, aku pasti masih hidup di gua dan makan akar-akar aneh!" akhirnya dengan nada ceria, mencoba menghapus suasana berat.

Rin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Obito tersenyum lega, akhirnya suasana kelam itu hilang.

Hening yang nyaman sesaat. Rin menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya. Sasuke meanggil pelayan untuk memindahkan tumpukan surat itu ke tempat lain. Khusus untuk fanmailnya, ia akan meminta Fubuki, kepala pelayan mansion ini, untuk membakarnya.

Obito memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Oh iya, Sas, kau punya anggota keluarga baru, kan?"

Rin menoleh tajam. "Heeeh, benarkah itu? Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu?!"

Yang ditanya hanya memandang datar. "Siapa yang menceritakan itu pada kalian?"

Obito menyambar teko dan mengisi cangkir tehnya. "Sai. Siapa lagi?" ujarnya sebelum kembali menikmati tehnya.

"Ahobito! Kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?!" Rin masih histeris.

"Aaah, nanti kau juga tahu kan?" jawabnya santai. "Seperti apa orang baru ini?"

"Iya, seperti apa? Aku penasaran! Tak biasanya kau memasukkan anggota tiba-tiba seperti ini!" tanya Rin semangat. Aura gelap kejadian tadi hilang seketika.

Sasuke menyisir helai ravennya. "Hmmm… Dia…menarik."

Iris coklat Rin melebar. Obito memandangnya curiga. Hanya karena menarik? Tidak mungkin.

"Dia iblis kecil yang manis."

Wajah manis dengan pandangan glassy terlintas di memorinya. Bibir berwarna pink lembut dan mata lebar berbentuk almond dibingkai bulu mata gelap tebal. Tubuh mungil (dibanding Sasuke) berselimut kulit light tan dengan otot kencang di tempat yang tepat. Aah, mengingat si Dobe itu cukup membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit bergairah.

"Ia memohon dengan sangat manis dan persembahan darah yang sempurna… Mana bisa aku menolaknya?" Seringai khas terbit di wajah tampan itu. "Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memilikinya."

Obito menelan ludah. Sepupunya ini memang menyeramkan. Tak mungkin hanya karena itu ia memasukkan seseorang ke dalam peeragenya. Ia mengerti benar sifat Sasuke. _'Atau jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan…'_

Sementara itu, mata Rin malah berbinar-binar dipenuh cinta, khas seorang fangirl. "Kyaaa! Romantis sekali! Laki-laki atau perempuan, Sas?!"

Sasuke mengambil gelas jus tomatnya dan menenggak isinya sampai habis. "Laki-laki."

"Kyaaaah! Aku jadi makin penasaran seperti apa orangnya!" pekik Rin, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pipinya yang merona.

Sasuke menyuguhkan seringai tipis mendengar seruan Rin tersebut. "Kalian akan segera bertemu dengannya. Jangan khawatir."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Bayangan wajah panik Naruto tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

Sasuke menjengit menyadari sesuatu.

Instingnya berusaha memberitahu sesuatu padanya. Obito dan Rin memandangnya bingung dengan perubahan ekspresinya. Mata gelap Obito menatap waspada. Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela. Langit sudah menjadi gelap pertanda malam menjelang.

"Ada apa, Sas?" Pertanyaan Rin menyadarkannya.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Si Dobe itu mungkin terkena masalah lagi. Ia harusnya tak membiarkannya kabur seusai jam sekolah usai tadi. Bahkan Naruto sampai sengaja meninggalkan tas dan blazernya untuk mengecohnya. Mungkin ini kenapa migrennya kembali tadi. Instingnya sedari tadi berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu.

Hah, ia lengah.

"Tak apa. Sepertinya si anggota baru ini terjebak masalah lagi." Rin membelalak. Dahi Obito berkerut. Baru saja dibicarakan, eh, sudah ada kejadian. Hebat sekali anggota baru ini.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku lebih baik segera menyusulnya." ucap Sasuke. Duo iblis Obito dan Rin juga ikut beranjak dari sofa.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." kata Obito sembari menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Kami akan berkunjung lagi!" ucap Rin sembari membereskan tasnya yang ada di pinggir sofa.

"Bye, Sas! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan anggota terbarumu." tambah Obito nyengir lebar sambil melenggang.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kesopanan. "Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke memandang Obito dan Rin menghilang di balik pintu depan. Lingkaran sihir dengan pendar biru dengan kilat terbentuk di lantai tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Saatnya ke tempat Dobe-chan."

* * *

Naruto masih terdiam membeku. Pemandangan Shion menarik rambut Karin dengan kasar dan menghilang denganya masih terputar di otaknya. Ekspresi Karin waktu itu benar-benar menyiratkan kesakitan dan ketakutan. Sekejap sebelum menghilang, sepasang iris lycoris bertatap dengan iris sapphire. Penyesalan tercermin di matanya.

Shion itu berbahaya, Naruto tahu jelas itu dari pengalamannya kemarin. Dari yang terlihat, Malaikat Buangan bersurai pirang pucat itu sangat tidak menyukai Karin.

 _'Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Mereka kan sama-sama Malaikat Buangan.'_ innernya berbisik berusaha menenangkan.

Rengkuhan erat di pinggangnya menyadarkan Naruto dari diamnya. Sentuhan lembut, yang Naruto tahu berasal dari ujung hidung sang Uchiha, menggerayang ceruk lehernya, menghirup aromanya dengan rakus.

Cahaya dengan pendar biru seketika muncul di bawah kaki mereka. Naruto melongok ke bawah. Pendar itu dengan cepat membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu terangkat dan men-dematerialize mereka.

 _'Apa yang dilakukan si Teme ini?!'_ batinnya panik sembari menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, mengantisipasi.

Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. "Sudah sampai, Dobe."

Manik sewarna sapphire terbuka. Pemandangan interior mansion mewah menyapanya. Ruangan itu didesain dengan gaya modern. Ruang duduk dengan beberapa sofa empuk besar berwarna hitam dan karpet abu-abu yang terlihat fluffy tergelar di bawahya. Sebuah televisi dengan layar terlebar yang pernah Naruto lihat terpasang di dinding ruangan yang dilapisi wallpaper bercorak floral monokrom. Beberapa lukisan dengan beragam ukuran terpajang di dinding-dinding sekitarnya. Ruangan itu dibatasi oleh dinding kaca tinggi, menampakkan pemandangan taman yang terawat.

Naruto sedang bengong, saking kagumnya. Beginilah jika rakyat jelata masuk dunia bangsawan.

Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya, membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung ke depan. Naruto menyeimbangkan berdirinya.

"Teme! Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau melepasku seperti itu! Aku hampir jatuh!" semprotnya pada si rambut raven.

Seringai malah kembali terbit di wajah tampan itu. "Jadi kau ingin kupeluk lagi, Dobe-chan?" Kedua tangan Sasuke terbuka lebar, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, bodoh!?"

Sesosok laki-laki tua dengan rambut putih disisir rapi, Fubuki, menghampiri mereka berdua. "Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama." Sambutnya khidmat sembari membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Naruto menatap sang pelayan awkward. "Eh, iya? Selamat sore?" katanya sembari membalas membungkuk dengan canggung. Naruto tak pernah merasa se-out-of-place ini. Di tengah ruangan yang nuansanya megah dan mewah, ia berdiri dengan baju robek-robek dan kotor macam gelandangan.

Fubuki menaikkan gagang kacamatanya dan memberikan senyuman lembut pada si pirang manis ini. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Fubuki. Saya adalah kepala pelayan di mansion milik Sasuke-sama."

"Uuh, saya Umino Naruto." balasnya memperkenalkan diri. "Saya…" Naruto ragu mau mendeskripsikan dirinya sebagai apa. Teman? Kouhai? Anggota peerage?

Tiba-tiba Naruto terpikir sesuatu. _'Tunggu, Fubuki itu iblis juga, atau bukan?'_

Naruto masih bingung dengan pengklasifikasian dirinya. Fubuki kembali tersenyum, walau tak terlihat di balik kumis tebalnya itu. "Anda adalah anggota peerage Sasuke-sama. Beliau sudah menceritakan itu pada kami semua."

"Eh, berarti Fubuki-san juga?" Naruto bertanya, kepalanya miring ke kiri penasaran. Ah, imut sekali.

"Bukan, Naruto-sama. Saya hanya seorang iblis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah ini."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, masih bingung. Suara Sasuke meneruskan. "Tidak semua yang di sekitarku adalah iblis anggota peerage. Beberapa pelayan di sini adalah iblis biasa yang sekedar bekerja padaku atau malah bukan iblis."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya. Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju sebuah lorong lebar yang langsung diikuti Fubuki. Naruto berusaha menyusul langkahnya yang lebih lebar daripada langkahnya sendiri.

"Teme! Jangan cepat-cepat! Ka-kakiku–" kalimat Naruto terputus. Bibir pink itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ragu akan kalimat selanjutnya. Sasuke langsung menoleh tajam. Naruto tadi tak terluka kan? Tak tercium bau darah padanya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kakimu? Kau tak dilukai oleh Malaikat Buangan itu, kan?"

Naruto membuang pandangannya ke samping, menolak bertemu sepasang iris onyx sang Uchiha. Sasuke menunduk, wajah Naruto ditangkup oleh tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan dan didongakkan. Sepasang mata bola sewarna sapphire dipaksa bertemu dengan sepasang onyx.

"Ada apa?" tekannya pada si blond.

Wajah manis itu merona di kedua pipinya. "Kakikutaksepanjangmilikmu." jawabnya cepat.

Satu alis raven terangkat. Si Dobe ini berbicara tidak jelas. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah subjek sensitif bagi Naruto. Ia tahu, ia harusnya bersyukur tinggi badannya masih berada di kisaran normal. Namun entah mengapa, kebanyakan kaum adam yang pernah ia temui selalu lebih tinggi darinya. Kalau ada yang sama tinggi atau lebih pendek pun, tubuh mereka lebih berisi dan macho. Bahkan para anak yang lebih muda darinya.

Fubuki-san pun lebih tinggi darinya. Tragis.

' _Apakah ini karena keberhasilan perbaikan kualitas gizi nasional yang ada di berita televisi itu?'_

Ia mengulangi kalimatnya dengan lirih. "Kakiku tak sepanjang milikmu."

"Apa?" Pipi gembil makin merona. ' _Si Teme ini pura-pura tidak dengar ya?'_

"KAKIKU TAK SEPANJANG KAKIMU! PUAS KAU TEME?!" teriaknya malu.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Kulit light tan semakin memerah. Pelan, ia terkekeh geli. Tangan kanan Naruto kembali ditarik. Langkahnya lebih pelan, merespon pengakuan Naruto.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Teme!" semprotnya pada Sang Uchiha, yang masih dengan kekehannya, tak menggubrisnya.

Di belakang mereka, Fubuki tersenyum lembut. Sangat jarang bagi si tuan rumah untuk menampakkan emosi seperti ini. Sepertinya si rambut pirang keemasan ini bisa menjadi angin segar di kehidupan sang Uchiha.

Mereka berhenti di pintu double door besar. Fubuki mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Lagi-lagi Naruto terpukau dengan isinya.

Sebuah ruang duduk yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari ruang duduk yang tadi dengan sofa berwarna putih dan karpet bulu coklat. Beberapa rak buku dan lukisan menghiasi dinding ruangan yang lebar. Dinding dilapisi wallpaper berwarna kelabu dan putih di sisi lainnya. Tirai menutupi satu bagian dinding yang Naruto yakini sebagai jendela. Dua pintu terletak di satu dinding.

Tiga orang pelayan perempuan berdiri di samping pintu ruangan. Ketiganya memakai pakaian yang sama. Menjumpai Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat. "Semuanya sudah kami siapkan, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, Fubuki-san." Maid berambut ikal membuka suara.

Sasuke mengangguk pada ketiganya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, membuat si rambut pirang sejenak kehilangan kehangatan. "Kalau begitu aku akan serahkan pada kalian."

Sasuke berbalik, melangkah menghilang di balik salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Fubuki pun keluar melalui pintu double door. Naruto memandangi kepergian dua orang itu dengan bingung. Otomatis Naruto tertinggal bersama tiga orang pelayan perempuan itu. _'Kok aku ditinggal?'_

Ia menoleh ke arah tiga pelayan perempuan itu. Matanya memperhatikan. Yang berbicara tadi berambut ikal berwarna cokelat terang. Di kirinya gadis berambut lurus oranye gelap, dan yang terakhir berambut bob cokelat gelap dan terlihat familiar. Naruto memicingkan matanya.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya diacungkan ke pelayan yang terakhir. "Kau! Bukannya kau yang memberiku tisu waktu itu?!" serunya.

Maid berambut bob itu menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. "Benar. Aku terkejut anda masih mengingatku, Naruto-sama."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" ucapnya sambil cemberut, bibirnya membentuk pout yang menciptakan kesan imut.

"AAH, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Maid berambut oranye gelap tiba-tiba memekik. Naruto menoleh kaget. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat girang. Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Yuka, Ritsu! Ayo segera lakukan!" Dengan kalimat itu mereka bertiga menerjang Naruto yang masih mematung kebingungan. Duh, nasib. Lagi-lagi ia diserang gadis seksi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya mengantisipasi dorongan ketiga maid itu.

Sreeet. Suara resleting dibuka. _'Eh?'_

Satu-persatu kancing yang tersisa dari kemejanya sudah robek itu dibuka. _'Eeeeh?'_

"Waah, kulit anda halus sekali, Naruto-sama!"

Kemeja yang sobek disibak, ditarik keluar melewati pergelangan tangannya. "Kau benar, Ran. Light tan yang eksotis!"

 _'EEEEEEEH?!'_ Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung membelalak.

Sepatu dan kaos kaki disentak lepas dari kakinya. Celana panjang ditarik, menampakkan boxer oranye bermotif buah pisang. Kedua tangan Naruto reflek ke bagian selatannya. Sejenak kemesumannya terlupakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekiknya. Ketiganya menghentikan aktivitas melucuti pakaian Naruto dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Melepas pakaian anda, Naruto-sama." jawab ketiga gadis itu kompak sebelum kembali berkutat melepas celana panjang Naruto. Naruto terhuyung, hampir jatuh sebelum ditahan oleh si rambut ikal, Yuka. Di saat yang bersamaan Ritsu, maid yang ia kenali tadi menarik boxernya hingga terlepas sampai ke lututnya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" seru Naruto panik. Tangannya makin bekerja keras menutupi juniornya. Memang sih, dia pernah bermimpi menjadi Raja Harem, tapi tidak begini juga. Gadis-gadis manis di dalam mimpinya tidak seagresif ini dalam melucuti pakaiannya.

"Aaah, pantat yang indah. Pantas Sasuke-sama menyukainya." Si rambut oranye, Ran, memekik girang, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke pipinya. Ritsu dan Yuka mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Tangan Naruto berpindah ke pantatnya, berusaha menutupinya dari pandangan ketiga maid itu. Wajah Naruto sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Waah, bersih sekali! Ini alami!?" Sontak tangan Naruto kembali ke juniornya. Ia bingung mau menyensor yang mana.

Ritsu meneruskan menarik boxernya, dibantu Yuka dan Ran yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh atau kabur. Cengkeraman mereka sungguh keras. Naruto jadi semakin yakin kalau mereka bukan manusia. Boxer makin disentak keras, lolos dari kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Naruto sukses berdiri telanjang di tengah ruangan itu. Ia menunduk malu.

 _'Aku mau diapakan?!'_ batinnya bergejolak.

Ritsu menarik satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyensor adik kecil. Ran menarik yang lainnya. Junior Naruto terekspos dengan jelas.

"Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan!?" serunya. Keduanya tak menggubris pertanyaan itu dan malah mendorongnya ke salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Bukan pintu yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi. Yuka berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya memutar kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya.

Harusnya Naruto tak perlu kaget lagi dengan kemewahan yang bakal muncul di hadapannya. Namun, sebagai rakyat jelata yang biasanya hanya hidup dengan bak mandi kecil di apartemen yang ia tinggali berdua dengan kakak angkatnya, ia tak pernah menjumpai kamar mandi seluas dan semegah ini.

Bak mandi itu berukuran besar, ditanam di lantai menyerupai kolam renang kecil. Di sekitarnya air beriak masuk dari saluran yang tak dapat ia lihat. Sebuah kloset duduk yang dibatasi dinding kaca buram terletak di pojok. Di sisi lain terdapat sebuah shower room berbatas dinding kaca yang sama. Satu pintu lagi terletak di salah satu dinding. Cahaya kamar mandi itu temaram, bersinar lembut tak melukai mata.

Naruto tak pernah menjumpai kamar mandi semewah dan seluas ini. Iruka kadang mengajaknya ke pemandian umum jika air di apartemen mereka mati. Pemandian umum jelas itu tak dapat disandingkan dengan kamar mandi di hadapannya ini. Besarnya sih iya, tapi pemandian umum kan didesain untuk banyak orang di waktu bersamaan.

Naruto masih membatu kaget, ketika dorongan di kedua tangannya memaksanya masuk. Ia melangkah, mengikuti tuntunan kedua pelayan itu dari tangannya. Pelan ia diturunkan memasuki bak mandi.

Kakinya menyentuh permukaan air yang hangat. _'Ah, hangatnya pas sekali.'_ Innernya menyuplai gembira.

Yuka menekan pundaknya, mengisyaratkannya untuk berendam. Ritsu dan Ran dengan sigap mengambil sabun dan shampoo, lantas membasahi kepalanya dan melumurinya dengan shampoo dan sabun. Berdua mereka menggosok tubuhnya yang tadinya bermandikan peluh dan kotoran.

Naruto gelagapan. "Aku bisa mandi sendiri! Hentikan!" ucapnya panik campur malu.

Si rambut ikal, Yuka, menggeleng. "Kami hanya menaati perintah Sasuke-sama."

"Kapan dia memberi perintah?!"

Ketiga maid itu tiba-tiba menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar secara bersamaan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya barusan.. Bulu kuduk Naruto seketika naik. Merinding. Creepy sekali senyuman tiga gadis ini.

 _'Bukan manusia! Mereka benar-benar bukan manusia!'_

Kulit light tan digosok dengan lembut. Rambut dan tubuh disapu air, membersihkannya dari shampoo. Air di bak itu menjadi makin berbusa.

Pelan-pelan air berbusa itu menipis sebelum aliran air dari saluran di sekitar bak mandi kembali menyuplai air hangat.

"Selesai." Ucap Ritsu sembari melepas celemeknya yang kini sudah setengah basah. Ran menyeka keringatnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berdiri berjajar di depan Naruto dan membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Naruto-sama. Silahkan nikmati berendamnya." ujar Ran sebelum mereka bertiga menghilang dari balik pintu tempat ia datang tadi.

Naruto berbalik, menatap kepergian mereka sambil setengah melamun.

"Ternyata cuma mandi. Kupikir aku mau diapakan…" gumamnya pelan.

Sebenarnya, dipikirnya ia akan dikeroyok tiga gadis itu untuk melakukan foursome. Dia sudah setengah panik setengah bahagia membayangkan hal itu. Setidaknya keperjakaannya tak akan diambil oleh si Teme itu. Di bayangannya wajah tampan dengan mata onyx menyeringai dari atasnya. Badannya menindih tubuh Naruto yang lebih mungil dibanding tubuhnya.

Naruto kembali blushing. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

 _'Heh! Untuk apa aku memikirkan Sasu-Teme brengsek itu?! Kenapa aku membayangkan melakukan itu dengan diaaaaa!'_

Sekarang ia harus mengusir image tubuh atletis Sasuke dengan mengkhayal wanita-wanita cantik berdada jumbo. Otak Naruto bekerja keras menyuplai image gadis-gadis berbusana minim.

Tanpa ia sadari pintu lain yang ada di satu sisi dinding terbuka pelan. Si pembuka pintu menyeringai, mendapati si pirang manis duduk termenung di dalam bak mandi memandangi pintu yang satunya, otomatis memunggunginya. Punggungnya yang diselimuti kulit light tan mempesona itu tertutup air sampai ke batas pertengahan punggung. Permukaan air yang being menampakkan dua bulatan besar nan kenyal di bawah punggung.

Segalanya tersekspos di balik permukaan air itu. Ah, adik kecil–besar Sasuke menggeliat gembira melihat mangsa di depannya.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke melangkah pelan memasuki kamar mandi itu. Hawa keberadaannya ia hilangkan.

Dengan langkah tipis ia mendekati bak mandi dan si pirang. Pelan-pelan ia memasukkan badannya ke dalam bak mandi dan beringsut mendekati Naruto.

Naruto merasakan air sedikit beriak di belakangnya. Namun sebelum ia melakukan apa-apa, dua tangan kekar dilapisi kulit putih memeluk pinggangnya.

DEG.

Jantung Naruto berdegup.

DEG. DEG.

"Naruto…" Bariton seksi menyapa telinganya. Sapuan tipis hidung mancung menerpa ceruk lehernya. Permukaan yang Naruto tahu berupa dada bidang sang Uchiha menekan punggungnya. Di sela pantatnya ia merasakan sebuah benda tumpul berukuran besar menyeruak, mencoba menempel.

Sasuke menyeringai. Kejantanannya yang setengah tegang itu ia susupkan di sela antara dua bulatan kenyal di depannya. Benda itu menggeliang, senang mendapati lubang hangat idamannya begitu dekat.

"Te-Teme! Apa yang kau lakuka–aahhnn…" seruan Naruto terputus saat sang Uchiha menjilat daun telinganya. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika bagian tubuhnya ini sesensitif itu.

"Ah! Hentikan! Ahnn…." Daun telinganya kembali digigit dan dijilati. Tubuh Naruto serasa melemas seakan energi dari pertarungan di taman tadi benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke memerangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang berusaha memberontak. Tangan kiri menggerayang, berusaha menimbulkan respon dari si pirang manis.

"Ah! Uwah!" Beberapa titik sensitif berhasil dipetakan.

"Temmeh, le-lepaaash!" Kaki Naruto meronta, berusaha bergerak namun licinnya bak mandi membuatnya terjerembab ke belakang.

"Uwaaaah..mmmnnh." Satu titik sensitif berwarna pink di dada Naruto dicubit dan dipelintir. Sasuke terus menghujani kecupan dan jilatan yang kini beralih pada sisi lehernya. Naruto merasakan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Rasa nikmat mengalir dari titik-titik yang disentuh Sasuke dan menjulur ke seluruh syarafnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan.

Ia lupa tadi ia berusaha melawan. Ia lupa bahwa ia normalnya menyukai wanita-wanita bertubuh seksi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmh…Dobe…" Bariton itu bergetar. Naruto tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses pada butterfly kiss yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit sisi leher itu, menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ia tahu tak akan hilang dalam waktu cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Matanya memandang simbol kipas dengan tiga tomoe di sekelilingnya yang tercetak di perpotongan leher Naruto. Simbol Uchiha itu memang pantasnya berada di Dobenya ini.

Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya pada simbol itu dan mengecupnya. Sebuah glow biru sejenak muncul sebelum menghilang lagi. Kejantanannya yang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna itu ia tempelkan di sela-sela pantat Naruto. Dalam hati, ia berusaha dengan sangat keras menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta memasukinya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memainkan nipple yang satunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah jilatan menerpa nipple itu. "Ahhnnnn…." Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berganti memberi kecupan pada lehernya menjadi pada nipplenya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil disertai sesekali jilatan dan hisapan dilakukan sang Uchiha pada kedua nipplenya secara bergantian.

"Nnh! Uaah!"

Rasa geli yang nikmat mengalir bagai aliran listrik, berkumpul di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Pandangan Naruto glassy. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa disentuh di bagian-bagian itu akan menimbulkan rasa senikmat ini.

 _'Sejak kapan tubuhku sesensitif ini?'_ sebuah pikiran liar tiba-tiba melintas di bayangan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya dengan mudah menerima rangsangan dari seorang lelaki, LELAKI yang baru saja dikenalnya?

Dirasakannya juniornya telah menegang, berkedut seakan mengantisipasi sesuatu. Pantatnya tanpa sadar ia maju-mundurkan, digesek-gesekkan pada benda tumpul besar yang menyeruak di sela-sela bongkahan daging itu. Air di bak beriak-riak dengan aktivitasnya itu, menimbulkan suara kecipakan air.

"Uwwahhh…" Saliva mengalir dari bibirnya. "Ummm…Sa-sas…"

Napas Naruto tersengal, wajahnya merah. Pantat makin dimaju-mundurkan, berusaha mencari gesekan. Juniornya bergoyang-goyang, berkedut-kedut tak sabar tanpa sentuhan. Kecipak air terdengar makin keras, efek dari tumbukan pantat naruto dan kejantanan Sasuke.

Jilatan dan pelintiran pada nipplenya bertambah, dibantu oleh tangan yang tadi memerangkap kedua tangannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berusaha melawan itu hanya terkuai lemas.

Naruto melirik kejantanannya yang menegang di bawah permukaan air. Pelan ia menurunkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai benda itu. Sebuah tangan kekar yang tadi memainkan nipplenya menampar tangan yang ia julurkan untuk memegang juniornya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya untukmu." bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Napasnya menggelitik, seakan membiusnya, membuatnya tunduk.

Jilatan, gigitan, dan pelintiran kembali dengan lebih cepat dan banyak. Leher, nipple, dan titik-titik lainnya menjadi korban sang Uchiha. Paha, pantat, dan pinggang sesekali diremas, mengundang rintihan nikmat dari si blond.

"Nnnh… Ahhnnnn…" Sensasi nikmat mendominasi indra perasa di seluruh tubuhnya. "Ah! Nnnh!"

Pantatnya makin ia maju-mundurkan untuk bertemu dengan benda tumpul panas di belakangnya. Air bak mandi itu makin beriak liar.

Panas yang nikmat berkumpul di perutnya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya, di selangkangan dan sebuah titik yang tak ia ketahui di bagian belakangnya. Panas nikmat itu semakin berkumpul di ketiga titik itu, seakan membentuk luapan yang siap menjebol bendungan.

"Sasu… ah! Ada-aahn… yang mauwwh…keluar!"

"Keluarkan saja Naruto… Mmmh." Gesekan pantat kenyal Naruto pada kejantanan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Kenikmatan itu meluap, membeludak keluar dengan tekanan yang luar biasa. "Sasukeeeh! Aaaaaannnh!" Naruto meneriakkan nama sang Uchiha. Tubuhnya mengeliat membentuk busur panah. Juniornya menembakkan cairan kental berwarna keputihan di dalam air tanpa setuhan. Titik asing dalam dirinya sekan meledak oleh panas, mengirimkan sinyal serupa aliran listrik kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke, menangkap ujung dagunya, menariknya hingga menghadapnya. Onyx dan sapphire kembali bertemu sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman. Hangat dan menggelitik. Bibir Naruto dilumat habis oleh Sasuke. Bibir bawah Naruto digigit kecil, membuatnya terkejut dan membuka mulutnya yang langsung disambut dengan sapuan handal lidah sang Uchiha. Suatu aliran hangat yang manis kembali terjalin dari titik temu itu.

"Umm…" desah Naruto.

Nikmat sekali bagi keduanya.

Naruto bahkan tak terpikir betapa tadi ia berusaha menolak sentuhan Sasuke. Ia tak berpikir bagaimana kepalanya biasanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran mesum tentang gadis-gadis cantik berdada jumbo bisa merespon rangsangan Sasuke, seorang lelaki, sama sepertinya.

"Mmh…" Lidah mereka terus berdansa dengan lidah Naruto yang dituntun oleh Sasuke. Pandangan Naruto glassy, lemas oleh aktivitasnya.

Lelah ia seharian ini. Ia ingin beristirahat…

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk ke depan, namun sebelum menyentuh permukaan air, sepasang tangan kekar yang tadi menggerayang tubuhnya menangkapnya.

Si pemilik tangan menghela napas. "Dasar, Dobe-chan. Bisa-bisanya tidur di tengah-tengah acara seperti ini."

Mata onyx melirik kejantanannya yang masih berkedut tegang, menuntut penyelesaian atas aktivitasnya tadi. Sekarang ganti diliriknya ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tertidur kelelahan di pelukannya. Begitu manis dan inosen.

Sungguh menggoda.

Iris onyx dipejam. Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. _'Tahan Sasuke… Tahan…'_

Tubuh ramping itu diangkatnya dalam gendongan bridal style. Sasuke melangkah pelan keluar dari bak mandi itu. Dengan jentikan jari, pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dan kamar tidur terbuka. Sang Uchiha dan si blond dalam gendongannya berjalan memasukinya.

Diletakkannya si pirang manis ke handuk lebar yang telah digelar di tempat tidur berukuran king size di ruangan itu. Sasuke mengeringkan tubuh Naruto pelan dengan handuk itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati pakaian yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang yang ia tahu disiapkan oleh Fubuki untuk Naruto. Piyama itu dipakaikan pada tubuh si pirang keemasan. Naruto hanya menggumam tak jelas selama itu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tertidur nyaman di ranjangnya. Ia kembali melirik kejantanannya yang sudah berkurang ketegangannya.

 _'Luapan energi barusan harusnya cukup untuk membersihkan seluruh pengaruh kekuatan Malaikat Buangan yang mungkin menempel.'_ pikir Sasuke. _'Akan kubangunkan dia dua jam lagi untuk makan malam.'_

"Umm…Sasukeeeeh…" desahan Naruto mengundang atensinya. Ia sontak menoleh tajam. Anak manis ini masih tertidur. Ternyata cuma igauan. Sayangnya, suara barusan mengundang kembali perhatian dari kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Dibukanya lagi pintu menuju kamar mandi. Kejantanannya kembali tegak menantang, menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tertinggal. Sekarang ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Dasar, Dobe! Lain kali akan kubalas!"

* * *

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyadari. Di balik ventilasi kamar mandi sebuah burung kecil menyaksikan semua kejadian itu. Begitu Sasuke membopong Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, burung kecil berbahan tinta hitam itu terbang rendah di ventilasi menuju jalan keluar dan mengepakkan sayapnya terbang menembus malam ke tempat tuannya.

Tangan pucat terjulur dari sebuah jendela condominium mewah di tingkat atas. Burung kecil dari tinta itu hinggap di tangan itu. Sang pemilik tangan pucat menarik tangannya perlahan dan mengambil burung itu. Senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

Sosok berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikucir tinggi di belakangnya. Poninya menjuntai di sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan dress pendek berwarna biru gelap dengan kardigan rajut berwarna putih.

"Lihat, dia sudah pulang." Ujarnya santai. Ia memberi isyarat pada gadis itu. "Bawa cermin itu kemari!"

Gadis pirang pucat itu sontak membawakan sebuah cawan besar berisi air yang langsung ia letakkan ke meja besar di tengah ruangan. Iris biru cerah gadis itu memandang si laki-laki dengan tatapan sebal.

"Haruskah seperti ini, Sai? Aku merasa kita benar-benar melanggar privasi seseorang." ucapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan Sasuke?!"

Si lelaki itu, Sai, hanya tersenyum santai. "Tenang saja, Ino. Sasuke tak akan melakukan apa pun kalau kita mengirim rekamannya padanya. Lagipula, ini demi inspirasi." Iris gelapnya kembali ke cawan yang berisi air itu. "Sekarang aktifkan dulu cerminnya."

Pipi Ino menggembung cemberut, "Dasar mesum." desisnya pelan tapi tetap dibentuknya segel di udara di atas cawan itu. Sai hanya membalas gumamannya itu dengan senyuman santai. Tangannya membenarkan lengan kaosnya yang disingsingkan.

Segel itu kemudian turun ke cawan, membuatnya berpendar kekuningan. "Cerminnya sudah aktif."

Sai memasukkan burung kecil berbahan tinta itu ke dalam cermin itu. Cermin itu berpendar sesaat sebelum menampakkan adegan-adegan SasuNaru yang disaksikan burung kecil itu. Sai dan Ino melongok ke dalam cermin itu.

Naruto disentuh. Sasuke memberi mark pada Naruto. Adegan-adegan itu terus berlanjut dan terhenti dengan pemandangan Sasuke menggendong Naruto bridal style keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka berdua menonton pemandangan itu dalam diam.

"Wow, aku tak mengira kalau bocah yang terkenal mesum dan mengintip para perempuan itu bisa se-submissive[i] ini…" komentar Ino.

Sai meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah dagunya. "Hmm…ini benar-benar gold. Bisa dijadikan tema gambaran yang baru. Aku jadi penasaran dengan perkembangan selanjutnya."

Satu alis pirang pucat naik. Perempatan tercetak di pelipis gadis itu, berkedut jengkel. "Kau mau memata-matai mereka lagi? Tidak cukupkah dengan model yang lain?"

Sai mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau pikir?"

Sebuah amplop besar dilempar ke kepala si rambut raven yang dengan tangkas dihindarinya. "Kau hanya membuatku semakin repot saja!" Amplop itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya, membuat isinya terburai keluar. Lembaran foto-foto dan kertas terhambur.

Buku sketsa giliran dilontarkan. "Model yang kau request dulu belum cukup?! Mereka itu sudah cukup sulit mencari sumbernya tahu!" Buku sketsa menabrak lukisan yang terpajang di dinding sebelum terjatuh dan terurai lepas. Kertas-kertasnya melayang tertiup angin sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka. Satu kertas bergambar dua orang pemuda berpelukan, yang satu lebih tinggi dan berambut panjang dan yang satunya bertubuh lebih pendek dan berambut pendek, melayang terbang ke meja.

Paperweight kaca berukuran lumayan besar di meja diangkat dan dilempar ke pemuda berambut raven yang masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum di antara serangan gadis itu. "Kenapa aku malah jadi bekerja padamu?!"

Sai mengekeh. "Karena menguntungkan?" Kepalanya menunduk menghindari terjangan paperweight. "Dan tidak _merepotkan_."

Nun jauh di sana, seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikucir tinggi menyerupai nanas bersin (dengan malas).

Pelempar paperweight, Ino, masih cemberut. Dua tangannya bersedekap di dadanya. "Dasar mesum sesukanya sendiri!"

* * *

Sebuah tangan menghampiri bahu Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Naruto menggeliat di atas permukaan lembut nan empuk. Nyaman sekali, ia tidak mau berpindah. Bahu digoyang lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Naruto-sama. Saatnya bangun."

Suara itu asing, bukan suara Iruka. Tapi, selimut ini nyaman sekali. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah ingat merasakan tidur senyaman ini.

"Naruto-sama. Kalau anda tidak segera bangun, saya akan memberitahu Sasuke-sama."

Penyebutan satu nama itu seakan menyalakan suatu tombol bangun pada otak Naruto. Dengan kaget, ia langsung tersentak bangun. Napasnya terengah. Matanya membelalak.

Wajah lelaki berusia lanjut menyapanya. Fubuki menaikkan gagang kacamatanya dengan satu tangannya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri secara liar, mengamati sekitarnya. Sebuah ruang tidur yang luas. Dirinya berada di tengah sebuah ranjang mewah berukuran king size dengan selimut lembut berwarna biru tua bermotif monokrom.

Sebagian dindingnya dilapis wallpaper dua warna, biru dongker dan putih. Satu sisi dinding dipenuhi jendela-jendela tinggi ditutup tirai. Untuk ukuran ruangan tidur, tempat ini punya banyak pintu, totalnya tiga pintu.

Tanpa aba-aba, pikirannya dirasuki memori tentang kejadian di kamar mandi. Sentuh. Sentuh. Gigit. Rona merah panas dengan cepat menjalar dari pipinya ke seluruh wajahnya.

 _'Hwaaaaaaa, apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang si Teme itu lakukaaaaan!?'_ batinnya panik. _'Huweeeee, aku sudah tak perjaka lagiii, hueeeeee….'_

"–ruto-sama."

 _'Maafkan aku Iruka-nii, aku sudah tidak suci lagiiiii..."_ Pikiranmu dari awal tak pernah suci, Naruto.

"Naruto-sama." Panggilan kepada si pirang manis dikeraskan.

 _'Aku telah dinodai hueeeeeeee… Mana oleh sesama laki-laki lagi! HUEEEEEEE…."_ Inner Naruto terus mengisak-isak dramatis dalam mindscapenya sementara si pemilik tubuh hanya terbengong di dunia nyata.

"Naruto-sama!" Fubuki setengah berteriak. Naruto terlonjak kaget. Kepala menoleh liar ke sumber suara. "Eh, iya, Fubuki-san?" responnya canggung.

Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah hampir jam 22.00, Naruto-sama. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan dengan makan malam larut."

Seakan merespon kata-kata Fubuki, perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring, menjerit minta diisi. Naruto kembali merona karena malu. Fubuki terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Silahkan anda mengikuti saya ke ruang makan." Lanjut Fubuki sembari membantu Naruto menyingkirkan kain lembut yang menyelimutinya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan berdiri canggung. Fubuki membuat isyarat tangan. "Mari, Naruto-sama." Dengan itu, Fubuki menuntun Naruto keluar dari ruang tidur itu.

Di ruang makan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku bercover tebal. Sesekali tangannya menyisip secangkir kopi yang disediakan oleh pelayan rumahnya. Saat ini ia sedang menanti kedatangan tamu tersayangnya yang masih dijemput oleh Fubuki.

Ponselnya di meja tiba-tiba berdering. Sasuke melirik callernya. Satu nama yang tak asing tercetak di layarnya. Sakura.

Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca setelah memasang pembatas buku pada halaman yang terakhir dibacanya. Diambilnya smartphone canggih itu dan diangkatlah panggilan itu.

Suara feminin langsung menyapanya. "Halo, Sasuke-kun. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu lagi sekarang."

"Hn."

Hapal dengan gelagat Sasuke, Sakura langsung meneruskan bicaranya. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Kau sudah melakukannya kan?"

Onyx Sasuke memejam sesaat sebelum terbuka lagi. "Dia sudah tak apa-apa. Ritual tadi sudah cukup untuk memaksa tubuhnya menyalurkan energi penyembuh."

"Maaf sekali aku tak bisa membantumu tadi! Pembuatan ramuan kali ini tak boleh ditinggalkan walau hanya sebentar."

Salah satu keanehan Sakura, masak telor ceplok tidak bisa, namun ahli dalam membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh dan sulit.

"Hn. Selama ada cara lain yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri, kau tak perlu segugup itu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Hhhh, mestinya ada Bishop[ii] lain selain aku di sini, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, kalau aku sedang tak ada, ada orang lain yang bisa menyembuhkan. Atau mungkin lain kali kau bisa merekrut seorang seal master sebagai Bishop." Sakura terhenti sejenak, di pikirannya terlintas sesuatu. " Ah, bagaimana segel itu?"

Sasuke menghirup kopinya pelan. "Seperti yang Sai dan kau duga, segel itu memang sangat kuat. Bahkan setelah rusak pun, segel itu masih dengan kuat menekan wujud iblis anak itu." Pandangannya memicing mengingat pendar segel di perut Naruto sewaktu berhadapan dengan dua Malaikat Buangan di taman tadi sore.

"Segel itu masih menghalangi kekuatannya. Masih diperlukan pancingan seperti tadi supaya kekuatan itu bisa keluar sepenuhnya." Sasuke meneruskan.

Sakura mendecak heran. "Yang kemampuannya paling kuat mengenai segel adalah kau dan Sai, dan kalian masih belum dapat sepenuhnya mendeteksi segel pada Naruto."

Sasuke mendengus. "Sai mestinya lebih familiar. Namun ia saja tidak dapat menemukan tendensi gaya pembuatannya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mata Sasuke sesaat menerawang. Sebuah memori yang terasa sangat jauh darinya melintas di pikirannya. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya mengikuti instingku, Sakura."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sakura langsung dapat menduga. Bagaimanapun ia dan Sai telah bersama dengan Sasuke sejak lama. Jauh lebih lama dari Juugo dan Suigetsu.

Sakura merasa tidak mungkin leadernya ini tidak punya dugaan apapun. Sakura sendiri tak begitu mengerti tentang segel, namun sewaktu memeriksa tubuh Naruto atas luka yang dideritanya sewaktu diserang Shion, ia dapat melihat kalau segel pada Naruto sangat kuat, rumit, dan rapi. Sasuke pasti tahu sesuatu tentang segel itu, tentang Naruto.

"Satu lagi, Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Dia sudah pasti bukan Dominee[iii]." Kalimat ini diiringi seringai tipis sang Uchiha.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, di ujung saluran, Sakura mengambil tisu dan menghapus tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dasar fujoshi dan khayalan liar mereka.

Suara cempreng bergema dari ruangan sebelah ruang makan. Ah, si Dobe itu sudah sampai ternyata. Padahal jarak antar kamar tidur Sasuke dan ruang makan tidak jauh-jauh amat, namun lama sekali mereka sampai.

"Ah, dia datang ya?" Rupanya sura cempreng si Dobe terdengar sampai ke Sakura yang masih dalam panggilan. "Ya sudah, Sasuke-kun. Aku tutup telponnya. Selamat malam."

"Hn." Sambungan diputus.

Dua orang berbeda usia dan berbeda tinggi memasuki ruang makan. Yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek sedang mengoceh panjang lebar pada yang lebih tua di sampingnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Fubuki mendadak berhenti di di depan meja makan dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Meja makan itu hanya kecil, tak seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto, dikelilingi oleh empat kursi kayu yang terlihat nyaman. Di bayangannya, seorang sasuga Uchiha-sama seperti Sasuke ini selalu makan di ruang makan raksasa. Tak tahunya hanya ruangan sebelah dapur.

"Duduk, Dobe. Atau kau mau duduk di pangkuanku?"

Suara menyebalkan itu menyadarkannya. Dengan wajah merenggut sebal, mengingat adegan panas di kamar mandi, ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Sebentar lagi hidangan akan disajikan." Dengan itu Fubuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua berhadapan di satu meja. Sasuke kembali membuka buka yang tadi dibacanya sebelum telpon Sakura menginterupsinya. Naruto menunduk, matanya menatap kain tipis taplak yang menutup meja. Dua iblis ini sama-sama tak bersuara.

Diam-diam Naruto mencuri pandang pada iblis di depannya itu. Tubuh atletis yang mendekapnya di kamar mandi tadi sudah ditutup oleh kaos lengan pendek polos dan celana panjang bertulis dengan aksen hitam putih bertulis HBO[iv]. Lengannya yang kekar menyembul di balik lengan bajunya. Mata Naruto turun ke tangannya, ke jemari Sasuke yang membalik halaman buku. Jemari yang menyentuhnya dan meremas bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Panas kembali menjalar dari pipi Naruto yang menggembung lucu.

Sasuke mengamati aksi Naruto mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Ia menghela napas. Ditutupnya kembali buku yang ada di tangannya. Kalau si Dobe ini ada, Sasuke jadi sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Dobe–"

"Teme–" Keduanya mulai bicara secara bersamaan dan terhenti.

Sasuke menyambar momen hening sesaat itu. "Jika kau memintaku untuk memulangkanmu, aku tidak mau."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. "Siapa kau tak memperbolehkanku pulang?! ( _'Majikanmu?'_ inner Naruto berbisik) Iruka-nii pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku tahu!"

Si rambut raven mendengus. "Kalau kau tak mau ia mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan keluyuran seenaknya meninggalkan barang-barangmu! Tak terhitung berapa kali ponselmu berdering siang tadi."

Naruto menelan ludah payah mendengarnya. Pelan, ia kembali duduk. Duh, kalau ia sekarang memaksa pulang pasti ia akan dipanggang oleh Iruka.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kakak angkatmu itu. Kubilang kau akan menginap di rumahku malam ini. Dia sudah setuju." ucap Sasuke pada si blond yang masih pouting di depannya ini.

Sepasang sapphire itu masih menatapanya intensif, seakan mau menembaknya dengan sinar laser. Satu alis raven elegan naik. "Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Kursinya terjatuh ke lantai. Satu jari diacungkan ke sang Uchiha yang masih duduk dengan sok cool di depannya. "Dasar Teme mesum! Melecehkanku di kamar mandi!"

Kaki dihentakkan. "Aku sudah diperkosa! Aku tak perjaka lagi… HUEEEEEEEEEE…" semprotnya dramatis dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan yang berlebihan.

"Aku hanya menyentuhmu. Sempat masuk saja belum. Kau masih perawan, Dobe."

"Aku ini straight Temeeeee! Aku tidak belok! Kau kan laki-laki, jadi namanya memperkosa!" Sasuke hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar mendengar kalimat yang terakhir itu. "Kalau yang menyentuhku itu cewek seksi barulah aku setuju!" jawabnya berapi-api, tangan dikepal di depan dadanya.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Iy–TIDAK! Aku ini straight-ttebayo!" Naruto agak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dasar Teme licik suka menjebak.

Bukan menjebak, ia hanya menuntunmu untuk kembali ke jalan yang dianggapnya benar, Naru-chan.

Seringai khas Uchiha terbit di wajah tampan di hadapan Naruto. Matanya meneliti bercak merah yang masih dengan bangga menghiasi leher si pirang manis.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kita bisa melakukannya lagi." godanya pada Naruto.

"Huh-ap–APA?!"

Hah, menggoda si Dobe ini sungguh menyenangkan. "Harusnya kau malah berterimakasih padaku, Dobe-chan. Apa yang kulakukan tadi bertujuan untuk menarik kekuatan iblismu sehingga dapat melakukan penyembuhan pada tubuhmu yang berinteraksi dengan kekuatan Malaikat Buangan."

Sasuke berkata jujur tentang ini, yang tidak ia katakan adalah ia juga melakukan itu karena godaan tubuh telanjang Naruto yang terlihat lezat dan menggiurkan di matanya.

Sudah untung ia tadi tak memaksa masuk. Dobe ini memang harus berterimakasih padanya.

Naruto terhenyak. "Heh?" responnya bingung. Bibir pink terbuka, membentuk o kecil. Sasuke merasa ingin melumat habis bibir itu.

"Kau sebagai iblis baru masih perlu bantuan aku, sebagai pemegang posisi King[v], sebagai kepala peeragemu, untuk menarik kekuatanmu." Yang ini juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kepala dengan surai pirang keemasan dimiringkan tanda bingung. "Tapi luka-luka sewaktu dihajar Sakura-senpai dan teman-temannya langsung bisa sembuh sendiri tanpa perlu melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Waktu itu luka-lukamu hanya luka kecil tak berarti. Kekuatan Malaikat Buangan, di pihak lain, mempunyai efek yang sangat berbahaya pada iblis. Terutama kekuatan yang berasal dari Malaikat Buangan tingkat atas yang kau temui itu." Sasuke menjelas panjang dan lebar.

"Oooh…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Protes dan cacian terlupa. _'Dobe ini mudah sekali dialihkan.'_ batin Sasuke.

Dua orang pelayan, Ran dan Ritsu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

Semangkuk sup tomat diletakkan di hadapan Sasuke. Sementara sup krim jagung kental disajikan di depan Naruto. Garlic bread dan salad disandingkan. Kedua pelayan itu undur diri.

Naruto baru saja membuka mulut mau protes, ketika dipotong Sasuke. "Bahan ramen sedang tidak ada. Lekaslah makan, sup itu akan menghangatkanmu." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya dan mulai memakan supnya dengan pout. Pout itu berangsur luntur setelah beberapa kali suapan. Benar kata Sasuke, sup yang dimakannya ini memberikan rasa hangat di perutnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali bertukar obrolan (Sasuke) dan caci makian (Naruto).

Sehabis menyelesaikan puding untuk dessert dan menenggak minuman, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto melenggang dari ruang makan itu ke kamar tidurnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto panik, berusaha meronta sekaigus menyamai langkah Sasuke yang lebih lebar darinya. "Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?!" tanyanya di tengah paniknya.

"Kamar."

Netra sewarna sapphire milik Naruto membulat. "Kita memang mau melakukan apa lagi?!"

"Tidur."

"Aku tidur denganmu?!" seru Naruto makin panik. Di khayalannya, adegan rated R+ di film-film porno yang biasa ia bayangkan dilakukan dengan para gadis, diperagakan oleh Sasuke dan dirinya.

Mata onyx kembali menatapnya datar. "Ini untuk memastikan penyaluran energi." Bohong. Sasuke cuma mau mendekap si pirang manis ini dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Bohong lagi. Ia sudah berencana mau grepe-grepe di beberapa tempat setelah Naruto terlelap.

Begitu masuk, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi tempat kejadian perkara. Punggungnya disandarkan pada pintu kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia melirik bak mandi tempat adegan rated R+ tadi.

DEG.

"Sikat gigi bisa kau ambil dari kabinet di atas wastafel." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari kamar tidur.

DEG. DEG.

Mengendalikan jantungnya, Naruto melangkah ke wastafel dan menggosok giginya. _'Jangan gugup, Naruto! Ini hanya tidur biasa! Tidur!'_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuatnya terlonjak. Sasuke mendekatinya dari belakang. Jantung Naruto makin berdegup tak keruan.

DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG.

Sebuah tangan terjulur, menggapai kabinet di atas wastafe dan mengambil sebuah sikat gigi. Dengan santai, pemilik tangan itu melakukan kegiatan menggosok gigi mengabaikan Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi lebih dulu sementara Naruto berlama-lama mencuci mukanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Wajah yang sama, mata sewarna sapphire yang sama, bentuk bibir, hidung, alis yang sama. Tak terlihat ada perubahan pada bayangannya. Kalau ia tidak melihat dan merasakan sendiri, ia tak akan percaya kalau dia sudah berganti spesies sejak kemarin.

Naruto menghela napas dan melangkah pelan keluar menuju kamar tidur dan mendapati sang Uchiha sedang menarik lepas kaos yang dipakainya.

Kedua tangan bergerak menutup wajahnya yang merona. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Melepas baju." Celana panjang dilepas, berikut boxer briefnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, TEME! Kenapa kau melepas bajumu?!" Naruto berteriak, masih menutup wajahnya.

Seringai jahil kembali terbit di wajah tampan itu. "Karena aku selalu tidur telanjang, Dobe."

Di balik tangan yang menutupinya, wajah Naruto sukses blushing. "GYAAAAAA! Dasar Teme mesum!"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Bercanda, Dobe. Aku sedang ganti celana tidur kok."

Tangan sedikit diturunkan. Benar, sosok atletis di depannya ini telah menanggalkan kaos dan celana yang ia pakai sewaktu makan malam tadi, digantikan celana yang terlihat lebih longgar. Tubuh bagian atas dibiarkan tak berlapis baju.

Naruto memandang dada bidang dan abs sempurna itu dengan iri. Sesaat irisnya sempat melirik gundukan di bagian selatan sang Uchiha. Inner Naruto mengelus dada dengan melas. Sungguh dunia ini diciptakan dengan berbagai ketidakadilan.

Senyum iseng kembali terbentuk di bibir peach Sasuke. "Kalau kau lebih suka aku tidur telanjang, celana ini bisa kulepas." Sasuke membuat gerakan menarik celananya turun.

"GYAAAAAAAA! PAKAI CELANAMU TEMEEE!" Sembari berteriak panik, Naruto sontak menerjang Sasuke, tangan berusaha menggapai celananya, mencoba menariknya ke atas. Terjangan Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan, mengirim mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai kayu yang dingin.

GUBRAK.

Sasuke meringis, kepalanya terbentur lantai. Sasuke sebenarnya tak memperkirakan si Dobe ini akan menerjangnya panik seperti itu. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya ia ditabrak sampai jatuh oleh Naruto.

Beban di atasnya bergerak. "Duuh, sakit…" rintih gumpalan pirang di atasnya.

Sasuke merespon datar. "Aku yang lebih sakit, Usuratonkachi."

Beban itu bangkit, satu tangannya berusaha menapak tumpuan, membuat napas Sasuke tercekat sesaat

"Aku bukan usuratonkachi!" semprotnya dengan suara cempreng keras. Tangannya makin menekan tumpuan, membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit.

Si pirang manis calon mangsa Sasuke ini malah mengoceh di atasnya, tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat. "Kalau kau tak menurunkan celanamu, aku tak akan menerjangmu, dan kau tak akan jatuh!"

Sasuke kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Terserah kau, Dobe. Tapi singkirkan dulu tanganmu dari barangku. Kau mau benar-benar aku perkosa?"

Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik sebal ke arah barangnya yang jadi tumpuan tangan Naruto. Iris sapphire mengikuti arah pandangannya ke tangan Naruto yang sedang menumpu ke benda yang ia rasa makin keras.

Kedua tangan Naruto, dengan tak berdosa, menggunakan barang Sasuke di selangkangan sebagai tumpuan tangan untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Pantas si Teme di depannya ini terus berjengit.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Benda yang dipegangnya ini serasa makin tegang.

"Kau boleh saja berlama-lama memegangnya, tapi aku lebih suka jika kau melakukannya di atas ranjang yang empuk, bukan di lantai keras seperti ini."

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sesosok tubuh meringsut pelan ke arah rembesan sinar bulan dari bagian atap yang hancur. Tubuh itu dipenuhi luka dan memar di berbagai tempat. Dengan menggunakan sisa tenaganya, sang pemilik tubuh, gadis berambut merah itu, merangkak meninggalkan jejak cairan kental berwarna merah pada lantai batu yang dingin.

Dengan kemampuan penyembuhannya, luka seperti ini, walau berat tapi asalkan tak langsung membunuhnya, maka ia akan segera pulih.

Ia terus beringsut, menyeret tubuhnya. Mencapai bongkahan atap yang rusak dan menjadikannya tempat berlindung, ia menekuk tubuhnya, mencoba bergelung mengumpulkan hangat tubuhnya. Iris sewarna lycoris menatap ke rembulan yang tampak di balik reruntuhan atap.

Cahaya rembulan ini selalu mengingatkannya.

"Uchi..ha Sas-sa..suke-san…"

* * *

[i] Submissive, istilah yang digunakan di dunia iblis untuk menggambarkan iblis dengan orientasi seksual 'di bawah' atau 'receiver' atau 'uke', sebagian besar iblis submissive berjenis kelamin perempuan

[ii] Bishop, salah satu nama pion dalam catur

[iii] Dominee, istilah yang digunakan di dunia iblis untuk menggambarkan iblis dengan orientasi seksual 'di atas' atau 'seme', sebagian besar iblis dominee berjenis kelamin laki-laki

[iv] Celana HBO milik Sasuke, sebenarnya celana ini mereferensi pada celana HBA (Hood by Air) yang dikenakan Toru (gitaris ONE OK ROCK) di Konser Mighty Long Fall di Yokohama Stadium tahun 2014

[v] King, salah satu nama pion dalam catur

* * *

Author's Rambling:

Sekian sudah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Masukan dipersilahkan dan diharapkan.


	5. Chapter 5: Lullaby

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Warning: **slash pairings (yaoi), het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness, M-rated, fail humor, cliche scenes**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 2 April 2016

Author's Rambling:

Untuk kali ini saya ada dua kata yang sangat penting buat disampaikan, 1) Maaf sekali atas keleletannya, 2) Terima kasih banyak atas review, favorit list, dan follow listnya. Untuk yang favorit dan follow maaf saya belum bisa balas lewat PM, yang review bisa dibalas cepat karena saya sering buka email. Terima kasih sangat juga dihaturkan pada para pembaca, silent reader, dan para pemampir (is that even a word?) di fiksi ini.

Special mention untuk **SkyKin9** yang sudah mereview sampai membuat saya terharu. Maaf saya cari akun kamu nggak ketemu-ketemu padahal mau tak PM sekalian huehehe.

Di dunia nyata memang sedang hectic-hecticnya, membuat chapter lima, yang sebenarnya sudah ada draftnya, terbengkalai selama 2 bulan, 2 BULAN! Duh, saya sendiri sampai miris melihatnya.

Ah iya, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan... saya masih bingung mau jawab gimana.

Tapi yang ini bisa dibocorkan. Yap, Naruto itu dulunya iblis

Ya, tapi plot ini masih bisa berkembang sih, jadi apa yang saya pikirkan sekarang masih dapat berubah asal tidak membuat plot holes.

 **Warning untuk chapter ini: Semi-M content ahead! Jangan ngarep yang muluk-muluk dulu yah hehehe.**

Semoga dapat menghibur.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kata "Uchiha" itu berbanding terbalik dengan kata "normal"**

…

Seorang iblis berpakaian pelayan berdiri di ruang lebar kosong. Cahaya temaram beberapa obor yang tergantung di dinding menerangi kegelapan panjang lorong itu menuju ke ruang lebar itu. Punggung iblis pelayan itu bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Di sebelahnya, sebuah pintu double door berukir megah menjulang tegak.

Mata hijau gelap iblis itu sesekali terpejam, terkantuk-kantuk. Suasana yang terlalu sunyi seakan membujuknya untuk memejamkan mata.

Srak. Srak.

Mata iblis itu terbuka seketika dengan suara langkah kaki pelan dari ujung kegelapan lorong. Iblis itu menarik napas tajam, jantung berdebar mengantisipasi. Kantuknya tadi seketika hilang tak berbekas. Apakah ia harus memberitahu tuannya yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang dijaganya akan kedatangan orang lain?

Tidak, bagaimanapun tuannya itu sangat tidak suka diganggu sewaktu berada dalam ruangan itu. Memutuskan, tubuh ia tegakkan, mata menatap sumber suara dengan tajam.

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Pelan, cahaya obor menerangi suatu sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

Iblis pelayan itu sontak mengubah posisi waspadanya. Pakaian disibak rapi. Punggung menunduk dengan hormat menyambut kedatangan sosok tersebut.

"Yang Mulia." sambutnya dengan suara pelan.

Sosok itu terlihat berwibawa walau hanya mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua tak bermotif dengan obi berwarna biru muda. Celana panjang berwarna hitam terlihat membalut kedua kaki sang royalti yang dilasi sepasang geta kayu bersol tunggal. Senyum ramah terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke lengan kimono.

Satu tangan ditarik keluar dan melambai, mengisyaratkan si iblis pelayan untuk mengakhiri sambutannya. Iblis berpakaian pelayan itu kembali menegakkan berdirinya.

Sosok itu berbicara pelan dengan suara yang dalam. "Sudah sejak kapan dia di sini, Mine?"

Menunduk, iblis pelayan itu, Mine, menjawab. "Kyuubi-sama sudah di dalam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Yang Mulia."

Pelayan itu telah menanti dan menjagakan tuannya selama beberapa jam. Tuannya itu memang menyukai kesendirian dalam ruangan itu. Ia sebagai pelayannya bertugas menjaga dan menyampaikan pesan dari luar ruangan.

Sang royalti makin mendekat, melangkah elegan. Mine beringsut di belakang sosok itu. Satu tangan mendorong pintu berukir berat itu. Dengan mudah pintu itu terbuka. Kedua iblis itu melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan itu.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Dinding ruangan yang dipenuhi pahatan menjulang tinggi, memantulkan suara tetesan air. Menentramkan. Rabatan sulur ke dinding tinggi yang bersumber dari pohon berukuran besar di pinggir kolam serasa semakin tinggi sejak terakhir kali sang royalti mengunjungi tempat ini.

Seorang iblis berambut merah yang memudar ke warna oranye di ujungnya, sang Kyuubi-sama, terbaring tak bergerak di pinggir kolam. Rambutnya yang biasa ia lihat dikucir tinggi dengan pita hitam itu terurai bebas di rerumputan yang hijau. Hanya gerakan napasnya yang menandakan bahwa sosok ini masih hidup.

Satu tangannya diletakkan di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Kimononya yang berwarna merah dengan eri berwarna emas bermotif floral tersibak ke belakang, menampakkan kaki jenjang sebatas lutut. Tangan kirinya terkuai di samping tubuhnya.

Sang royalti menghela napas melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pelan ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh itu. Wajah damai iblis berambut merah itu menyapanya.

 _'Ia selalu sering menyendiri di sini begitu waktu mendekati hari peringatan berakhirnya perang…'_ batin sosok itu dalam diam sebari mengusap helai merah oranye dengan lembut. Mata tajam masih menatap wajah yang damai tertidur di hadapannya itu.

Sosok itu membawa tangannya ke bawah tubuh itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa sosok yang tengah tidur ini adalah seorang heavy sleeper. Kecuali keadaan di mana instingnya merasakan bahaya, ia tak akan bisa dibangunkan paksa dari tidur pulasnya.

Satu tangan diletakkan di balik lutut, satu lagi di balik punggung. Diangkatnya sang Kyuubi-sama yang tertidur itu dengan satu kali hentakan. Kepalanya ia posisikan menyandar bahunya untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Iblis yang tertidur itu menggeliat pelan tak sadar, iris merah merah darah tetap tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat orang sehari-harinya, seorang Kyuubi-sama yang begitu kuat, tangguh, dan berkuasa. Sang royalti pun, jika memperlakukannya seperti ini di hadapan khalayak orang banyak, pasti akan mendapat dampratan keras dari sang Kyuubi.

Oh, sungguh ia tak begitu peduli dengan itu. Bahkan kadang ia sendiri pun bertindak di luar logika seorang pemimpin agung.

Puas dengan posisi iblis yang digendongnya itu, ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan mulai berjalan pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah pelayan yang masih berdiri menanti di ujung pintu.

"Mine, kau pasti sudah lelah menunggunya." Netra sang royalti menatap sosok Kyuubi yang tengah tertidur di gendongannya itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara sendu dan lembut. "Dia nampaknya sangat letih dengan pekerjaannya. Biarlah malam ini dia beristirahat di kediamanku. Kau kembalilah beristirahat juga."

Mine meresponnya dengan tundukan kepala. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya akan memberitahukan ini pada kepala pelayan." Tuannya itu mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

Sosok itu dan yang berada dalam gendongannya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Mine di belakangnya menutup pintu ruangan. Suara langkah mereka bergema menyusuri lorong yang hampa. Satu per satu obor yang menerangi ruangan dan lorong-lorongnya padam seiring menjauhnya mereka dari ruangan yang tertutup itu.

Di ujung pintu keluar, Mine membungkuk dan undur diri meninggalkan sang royalti bersama iblis di gendongannya. Sang royalti mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kyuubi sebelum melakukan teleportasi, mengantarnya ke halaman tempat tinggalnya, sesuatu yang tak mengagetkan pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di sana. Hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang dapat melakukan teleportasi di sekitar tempat itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju kamar tidur, sesekali mengundahkan beberapa sambutan pelayan. Begitu tiba, ia membaringkan sosok Kyuubi yang tertidur lelap ke ranjang mewah berukuran besar. Tiang-tiang tegak mengelilingi keempat sisinya, menutupinya dengan kain tipis. Pelan ia melepas kimono Kyuubi, meninggalkannya dalam balutan nagajuban[i] putih polos dan melonggarkan datejime[ii] yang mengikatnya. Seusai memastikan kenyamanan iblis berambut merah itu, ia berdiri terpaku.

Mata tajamnya menerawang ke iblis di hadapannya itu.

Di memorinya terlintas sesuatu yang sudah sangat jauh dari masa ini. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum berbalik, langkah hendak menuju keluar dari kamar. Sebuah pertemuan telah menantinya. Pertemuan yang harusnya melibatkan sang Kyuubi-sama yang tengah tertidur itu. Namun, ia akan membiarkannya beristirahat.

Lagipula, iblis satu itu paling tidak akan suka jika tidur cantiknya diganggu hanya untuk sebuah rapat.

"Ma…" Sebuah suara menyapanya, arahnya berasal dari ranjangnya.

Sosok itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia berbalik mendekati ranjang itu.

Sang Kyuubi masih memejamkan matanya rapat, seakan ada sesuatu yang muncul di alam bawah sadarnya. Bibir peach terbuka, suaranya bergetar.

"Ma-maaf…" Bulir air bening terbit dan mengalir turun membasahi sisi wajahnya.

Sang royalti mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang. Tangannya didekatkan dan menyentuh helai merah darah. Tangan itu membelainya lembut, berusaha menyingkarkan apapun itu yang menghantui mimpi sang iblis.

"Ma..af… A-aku….tak…benci…"

Bibir didekatkan ke telinga Kyuubi, membisikkan kata-kata penenang. "Tenanglah..aku di sini…"

Dahi wajah manis itu mengernyit. Mata terpejam makin rapat.

"Tak..benci… Ke-kembali…"

Tangan bergerak menyentuh pipi basah. Mata tajam menatap sendu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuubi makin terisak dalam tidurnya. Untunglah ia sudah menyingkirkan pelayan dari sekitar tempat itu. Kyuubi tidak akan mau terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka seperti ini.

Hanya saja, ia sebenarnya tidak setuju tentang itu. Kyuubi meluapkan emosi seperti ini bukanlah sosok Kyuubi yang lemah. Ia mengerti benar jiwa di hadapannya ini sangat berkebalikan dengan kata lemah.

Sang royalti memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Pertemuan itu bisa menunggunya. Toh, sebagai salah satu Demon Lord[iii], ia tidak akan ditinggalkan.

Tiba-tiba suatu memori tertentu terlintas di benaknya. Memori tentang dua orang iblis besurai merah menawan. Merah bagai darah, merah bagai senja. Iblis bersurai merah oranye bagai senja tertidur di pangkuan iblis berambut panjang sewarna darah. Senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah sang iblis berambut merah sembari tangannya membelai surai merah oranye di pangkuannya sembari menggumamkan merdu sebuah lullaby.

Sang royalti kembali mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuubi. Dibunyikannya nada-nada yang sudah jauh terlupa tepat di telinga itu. Suaranya dalam, namun bening, mencoba menghembuskan kedamaian pada iblis yang tengah mengigau, terisak sedih di hadapannya ini.

"Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to…"

Isakan Kyuubi berangsur reda. Jejak air mata mengering di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Sang royalti melanjutkan belaian dan senandungnya.

"..Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe…"

Jemari elegan berhenti di pipinya.

"…Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto…"[iv]

Senandung itu berakhir begitu pula dengan igauan sang Kyuubi-sama. Napasnya pelan, menandakan sosok itu telah kembali ke tidur pulasnya. Sang royalti mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi sang iblis dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Kurama…[v]"

* * *

Naruto sembari bersungut-sungut membasuh mukanya dengan air. Jujur saja, dia malas sekali bangun sepagi ini. Kalau bukan dibangunkan oleh seorang iblis tiran mesum, ia pastinya masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di ranjang berbungkus selimut hangat.

Naruto menggerutu mengingat kejadian itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang bermimpi jadi raja harem yang dipuja ribuan gadis bertubuh seksi. Di mimpinya, ia duduk di sebuah singgasana tinggi bertabur intan dan permata dengan mahkota emas bertengger di kepalanya dengan angkuh. Tubuhnya dilingkupi jubah merah kebesaran. Di kedua lengan singgasananya, Sakura-senpai dan Ino-senpai duduk menghadapnya dengan pose menggoda dan pakaian ala burlesque, seksi dan menggairahkan.

Ketiga maid yang melucuti memandikannya kemarin, Ran, Yuka, dan Ritsu, mengenakan lingerie yang hanya menutupi daerah-daerah tertentu. Ketiga maid dalam mimpinya itu bersimpuh di kakinya dan membelai-belainya, memijat-mijatnya dengan mesra. Uuh, sungguh mimpi yang indah. Hidup makmur kaya raya dikelilingi oppai berukuran jumbo.

Sungguh hidup idaman Naruto.

Sayangnya, sebuah sentakan keras di selimut membuatnya terguling dari posisi tidurnya. Membuatnya terhempas dari buaian dunia mimpi kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dunia nyata di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Di atas ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Memakai piyama yang bukan piyamanya.

Alih-alih kecupan mesra dari gadis-gadis dalam mimpinya, malah wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi menyapanya.

Sepasang onyx itu menatapnya lekat. Satu tangan kekar berwarna putih masih menggenggam ujung selimut yang membungkus Naruto.

Sebelum sempat berteriak, salah, mencaci-maki, sebuah benda berbahan kain menamparnya tepat di wajah. Naruto tergugah dari tidurnya, gelagapan. Dengan panik tangannya menarik kain di wajahnya itu.

Sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih dan sebuah kain hitam yang ia tebak berupa celana di tangannya. Naruto mendongak, jantungnya masih berdebar gara-gara dilempari dua benda itu.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku, Teme!" serunya terbata.

Sasuke telah berdiri di ujung ranjang berukuran king size itu. Ia mengenakan atasan berupa hoodie abu-abu gelap dan celana sport hitam yang berakhir tepat di lututnya.

Sasuke malah mengabaikan keluhannya. "Hn, cepat pakai, Dobe. Kita akan keluar untuk berolahraga."

Dengan malas Naruto menengok ke arah dinding kaca besar, yang juga berfungsi sebagai jendela, yang tak lagi tertutup gorden. Gelap langit masih dalam proses memudar, menandakan matahari belum lama terbit. Naruto otomatis mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pipinya menggembung. Imut sekali.

"Uuh, masih pagi, Teme. Bagaimana jika nanti saja?" Naruto membuat gerakan menarik selimutnya kembali, berusaha membungkus tubuh rampingnya itu dengan selimut lembut itu dan kembali ke alam mimpi. Syukur syukur ia bisa melanjutkan mimpinya jadi raja harem lagi.

Selimut makin ditarik paksa, Naruto balas menariknya, enggan melepas kehangatan. Sasuke kembali menyentakkan selimut itu, yang tertahan oleh berat tubuh Naruto yang sekarang malah meringkuk di dalam gulungan selimut.

"Mmmhh… Biarkan aku tidur temeeeeeeh…."

Malah mendesah.

"Ummph…."

Tonjolan urat muncul di sisi dahi Sasuke. _'Dobe ini harus diberi pelajaran.'_

Naruto makin menikmati kehangatan selimut yang melindunginya dari dinginnya udara pagi. Ia hampir kembali terlelap ketika ia merasa ada suatu beban yang menindihnya. Satu kelopak mata terbuka, mengintip, menampakkan iris sewarna sapphire yang langsung disapa oleh manik gelap. Nafas hangat menghembus pipi Naruto yang gembil, menggelitiknya.

Ups. Terlalu dekat.

Jantung Naruto kembali beraksi. Inner Naruto sudah menyalakan alarm bahaya.

Wajah pelan-pelan didekatkan ke wajah Naruto yang masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dan makin bergerak mendekat. Iris sewarna sapphire mulai tersadar dari kantuknya dan membulat dengan sempurna. Jantungnya berdebar, seakan mau memberontak keluar dari dadanya.

Bibir pucat mencapai telinga Naruto. "Bangun, Dobe. Kalau tidak…" Seringai seksi merekah, menghiasi wajah tampan di atasnya itu. "…akan kuulangi apa yang kita lakukan kemarin di kamar mandi."

Naruto membeku mendengarnya.

"Lagipula, olahraga tak hanya bisa dilakukan di luar ruangan, tapi juga bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan. Terutama di atas ranjang…" terus Sasuke. Kalimat ini dibisikkan tepat di telinga Naruto, mengirim getaran yang menaikkan bulu kuduk ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto sekarang sangat menyadari bahwa ia berasa dalam kungkungan tubuh si pemilik rambut raven, yang notabene lebih besar darinya. Satu tangan baru ia sadari telah menelusup masuk ke dalam lingkungan selimutnya, mulai menyentuh sisi perutnya.

Naruto langsung tergugah oleh panik.

"IYA, IYA, HENTIKAN TEME! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN!" Berseru panik, Naruto meronta keluar dari gulungan selimut dan kungkungan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, Sasuke sudah kembali berdiri. Bibir pink Naruto kembali membentuk pout. "Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih normal?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kau itu mudah dibangunkan, Dobe, sudah sedari tadi kau bangun sewaktu aku memindahkan tangan dan kakimu yang antusias memelukku tadi pagi."

Sasuke tidak bilang bahwa setelah bangun, ia juga sempat meremas-remas pantat montok Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto langsung mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. "Si-siapa yang memelukmu?!"

Tadi malam, sebelum tidur, Naruto menyusun bantal-bantal di antara mereka yang berfungsi sebagai benteng supaya ia tidak dijamah oleh iblis mesum ini. Ia juga berusaha untuk sejauh mungkin tidur dari Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, bantal-bantal yang harusnya menjadi benteng itu telah bertebaran di mana-mana.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dari memutar bola matanya. "Siapa lagi? Aku bangun dengan kaki dan tanganmu memelukku."

Sebenarnya bukan cuma pelukan, Naruto malah meringkuk di dadanya, mencari kehangatan. Bibir pink lembutnya sedikit terbuka. Dua kelopak mata masih menutupi sepasang sapphire mempesona. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu manis dan polos.

Sasuke kemudian menambahkan dengan nada rendah menggoda. "Kalau kau begitu menginginkanku untuk memberimu kehangatan, kau hanya perlu meminta. Aku akan dengan senang hati memenuhinya."

"AKU TIDAK SUDI, TEME CABUL!"

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan keluar." ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Dengan malas-malasan Naruto meraih dua artikel pakaian yang tadi ia abaikan. Masih cemberut, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan menguap panjang. Pagi-pagi enaknya tidur, eh, malah dipaksa bangun oleh iblis tiran mesum ini.

Sasuke menghela napas tidak sabar. "Mau aku yang memakaikanmu baju?"

Ucapan itu langsung mengirim Naruto bangkit, membawa T-shirt dan celana yang diberikan Sasuke dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku menunggumu di ruang makan, Dobe." ujar Sasuke yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengaman gumaman tak jelas dari balik pintu. Dengan itu Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Tak ada salahnya menikmati secangkir kopi dulu di pagi hari, kan?

Kembali ke Naruto yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka dan sekarang melepas piyamanya dan memakai baju yang baru diberi Sasuke. Tak ia sangka, T-shirt lengan panjang itu ternyata sangat pas di badannya. Giliran celana. Naruto membuka lipatan celana.

 _'WTF!?'_

Sasuke sedang duduk santai sembari menikmati kopi ketika derap suara langkah kaki dan erangan kesal mendekatinya. Ia dengan tenang meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan membalikkan badannya, menyambut sang pendatang. Sasuke menyeringai melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Naruto, dengan muka merah padam, berdiri dengan canggung dan kesal di hadapan majikannya itu. "Temeee! Kenapa kau memberikanku celana seperti ini?!" pekiknya dengan suara cempreng.

Satu alis raven elegan naik. Sepasang iris onyx menjelajahi pemandangan di depannya. Seringai tipis kembali muncul.

Di hadapan Sasuke, tampak Naruto berdiri mengenakan T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan dhiasan dua garis vertical dari sisi kanan. Sementara, kakinya dibalut running short hitam dengan outer liner biru muda. Harusnya tidak ada masalah, bukan?

"Memang ada masalah?"

Kalau yang memilih celana itu Sasuke, pasti ada masalah.

Urat jengkel giliran berkedut di dahi Naruto. "Masalah?! Masalah?! Tentu saja ini masalah!" Ujung jari Naruto memegang celana yang sekarang ia pakai. "KENAPA SEPENDEK INI!?"

Panjang dari running short itu memang sangat pendek, hanya menutupi tak sampai seperempat paha Naruto, menampilkan hamparan kulit light tan menggoda. Ah, mungkin Sasuke memang harus mengganti acara berolahraga mereka ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia harus menahan diri.

Satu jari diacungkan ke arah si pemilik rambut raven. "Aku minta celana lain!"

Sasuke kembali menghirup kopinya dan menenggaknya pelan. "Hn, baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

Naruto agak sedikit kaget dengan jawaban itu. Biasanya iblis di depannya ini cuma akan mengabaikannya.

"Ran." panggil Sasuke.

Pelayan berambut oranye gelap itu secara ajaib tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto, membuatnya terlonjak beberapa senti dari lantai. Di tangannya sebuah kain hitam terlipat.

"Ini, Naruto-sama." ucap Ran ceria, menyodorkan lipatan kain itu pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia membuka lipatan kain itu.

Mata sapphire langsung membola.

 _'WTF!'_ Bibir pouty pink membuka menutup tanpa suara. Syok. Seringai puas malah kembali tertampang di wajah Sasuke.

Bloomer[vi]. Buruma.

Bloomer ketat berwarna hitam.

Bloomer ketat berwarna hitam yang bahkan jauh lebih pendek dari celana yang Naruto pakai sekarang. Hell, ujung pantatnya saja tak akan tertutupi kalau pakai ini.

Kalau itu para gadis di sekolah yang memakainya, ia akan senang-senang saja. Bahagia banget, malah. Namun Naruto masih menyadari bahwa dia itu laki-laki tulen. LAKI-LAKI.

"Bagaimana, Dobe-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan lemparan celana ketat itu pada wajah Sasuke.

* * *

Singkat kata, setelah melewati caci-makian, umpatan, dan penolakan keras oleh Naruto, duo iblis itu kini tengah jogging menyusur jalan setapak di kebun dan halaman kediaman Sasuke yang ternyata sangat luas. Mansion megah yang ditinggali Sasuke berbatas langsung dengan hutan kecil yang juga di bawah kepemilikan Uchiha. Kediaman Uchiha memang berada di tepi kota, tepi yang berlawanan dengan lokasi Kohona Gakuen. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke selalu menggunakan kendaraan untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

Yah, kalau rumahnya dekat pun, warga Konoha Gakuen tidak akan kaget jika ia menggunakan mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Nama Uchiha memang sangat tersohor di negara Jepang, terutama di kota Konoha. Uchiha, sebuah keluarga yang sebelumnya tak pernah terdengar gaungnya tiba-tiba muncul dan mendirikan suatu kerajaan bisnis hanya dalam waktu sekitar satu setengah dekade, menempatkan marga itu di jajaran keluarga top di Jepang. Media semakin terkejut ketika mendapati tokoh utama di balik kesuksesan itu, Uchiha Obito, terlihat masih sangat belia. Suatu usia di mana orang-orang belum dapat menemukan puncak kesuksesan suatu karir. Terlebih lagi, orang-orang di sekitarnya malah sama mudanya, atau dalam kasus Sasuke, bahkan belum lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Dan sekarang, salah satu anggota keluarga tersohor itu sedang memperkecil langkahnya dalam berlari, mengalah demi sang Dobe tercinta yang sedari tadi protes karena terus-menerus tertinggal oleh jangkau langkah Sasuke yang lebih lebar darinya.

Walau masih sedikit sebal dengan kejadian pagi tadi, namun Naruto diam-diam menikmati acara berlarinya itu. Udara pagi dan pemandangan hutan yang hijau damai memanjakan inderanya. Untung saja, mereka melakukannya di kebun dan pinggir hutan, sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat keadaan memalukan Naruto yang berlari menggunakan running short yang kelewat pendek. Bisa gawat kalau para gadis melihat ini, bisa-bisa ia tidak dianggap macho lagi.

Naru-chan, memang sejak kapan kau dianggap macho?

Naruto menoleh ke partner jogging yang entah sejak kapan malah berada di belakangnya.

"Teme, kita mau berlari sampai mana?" tanyanya sembari sedikit memperlambat langkahnya supaya Sasuke dapat menyusulnya di sampingnya.

Yang ditanyai malah diam, sepasang onyx tajam fokus ke depan.

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengerjap kaget mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto. Matanya lepas dari memandangi pantat Naruto yang bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan kaki berlari. Pantat sintal itu benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Ah, ternyata ini sebabnya sang Uchiha membuat langkahnya tertinggal.

Naruto yang tidak ngeh berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Si rambut raven sedikit kecewa karena dua belah daging montok menggoda itu tak lagi tampak.

Dengan inosen si pirang manis ini bertanya, tak sadar dengan kelakuan busuk Sasuke barusan. "Kita sebenarnya mau ke mana? Kok semakin masuk hutan?"

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, fokus pada jalan setapak yang mereka telusuri.

"Hanya sebuah tempat sepi, Dobe." jawabnya datar.

"Tempat sepi!?" Naruto berseru kaget. Ia serasa disambar petir mendengar itu.

"Iya, agar kita tidak perlu khawatir akan ada saksi mata."

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-SAKSI MATA?!" Inner Naruto berlarian panik. Adegan BL Rated R+ antara ia dan Sasuteme brengsek ini kembali memenuhi khayalan Naruto.

 _'TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!'_ Suara dalam diri Naruto berteriak dengan air mata yang terburai dramatis, berkilauan di cahaya senja dengan ombak berdebur dan suara violin yang menyayat hati. Begitu berlebihan.

Sang Uchiha menoleh ke partner larinya, mendapati Naruto bengong dengan ekspresi yang makin lama makin panik. Ah, pasti Usuratonkachi ini memikirkan hal-hal hentai. Dasar mesum.

Kau sendiri juga mesum, Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Usuratonkachi. Kita tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang sedang kau khayalkan."

"Eeeeh, kita tidak akan melakukannya?!" pekik Naruto terkejut. Sudah dag-dig-dug saja ia tadi.

Senyum sok terpampang di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kau berharap kita melakukannya?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil berhias tiga garis tipis. "TIDAK! Aku ini straight-ttebayo!" Dengan itu Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya mendahului Sasuke.

"Hn." Bagus, pantat indah kembali di pandangan.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di sebuah bukaan, tanah kosong berhampar rumput hijau di tengah hutan. Naruto memperlambat langkahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling petak tanah itu. Sebuah telaga kecil berada di satu sisi hamparan rumput itu, diteduhi beberapa pohon berdaun lebat dan sebuah pohon sakura yang bunganya telah sepenuhnya gugur.

"Whoa…" decak Naruto kagum.

Pemandangan ini sungguh berbeda dari pemandangan di keseharian Naruto. Telaga dan pohon sakura itu pasti nampak sangat cantik di awal musim semi.

"Oke, di sinilah kita akan berlatih." Suara bariton khas terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Naruto berbalik.

"Berlatih?"

"Hn. Kita akan melatih kekuatanmu."

Sasuke duduk bersila di tepi telaga. Tangannya melambai, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendekat.

Naruto mendekat pelan. Satu tangan diletakkan di dagu, membentuk pose berpikir ala detektif.

"Kekuatan?" Ingatan tentang panas dalam dirinya yang meghempas Karin muncul dan berputar. "Maksudmu kekuatan yang muncul kemarin itu kekuatan iblisku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau ingat bagaimana kekuatan itu muncul sewaktu kau menghadapi malaikat buangan itu?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya bersila di hadapan Sasuke. Dia mengadah, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ung… Aku hanya menginginkan untuk mempunyai kekuatan, kemudian… ada semacam panas yang menyebar dalam diriku dari arah perutku." Alis pirang gelap mengerut, mencoba mengingat. "Terus… Karin terlempar begitu saja!"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut kecil mendengar penjelasan Naruto. _'Perut ya… Tempat segel itu…'_

"Hanya itu yang kuingat sih…" Naruto mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sasuke masih memandanginya intensif.

Dua tangan kekar tiba-tiba ditengadahkan. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Ng?" Naruto bingung, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Diletakkannya tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku mau kau memunculkan kekuatanmu dari titik di mana panas itu muncul." Naruto mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah pada titik itu." Naruto menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

Ia berusaha mencari-cari arah aliran kekuatannya. Samar ia bisa merasakan desiran hangat yang hidup dari balik kulitnya. Ia berusaha menarik kekuatan itu keluar seperti yang terjadi kemarin.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto mulai menghangat. Kelopak mata yang menutupi iris sewarna sapphire itu mengerut. Ekspresi konsentrasi tertampang jelas di wajah manis di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap tajam mengantisipasi.

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto berupaya menarik kekuatan itu, namun ketika ia merasa ia akan berhasil memanggilnya, ada sesuatu yang menahannya, menarik kekuatannya masuk kembali dalam gerbang. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, frustasi.

Sasuke mendapati frustasi terlukis di wajah Naruto. "Tetaplah berkonsentrasi. Ambil napas dan buang pelan-pelan. Aku akan mencoba membantumu."

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mata terpejam erat mencoba merasakan aliran kekuatan dalam dirinya. Sasuke memanggil kekuatannya sendiri. Melalui tangan mereka yang terjalin, ia berusaha menelusur aliran kekuatan Naruto dan memunculkannya.

Sebelum ia sempat menyentuh inti kekuatan Naruto, sebuah dinding serasa menghalanginya. Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, wajah manis di depannya ini kembali mengerut, kentara gelisah merasakan kekuatan Sasuke di dalamnya.

Kekuatan dalam diri Naruto tidak akan bersikap melawan pada kekuatannya karena mereka telah bersentuhan secara semi-intim tanpa paksaan. Namun tetap saja, ada sebuah dinding penghalang yang memaksa kekuatan mereka untuk tak dapat saling bertemu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah perut Naruto. Tampak sebuah segel rumit berinti spiral berpendar dengan sinar lembut.

"Tch." Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Nampaknya, diperlukan cara lain untuk memanggil kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit merasakan hangat yang menjalar dari tangannya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi, kembali mencoba menarik panas itu keluar dari intinya.

"Khu..khu..khu…" Sebuah tawa feminin tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Suara yang familiar.

"Khu..khu..khu… Betapa menyedihkan…"

Sangat familiar.

Naruto membuka matanya. Sepasang sapphire membulat mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

"Sekarang lebih suka bermain dengan iblis, Naruto-kuuun~?"

Melayang dengan sayap terkembang bebas di belakang Sasuke, adalah sosok Malaikat Buangan pertama yang ditemui Naruto.

"Shi-shion?" Naruto terbata mengucap nama makhluk di hadapannya itu.

Senyum keji merekah pelan di wajah cantik Malaikat Buangan berambut pirang pucat itu, menghilangkan kesan manis yang tertinggal pada wajah itu.

"Kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya, anak manis…" Sinar merah terkumpul di tangan kanan gadis itu. "Bagus… Ingatlah dan sebutlah namaku… SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

Shion menerjang bersenjatakan tombak dari cahaya merah. Naruto membelalak ketakutan. Rasa sakit palsu dari arah perut tiba-tiba muncul mengingatkannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih duduk diam dengan mata terpejam, seakan ia tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Shion menyapukan tombak itu ke arah leher Sasuke.

 _'Ti-tidak, jangan! JANGAN LUKAI DIA!'_

Terpanggil, inti itu terpanggil dan menyala dalam dirinya.

Energi berwarna oranye lembut melingkupi tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, kemudian memusat di kedua belah tangannya. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto bangkit. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menerjang ke arah Shion.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum tombak berbahaya itu menebas leher Sasuke.

Tangan kanan berlapis energi oranye menggapai dan menangkis tebasa tombak itu. Tak peduli dengan efek yang mungkin dapat terjadi.

Dua benda bertemu.

SRASH!

Luapan energi bertemu satu sama lain.

Sosok Shion sontak memudar, pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya energi. Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

Tangan kanannya yang masih berlapis energi itu bertemu dengan sebuah tangan kekar yang juga berlapis energi berwarna biru tipis.

Naruto kembali mengerjap.

"Hn. Kekuatanmu itu muncul seiring dengan adrenalin ya, Dobe…"

Naruto terbengong.

Sosok yang tadi hampir tertebas oleh Shion itu masih dalam posisi duduknya, menangkap tangan Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat sedang berkontemplasi.

"Hm… Kunci memanggil kekuatanmu itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang kuat." lanjut Sasuke tenang, seakan sebelumnya tak pernah ada Malaikat Buangan yang menyerangnya.

Naruto, setengah berdiri, masih membeku bingung. "Ta-tadi… Shion? Ke mana…?"

Ia menatap Sasuke mencari jawaban. Ia agak tersentak ketika mendapat dua manik sewarna onyx telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan simbol bulatan dan tiga tomoe di sekelilingnya. Simbol yang mirip dengan simbol yang muncul di lehernya.

"Te-teme, ma-matamu…"

Sasuke menghembus napasnya pelan. "Malaikat Buangan yang kau lihat barusan tidak nyata. Itu hanya sosok yang kubuat menggunakan ilusi dari kekuatanku."

Sasuke menunjuk ke matanya yang masih menampilkan simbol aneh itu. " Dan ini, adalah Sharingan, kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota klan Uchiha. Ilusi barusan kubuat dengan kekuatan mata ini, sehingga kekuatan dari Malaikat Buangan yang kau lihat itu memang sangat nyata."

Mulut Naruto membentuk bulatan o kecil. Ia kemudian manggut-manggut, masih merasa terkejut dan setengah kagum dengan betapa nyatanya ilusi tersebut. Ia kembali duduk, tangannya yang masih berlapis energi oranye menyentuh hamparan rumput. Jantungnya masih melonjak-lonjak di dadanya.

Asap tiba-tiba mengepul dari arah kedua tangannya. Ia dengan panik menoleh bergantian ke dua tangannya.

Rumput di sekitar tangannya telah terbakar, seakan terkena sesuatu yang sangat korosif. Naruto dengan tatapan horor memandangi kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melihat itu dengan tatapan berminat. "Hmm… kekuatanmu menarik juga."

Sasuke kemudian menggapai satu tangan Naruto. Tanpa terlapisi oleh energi pelindung, ia menyentuh tangan berlapis energi oranye itu. Tangan Sasuke serasa disengat oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Ia menarik tangannya pelan.

Benar, energi itu membuat sebuah luka menyerupai luka bakar di tangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto panik melihat luka pada tangan Sasuke.

Ia menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Sasuke, takut akan melukainya lagi.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini?!" seru Naruto makin panik memandangi kedua belah tangannya.

"Hn. Tenangkan dirimu, Dobe. Tarik napas dan buang. Energi itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

Naruto mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Hangat di tangannya pelan memudar dan menghilang. Naruto membuka matanya, tangannya telah kembali normal. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum langsung mengarahkan pandangan khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Sasuke mengibaskannya santai. "Tenang saja, akan cepat sembuh kok. Kau lupa? Aku kan iblis."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia sampai lupa fakta itu.

"Lagipula, jika tidak kunjung sembuh, aku tinggal meminta Sakura untuk menyembuhkanku."

Naruto mengerjap. "Sakura-senpai bisa melakukan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan andalannya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya mendapat posisi Bishop dalam peerageku." Ia dengan pelan menjelaskan pada Naruto yang malah mengernyit bingung.

"Bishop? Pendeta? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bishop merupakan istilah dalam pion catur yang mengarah ke Menteri atau Pendeta. Kemampuan Bishop diidentikan dengan kekuatan berjenis support seperti penyembuhan, sensor, mata-mata, pengalihan, dan sebagainya." kata Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

Ia melanjutkan, "Hierarki, atau susunan organisasi, dalam sebuah peerage ditentukan dengan penempatan pion catur khusus yang disebut Evil Pieces dalam proses reinkarnasi untuk merekrut mereka. Setiap makhluk yang bergabung dalam sebuah peerage akan direinkarnasi menggunakan kekuatan pion tersebut, memberikannya posisi tertentu dalam peerage."

"Sebagai contoh, Suigetsu mempunyai posisi Knight, yang berarti Ksatria atau Kuda. Ia adalah orang yang menempati kekuatan ofensif menyerang yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan penggunaan senjata. Ah, kau belum pernah melihat pedangnya, kan?" Naruto menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan terakhir itu.

"Juugo merupakan Rook, benteng. Ia mempunyai kekuatan mentah dan pertahanan yang luar biasa. Kalau Sai, ia merupakan seorang Knight. Ia memang lebih dominan menggunakan pena atau kuasnya daripada pedangnya sebagai senjata. Posisi Sai didapat karena pengalaman lebihnya dalam bertarung." Dan pengalaman lebihnya dalam assasination, tapi Naruto belum perlu mengetahui itu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih menatap antusias mendengar penjelasannya.

"Dan Sakura-senpai seorang Bishop, iya kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Eeh? Tapi katamu…"

"Sakura memang menempati posisi Bishop. Namun, posisi itu bukan merupakan satu-satunya posisi yang ia miliki. Sakura bisa dikatakan agak unik. Selain sebagai Bishop, ia juga menempati posisi Rook."

"Heeeh?"

"Kau akan mengerti sewaktu melihatnya bertarung. Dan yang terakhir adalah aku, King, raja, pemimpin dari peerage ini." Sasuke mencoba menutup pembicaraan itu. "Sekarang, coba laku–"

"Sebentar, Teme! Terus aku apa?" potong Naruto penasaran.

Senyum tipis merekah dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Kau…" Ia memulai pelan.

Naruto memandang intensif, mengantisipasi.

"Kau… adalah pion milikku yang manis. Dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang." Ia kembali menarik kedua tangan Naruto sehingga bertautan seperti tadi. "Sekarang fokuslah pada latihanmu dan cobalah untuk memanggil kekuatanmu lagi."

Naruto cemberut mendengarnya, tapi lagi-lagi menurutinya. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai mengatur napasnya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Kekuatanmu terpanggil karena adanya adrenalin, karena panggilan dari keinginan yang kuat." Sasuke berbicara padanya. "Cobalah munculkan suatu keinginan yang kuat akan sesuatu."

 _'Keinginan yang kuat? Apa ya…'_

Ingatan tentang tebasan tombak cahaya Shion tiba-tiba terbit. Tebasan itu hampir mengenai leher Sasuke. Seketika aliran hangat menyeruak keluar bagai air bah dari bendungan.

Sasuke merasakan perubahan aura Naruto sontak menggunakan kekuatan pelindung pada tangannya. Tubuh Naruto kembali dilingkupi aura energi oranye tipis. Sasuke berusaha menarik kekuatan itu, menuntunnya untuk berpusat pada tangan Naruto sehingga secara tanpa sadar, Naruto mengetahui cara memusatkan kekuatannya.

Kelopak mata yang menutupi manik sewarna sapphire terbuka, mendapati kekuatannya telah muncul di tangannya dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Cengiran polos dan bahagia secara pelan-pelan terbit di bibirnya, menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Berhasil-ttebayo!" gelak Naruto gembira.

Sang Uchiha, melihat pemandangan itu, tersenyum tipis nan lembut. "Hn. Bagus, Naruto."

Naruto tanpa ia sadari mengambrukkan dirinya pada Sasuke sebagai wujud kebahagiaan. "Aku berhasil, Sasu-te-e-me!"

"Ow! Berhati-hatilah dengan kekuatanmu, Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto kembali bangkit. "Eh, maaf!" ujarnya canggung, cengiran manis masih belum dapat ia lepas dari wajahnya.

Sungguh manis sekali di mata Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk langsung memagut bibir seksi berwarna pink itu. Kemudian me-rape-nya untuk mengetahui suara seksi macam apa yang bisa keluar dari dua belah bibir seksi itu.

Wow, that's escalated quickly.

 _'Tahan, Sasuke… Dia bahkan belum matang…'_

Sasuke menarik dan melepas napas panjang. Jangan sampai kejantanannya bangkit di waktu yang tidak estetis seperti ini.

Kruuuuuuuuuk.

Bunyi panjang khas tiba-tiba memecah sunyi yang nyaman di anatara mereka. Sasuke memandang Naruto datar. Si empunya suara hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, aku lapar…"

"Hn." Translate: Orang idiot pun juga tahu itu, Dobe.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celananya guna membersihkannya dari rumput yang menempel. Gerakannya diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, cukup itu saja latihanmu kali ini. Ayo kembali."

"AYO!" Dengan langkah semangat yang termotivasi oleh sarapan, mereka meninggalkan tanah lapang itu.

Seiring mereka menghilang masuk dalam hutan, sebuah sosok melepas kekuatannya. Sosoknya yang tadinya kabur makin jelas. Sepasang mata merah sewarna lycoris memandangi dua punggung yang makin menjauh.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san dan pemuda itu… Naruto... mereka…."

Mata itu memandang sendu dan ragu. Sedikit rasa takut tercermin pula. Karin menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tangan kanannya mengelus tangan kiri yang berbalut perban. Beberapa tempat lain pada tubuhnya juga mengalami nasib sama.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam kalbunya. Di memorinya terlintas sebuah peristiwa yang sudah sangat lama terjadi.

Senyum sedih terlukis di bibirnya. Ia terlihat seperti memutuskan sesuatu sebelum memunculkan sepasang sayap putih.

Dengan kepakan sayap, Karin menghilang.

Sementara itu, duo iblis kesayangan kita ini telah memasuki area kebun dan halaman mansion mewah Sasuke.

"Makan, makan, makaaaan. Sarapaaaan." Naruto bersenandung merdu, ceria. Sasuke sesekali terkekeh pelan melihat dan mendengar kelakuan iblis ajaib ini.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia menunjuk ke suatu pojok tertentu kebun. "Whoaaa! Tanaman apa itu?! Aku belum pernah melihatnya!"

Dengan langkah ringan ia mendekati tanaman yang ia maksud. Sebuah tanaman bunga dengan batang membentuk spiral berwarna hijau dan putih. Bunganya yang menyerupai mawar berukuran besar, sebesar bunga matahari dengan warna oranye cerah, warna favorit Naruto.

Nanruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Sisi kebun yang itu dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman yang terlihat aneh dan asing. Tanaman tropis kah?

"Itu bunga dari dunia iblis, atau yang lebih dikenal manusia sebagai neraka."

Naruto menoleh tajam. "Dunia iblis? Tempat seperti itu ada?"

Satu alis raven naik. "Tentu saja ada, Dobe. Kau pikir selama ini iblis sebenarnya tinggal di mana?"

"Hehe, aku tidak pernah terpikir malahan…" Naruto kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ung… Kau menanamnya sendiri?"

Naruto meninggalkan bunga unik itu dan kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Tidak. Yang menanam dan merawatnya adalah seorang kawan dari keluargaku. Ia menyukai tanaman."

Tiap Obito ke dunia iblis, yang mana sangaaaat jarang, Rin selalu memohon untuk dibawakan tanaman yang bisa dipelihara di dunia manusia.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Kata 'keluarga' yang Sasuke ucapkan tiba-tiba terlintas. Eh, sepertinya selama menginap ia tak bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha satupun. Hanya ada Fubuki-san, sang kepala pelayan, trio maid, Ran, Yuka, dan Ritsu, Hayao-san sang chauffeur, dan Takeda-san sang koki.

Bahkan ia tak melihat orang tua Sasuke.

"Em… Teme, kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu, ya? Mereka di dunia iblis kah?"

Langkah sang Uchiha seketika terhenti, hampir membuat Naruto menabraknya.

Mata sapphire bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang dingin.

"Mereka sudah mati." Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto terkejut. "Eh..um… Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung…" ujarnya canggung.

Sasuke membuang napasnya. "Tak usah meminta maaf, itu sudah terjadi sangat lama."

Naruto memandangnya canggung, langkah mereka kembali diteruskan. Sasuke kembali menoleh. "Tidak menanyakan bagaimana mereka mati?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Em… Bukankah menanyakan itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit? Maksudku… aku juga tidak punya orang tua, jadi… Eh, tapi ada Iruka-nii sih, tapi…" jawabnya terbata.

"Tidak juga, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi sangat lama." Sepasang manik sewarna onyx menerawang. Memori tentang sebuah peristiwa terputar.

"Yang jelas, jika kau menanyakan Uchiha lainnya, kami tidak berjumlah banyak, bisa dihitung dengan satu tanganmu. Hampir semua mati dalam pembantaian." Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam dengan kalimat terakhir. Tangan tergenggam erat. Naruto belum perlu mengetahui siapa pelakunya. "Sisanya mati dalam konflik setelahnya."

Penjelasan Sasuke malah membuat Naruto semakin canggung dan ngeri. Pembantaian? Horor macam apa yang terjadi di dunia iblis?

Melihat muka Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi horor, Sasuke malah mengacak rambutnya pelan, membuat helai pirang keemasan itu menjadi lebih berantakan. Jemarinya menikmati sentuhan pada helai lembut itu.

"Salah satu tujuan hidupku adalah membangkitkan klanku..." ujarnya pelan, sepasang onyx dan sapphire masih saling bertatap. "…dan aku harap kau mau membantuku untuk mewujudkannya."

Dengan itu Sasuke memberikan senyuman lembut pada iblis pirang manis ini.

Naruto, yang hatinya terenyuh dengan kisah barusan, dengan polos mengangguk menyanggupi, "Tentu saja! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!" Setelah itu ia kembali melangkah bersama Sasuke ke dalam mansion.

Hell, Naru-chan, kau baru saja dilamar…

…dan kau menerimanya.

* * *

Seorang Haruno Sakura sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku. Tidak seperti buka pelajaran yang biasa ia pegang atau buku mantra, buku itu mengandung lebih banyak gambar dibanding deksripsi. Seakan memegang sebuah kitab suci, Sakura dengan khidmat membacanya, meneliti tiap katanya.

Sesekali mata hijau lepas dari buku itu dan memandang suatu objek di depannya sesaat, sebelum kembali meneliti buku itu.

Hal itu terjadi terus-menerus sebelum si surai pink akhirnya menutup buku keramat itu dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati ke rak buku kecil yang tergantung di dinding asrama tempat tinggalnya.

Kamar asrama yang ia tinggali memang kamar eksklusif, dilengkapi dengan berbagai kelebihan seperti kamar mandi, ruang duduk kecil beserta perangkat hiburan, dan dapur kecil. Ia tak perlu berbagi kamar dengan siswi lain, mengabulkannya privasi. Terutama untuk momen-momen seperti ini.

Sakura menyisir helai merah jambu itu dengan tangannya. Lelah tercermin di raut mukanya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Tidak ada yang salah, kan?

Harusnya tidak…

Segalanya harusnya berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan…

Sakura mengela napas pelan.

Kenapa french toast[vii] yang berusaha ia masak bisa berakhir menjadi gumpalan kelabu menjijikkan seperti itu?

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati guyuran air hangat dari shower di kamar mandi salah satu kamar tamu. Tubuhnya yang basah oleh peluh dibalur sabun dan digosok lembut, membersihkannya dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel.

Fubuki-san berkeras pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mandi dan membersihkan tubuh setelah berolahraga sebelum menikmati sarapan. Ia jelas tidak menerima ajakan mandi bersama dari sang Uchiha. Untung saja, Fubuki-san yang baik hati langsung menawarkan kamar mandi di kamar tamu dan menyanggupi untuk menyiapkan bajunya di sana.

"Hh…" Naruto mendesah. Air hangat itu terasa sangat nikmat di tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke lantai, menyaksikan air mengalir masuk ke dalam lubang pembuangan.

Kalau ia menerima ajakan mandi si Sasuteme itu, ia pasti akan diperkosa seperti kemarin.

BLUSH.

Kejadian lime kemarin tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari ingatan yang ingin ia pendam.

Sasuke menjilat dan menggigitnya, dimulai dari telinganya, kemudian turun ke lehernya, menghujaninya dengan butterfly kiss yang menimbulkan bercak merah yang sampai sekarang masih tercetak di lehernya.

Jilatan, kecupan, dan gigitan itu kembali turun ke kedua putingnya. Nipple pink itu dicubit, diremas, dijilat, dan dihisap layaknya payudara wanita. Nipplenya mengeras, tegang, tergoda oleh kenikmatan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa nipplenya sesensitif itu.

"Nnh…"

Kejantanannya dibiarkan tak tersentuh sementara remasan pada pantatnya, sentuhan pada sisi tubuhnya, dan kecupan beserta hisapan pada nipple semakin bertambah, menguat, memancing respon.

"Ahnn….."

Suatu kekosongan dari titik di belakangnya menghantuinya. Pantatnya ia maju mundurkan, mencari sesuatu, apapun itu, sesuatu untuk mengurangi kekosongan itu.

Kejantanannya makin terasa keras, uratnya berkedut-kedut, dua bola kembarnya menegang kencang, siap untuk meledakkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sementara itu, tangannya berusaha menggapai sisi belakangnya dengan liar. Ia tidak mengetahui apa itu yang kurang. Ia hanya merasa memerlukan gesekan lebih, sentuhan lebih.

"Nhh…haaaa… Uuunh…"

Nipple merah muda dicubit. Pantat sintal ditempelkan pada dinding kaca shower stall, digesek-gesekkan dengan liar. Jari meraba-raba lubang analnya, menggosok-gosoknya, mengirim rasa geli yang nikmat ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Saliva meleleh dari bibirnya.

"Mmh..nyaaaaaah…."

Naruto tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan lagi. Ia hanya ingin merasakan nikmat lebih.

Satu tangan menyentuh kejantanannya yang mengeras, merengek meminta perhatian. Satu tangan di nipple, aktif meremas dan mencubit, satu di juniornya. Sentuhan tangannya sendiri bahkan terasa begitu nikmat, menimbulkan gelombang perangsang yang mengalir ke titik-titik kenikmatannya.

"Nnnh… Sas…" Naruto mendesis dan melenguh panjang. "Ahhhhh…."

Tangan hantu menekan-nekan daerah nipple dan meremas-remasnya. Memori kecupan-kecupan serta gigitan lembut menerpa sisi-sisi lehernya.

Pantat kenyal itu semakin digesek-gesekkan ke dinding kaca. Tangan di nipple berpindah memegang juniornya dalam gerakan naik turun. Sesekali memaju-mundurkan dan meremas. Oh, ia begitu dekat.

"Oooh…aahh…"

Gerakan pada kejantannya dipercepat, begitupun dengan gesekan pantatnya. Naruto merasa hampir gila. Satu tangan meninggalkan kejantannya dan berpindah ke lubang analnya, menggosok-gosoknya dengan kuat, berusaha mengisi suatu kehampaan.

Sedikit lagi.

Seringai sosok berambut raven tampan muncul di pikirannya, kecupan hangat seakan menyapa perpotongan lehernya.

"Saaaa…sh…."

Titik-titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya meledak.

"UWAAAAH!"

Juniornya memuncratkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang langsung tersapu guyuran shower. Dunia Naruto tenggelam dalam nikmat.

Pelan-pelan ia merosot dari sandarannya pada dinding kaca shower stall. Naruto terduduk bersimpuh. Masih diguyur air dari shower, ia menengadah pelan, pandangannya menerawang.

 _'Teme… apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku…?'_

Seingatnya ia tadi hanya mengingat-ingat kejadian pelecehan yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin. Entah sejak kapan, ia jadi menyentuh dirinya sendiri sembari membayangkan sentuhan jemari elegan milik sang Uchiha menggerayanginya.

 _'Aku straight. Aku straight. Aku straight. Aku straight. Aku straight.'_

Kalimat itu diucapkan terus menerus dalam innernya seperti mantra.

 _'Straight—ttebayo!'_

Dalam diam, ia membiarkan dirinya diguyur air hangat itu.

Pelan Naruto bangkit dan mematikan showernya. Ia kemudian keluar dari shower stall dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung, mengeringkan tubuhnya, kemudian melilitkannya di pinggangnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju ke kamar tidur tamu. Di atas meja, sebuah seragam Konoha Gakuen telah terlipat rapi.

 _'Ng… bukannya kemarin seragamku sudah robek-robek ya?'_

Ia membuka lipatan seragam itu dan menemui sebuah seragam yang benar-benar baru, lengkap dengan ikat pinggang, dasi, dan blazer. Dari lipatan baju di samping seragam ia menemukan sebuah brief, celana dalam lelaki, berwarna biru gelap.

Pikiran Naruto langsung melintas ke boxer oranye bermotif pisang yang ia pakai kemarin. Benda itu ke mana ya? Ia lumayan menyukainya.

Mengedikkan bahunya, ia memastikan pintu kamar tamu tertutup rapat dan terkunci, setelah itu ia melepas handuknya. Kemudian ia mulai memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan satu persatu.

Tak kaget lagi, pakaian itu sangat pas dipakainya, tidak seperti seragam yang ia miliki, yang lebih besar sekitar dua nomor. Naruto mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan seragam telah ia kenakan dengan baik. Entah bagaimana, dengan ajaib Fubuki-san dapat menyiapkan seragam baru yang tepat sesuai dengan ukurannya dalam semalam. Mungkinkah itu kekuatan iblis? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui ukuran Naruto?

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, semua ini berkat Sasuke yang rajin menggrepe-grepe dirinya, membuatnya tahu ukuran baju yang pas untuk Dobenya itu.

Ia memandang lagi ke cermin. Matanya melotot melihat penampakan bercak kemerahan yang menghias kulit light tan lehernya. Naruto tengok sana-sini dengan liar, mencoba menemukan sesuatu dalam kamar itu yang bisa menutupi lehernya. Ditariknya laci-laci meja dan lemari namun semua tak ada satupun benda yang berpotensi.

Ia kembali memandang cermin. Perutnya kembali berbunyi meminta diisi. Ia sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera keluar untuk makan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merapikan kerahnya, membuat mereka sedikit tinggi dan mengikat dasinya dengan rapi untuk menjaga supaya kerah kemejanya tidak turun. Dikenakannya blazer menutupi kemeja itu.

Beralaskan sandal rumah yang lagi-lagi disediakan oleh Fubuki-san, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Pasti si Teme itu sudah di sana dengan muka sombongnya itu.

BLUSH.

Sepasang pipi gembil itu kembali merona dengan pikiran tentang sang Uchiha.

 _'Aku tak boleh memikirkan Sasuteme brengsek itu! Dasar makhluk licik penggoda!'_ Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, ia berusaha menghapus image Sasuke dan kejadian di kamar mandi barusan dari kepalanya.

Dengan langkah yang agak lesu ia meneruskan perjalanannya ke ruang makan. Begitu sampai, ia segera disambut oleh Fubuki.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu."

Naruto mengangguk padanya. "Ah, ya… Terima kasih." Ia tidak biasa diperlakukan bagai bangsawan seperti ini, sehingga ia terkadang bingung bagaimana membalas kesopanan para pelayan mansion ini.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Sasuke sudah duduk di meja tersebut dengan pose elegan. Tangannya menggenggam dan membolak-balik halaman koran, sesekali berhenti untuk membaca bagian tertentu.

Mendengar langkah kaki Naruto, Sasuke menutup dan melipat koran yang dibacanya sebelum meletakannya ke ujung meja. Mata onyx itu memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Langkah Naruto terhenti melihat sang Uchiha menelitinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan tajam yang tak bisa dibaca. Ia berdiri canggung, manik sapphire melirik sana sini, meneliti baju dan celana yang dipakainya. Ia tidak terbalik dalam memakai baju kan?

"Hn. Kau terlihat lebih bagus dengan seragam baru ini dibanding seragammu sebelumnya, Dobe."

Oh, itu.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. "Tapi ini ukurannya terlalu pas, Teme!"

Sasuke memandangnya datar. "Bukannya itu malah bagus?"

Naruto menghela napas. Dasar Sasuteme-bocchama, terbiasa hidup sebagai orang kaya, sih.

"Aku selalu membeli seragam dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar supaya nanti Iruka-nii tak perlu membelikanku seragam lagi kalau aku tumbuh dan tinggi badanku naik." ucapnya. "Kalian ini orang kaya tak mengerti perjuangan orang miskin sepertiku dan Iruka-nii…" tambah Naruto dengan nada sok.

Satu alis sewarna raven kembali naik. "Kau beli ukuran yang lebih besar pun tak akan ada gunanya." ucapnya dengan nada datar. "Kelihatannya kau tidak akan bertumbuh lagi, Dobe."

STAB.

Kalimat terakhir itu seakan menancapkan pisau imajiner pada dada Inner Naruto. ONE HIT.

"Kalaupun bertambah, paling cuma satu-dua senti. Maksimum lima senti."

JLEB. Satu pisau khayalan kembali menghujam ke jantungnya. TWO HIT.

"Kau sudah terlanjur pendek, Dobe-chan."

JLEBB!

Pisau imajiner ketiga menancap di ulu hatinya. TRIPPLE HIT COMBO.

Inner Naruto terkapar dengan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Naruto tercengang sebelum kembali menemukan dirinya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berteriak kencang.

"APA KAU BILANG TEME BRENGSEK!?"

Mukanya merah membara, api kemarahan serasa keluar dari otaknya.

"Hn."

"Dengar ya, Sasuteme brengsek! Akan kubuktikan padamu! Suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi lebih tinggi darimu. DENGAR ITU, TEME!" Naruto berteriak kencang, jari telunjuk menunjuk-nunjuk pada Sasuke dengan gerakan tak sopan.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi stoik walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sedang menyeringai melihat reaksi lucu Dobe tersayangnya ini.

"Ehm." Suara dehaman menginterupsi sumpah serapah yang baru diformulasikan Naruto. Naruto langsung menoleh tajam ke arah sumber suara.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama." Fubuki tersenyum dari balik kumis tebalnya. "Sarapan telah siap. Maaf telah membuat anda sekalian menunggu."

Ritsu dan Yuka muncul dari di belakangnya membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka. Fubuki lantas menurunkan satu persatu makanan.

Menu pagi ini ternyata makanan tradisional Jepang berupa nasi yang disajikan dalam mangkuk, sup miso hangat, tofu dingin berbumbu, natto, alpukat, dan tuna panggang.

Fubuki meletakkan teko porselen, yang dari baunya, Naruto asumsikan berisi teh hijau, di antara cangkir mereka. Ritsu kemudian meletakkan segelas susu di samping cangkir Naruto.

"Selamat menikmati, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama. Kami undur diri." Dengan itu, Fubuki, Ritsu, dan Yuka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto memandang segelas susu yang diberikan oleh Ritsu dengan tatapan bingung. _'Kenapa Cuma aku yang diberi susu?'_

Ia mengedikkan bahunya, tak mau pusing memikirkannya. Melihat Sasuke sudah mulai mengambil makanan bagiannya, Naruto pun mengikuti jejaknya.

"Itadakimasu." ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan pagi itu dengan relatif tenang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan menenggak minuman mereka masing-masing. Ran menghampiri mereka dan menyodorkan dua buah tas kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan santai menerima tas itu sedang Naruto memandang tasnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Ran dengan ceria menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto. "Ini memang tas anda, Naruto-sama. Kemarin Sasuke-sama membawanya sewaktu beliau pulang dari sekolah."

Oh, iya. Naruto manggut-manggut dan menerima sodoran tas itu dengan agak ragu.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-sama. Kami sudah mengambilkan buku yang diperlukan dari kediaman anda." Ran menambahkan dengan senyuman ceria.

Naruto langsung mendongak menatap Ran kaget. Wow, kekuasaan orang kaya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sebenarnya ini tak ada hubungannya dengan uang, Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, Dobe." Sasuke memanggilnya dari arah pintu depan. Kaos kaki dan sepatu telah terpasang rapi. Naruto setengah berlari merespon panggilannya. Untungnya sepatunya dan sepasang kaos kaki (yang lagi-lagi baru) telah disiapkan sehingga Naruto tinggal memakainya.

Keluar dari pintu mansion, Sasuke telah menunggunya di samping mobil sport hitam yang familiar. Hayao, sang chauffeur, telah membukakan pintu samping dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk masuk. Mesin mobil menyala dengan deru super halus, dengan itu, mereka melaju ke jalanan.

Setelah meninggalkan mansion, Naruto melepas napas lega, membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan tiga maidmu itu, Ran, Ritsu, dan Yuka? Juga Hayao-san." Bibir bawah digigit kecil. "Mereka tidak apa-apa sih… Maksudku, mereka baik, tapi…"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Kau merasakannya, ya? Tak kusangka."

Giliran si pirang manis ini menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Keempat orang yang kau bicarakan tadi bukanlah manusia, Iblis, Malaikat Buangan, apalagi Malaikat. Yang Iblis itu hanya aku, Fubuki, dan Takeda."

Naruto melotot. "Heeeh, terus mereka apa?!" serunya dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

Pandangan fokus dengan setirannya, Sasuke menjelaskan pada Naruto. "Hn, mereka adalah homunculi[viii], boneka tanah liat yang diberi serpihan energi kehidupan. Karena itulah kau merasa aneh. Mereka hidup, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan tidak sebenarnya hidup."

"Tenang saja, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan mereka." Tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi, mereka itu semacam dibuat, begitu?"

"Hn. Semakin mirip mereka dengan makhluk hidup asli, semakin mahal harganya. Aku membeli mereka dari seorang iblis ahli boneka yang sangat terkenal. Homunculi memang diperjualbelikan di kalangan iblis tingkat atas sebagai pelayan, penjaga, atau malah sebagai budak seks."

"Bu-bu-bu-budak seks!?" Otak mesum Naruto fokus pada kata terakhir.

"Hn."

Di khayalan Naruto langsung melintas Ritsu, Ran, dan Yuka dalam balutan lingerie seperti pada mimpinya. Gunung kembar menyembul dari bagian atas lingerie, begitu seksi dan menggoda. Mereka, dengan pose seksi dan wajah memerah bergairah memeluk dan membelai-belai mesra sisi tubuh atletis Sasuke yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun di atas ranjang.

"Te-teme… Jangan-jangan ka _—"_

"Tidak. Mereka cuma pelayan." Seakan bisa menebak pikiran Naruto, Sasuke memotong pertanyaannya.

 _'Ooh…'_ Inner Naruto lega.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Mereka kembali menikmati perjalanan dengan tenang. Sasuke berkonsentrasi menyetir dan Naruto melihat pemandangan di luar.

Tak lama, mereka telah melewati gerbang depan Konoha Gakuen, mengundang perhatian para murid yang berjalan kaki menuju gedung sekolah.

Pekikan dan bisikan kagum mulai menyeruak ramai seiring dengan kemunculan mobil sport mahal itu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi bahkan telah mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, bersiap mengabadikan sosok sang pemilik kendaraan begitu ia keluar dari mobil.

Kendaraan itu berhenti di lokasi parkir. Bukankah harusnya murid sekolah dilarang menyetir dan membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah? Lupakan, itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke dan sebangsanya. Bahkan jika ia datang menggunakan helikopter pun tak akan ada yang memprotesnya.

Begitu melihat pintu penumpang juga terbuka, para pemirsa dengan berdebar menanti sosok siapakah yang menemani sang Ice Prince. Apakah Sakura-senpai, anggota Klub Occult yang dekat dengan sang Uchiha itu? Atau Kotomi-chan, sang primadona Konoha Gakuen? Ino-chan, sang Sekretaris Dewan Murid yang seksi? Ataukah dia…

Sebuah kaki ramping dibalut celana panjang seragam berwarna hitam yang terllihat pas keluar, diikuti sekumpulan surai jabrik berwarna pirang keemasan dan tubuh ramping yang pen _—_ tidak terlalu tinggi berbalut seragam khas Konoha Gakuen.

Sosok itu memang sangat familiar di mata para warga Konoha Gakuen. Namun tidak seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanyalah seorang siswa mesum urakan. Tapi hari ini, entah mengapa seakan ada ada cahaya asing meneranginya, membuat kesan halo di atas kepalanya.

Malaikat… Begitulah kata yang terlintas di benak para penonton mereka.

Mereka ini iblis lho…

Dengan kulit light tan eksotis, tubuh ramping berisi di tempat yang tepat, dan mata sewarna sapphire dibingkai bulu mata tebal gelap menghias wajah manis itu, Umino Naruto keluar dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya, dengan tanpa ia sadari, disambut jepretan dari kamera para pemirsa dan bisikan-bisikan penyebar gosip panas.

"Cowok mesum itu lagi!"

"Imut sekali Naru-chaaaan…"

"…Dia sudah insyaf?"

"Jadi benar, mereka memang punya hubungan khusus…"

"Hiks… Sasuke-sama…hiks…hiks…"

"Mereka homo, BAGUS!"

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan keluar dari pintu pengemudi kendaraannya. Mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, ia mengabaikan bisikan dan pekikan dari para penonton di sekitarnya dan masuk ke gedung sekolah, sementara Naruto celingukan bingung mendapati bermacam tatapan yang tidak ia pahami menghujani mereka berdua.

Sejarah mencatat, hari itu adalah hari di mana Fansclub SasuNaruLove resmi dibentuk di Konoha Gakuen.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, seorang Umino Naruto _—_ mesum kelas kakap, maniak ramen akut, Dobe-chan, Shortest Generation[ix] (Naruto tidak sadar kalau ia diberi gelar ini), dan Nominee dari Most Fuckable Uke of the Year (yang ini dia juga tidak tahu), menghela napas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membentuk pout imut yang memberikan efek destruktif luar biasa pada yang sempat menyaksikannya.

Naruto hanya mengharapkan hari-harinya berlalu seperti biasa. Mengintip, menyelinap ke kamar ganti siswa perempuan, makan ramen, mencari koleksi bahan fap, mengintip, makan beberapa mangkuk ramen, dan sebangsanya.

Harusnya ia langsung paham, membuat kontrak dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membuat hidupnya menjadi damai. Malah sebaliknya.

Naruto terus-menerus diliputi perasaan aneh. Hari ini perasaan gelisah terus menghinggapinya. Ke mana pun ia melangkah, ia merasakan ribuan tatapan mata menghujaninya, mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya. Sewaktu ia membalikkan badannya, mencari tahu asal pandangan yang terus mengekornya, ia hanya mendapati bayangan berkelebatan.

Kalau laki-laki, ia tidak begitu peduli sih. Kalau perempuan, lain ceritanya. Ah, Naruto jadi semangat mau memodusi.

 _'Duh, nona-nona cantik, jika kalian menginginkan kencan dengan Tuan Umino Naruto ini, kalian tak perlu malu-malu!'_

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Bibir pink makin cemberut. Ah, dia memang selalu sial jika berurusan dengan para gadis.

Ketika ia mencoba melambai dan menyapa salah seorang siswa perempuan yang mengikutinya, kalau bukan siswi tersebut langsung menghilang, ia malah dihujani tatapan tajam menyelidik, diikuti dengusan.

Bukannya para tatapan mesra para gadis, malah tatapan aneh para siswa laki-laki lah yang didapatkannya.

Termasuk saat ini, saat ia sedang di toilet guna menunaikan buang air kecilnya.

Insting Naruto memberitahunya bahwa di balik punggungnya, para siswa laki-laki yang sedang berada di toilet memberikannya tatapan. Kalau cuma sebentar sih tidak masalah, kadang Naruto juga melakukannya. Siapa sih yang tidak pernah mencoba membandingnya kejantanan diri sendiri dengan kejantanan milik orang lain?

Masalahnya adalah, tatapan itu tak kunjung lepas dari Naruto, sedari ia memasuki toilet sampai sekarang.

Detik berikutnya, entah bagaimana kedua siswa tersebut telah menyudutkan Naruto, membelai-belai tangan dan wajahnya sembari melolong-lolong tak jelas tanpa henti.

Naruto hanya bisa bengong sambil memasang wajah horor. Sungguh para siswa bahkan ikut ketularan aneh. Dibanding sentuhan Sasuke yang nyaman, belaian dan sentuhan kedua siswa itu, yang makin lama makin 'nakal', malah terasa sangat creepy.

Naru-chan, sempat-sempatnya kau membandingkan.

Sewaktu ia berhasil melarikan diri, dengan panik tentunya, ia malah bertabrakan dengan si gigi runcing bau ikan, Suigetsu, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh keras ke lantai yang berujung pada pertengkaran keduanya di lorong. Tontonan gratis bagi para siswa sih.

Di antara para pemirsa yang makin lama makin bertambah banyak, seorang pemuda menghela napas. Mata kuaci gelapnya memandang pertengkaran itu dengan malas sebelum ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Duh, dia tidak menjadi Ketua Dewan Murid untuk mengurusi masalah seperti ini.

"Hh, merepotkan." gumamnya kecil sebelum bergerak membelah kerumunan. Para siswa yang menyadari keberadaannya langsung merapat memberinya jalan pada pasangan bertengkar itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengaktifkan kekuatannya, meraih bayangan Naruto dan Suigetsu dan memaksa mereka menghentikan omelan dan caci makian yang makin lama makin pedas.

Sementara itu, para warga sekolah semakin kagum dengan sang Ketua Dewan Murid _—_ OSIS, Nara Shikamaru, yang kedatangannya langsung mendiamkan pertengkaran Naruto dan Suigetsu. Mereka bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka! Wow!

Bagian belakang kerah keduanya langsung ditarik. Masih dengan kekuatan yang aktif tanpa sepengetahuan para siswa, Shikamaru tanpa suara menggeret kedua makhluk mesum itu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan diiringi tatapan penasaran para penonton.

Yamanaka Ino, sang Sekretaris Dewan Murid, tiba-tiba muncul menutupi pandangan mereka. "Hush, pertunjukan sudah berakhir. Kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing." Dengan itu Ino berbalik menyusul tiga iblis yang sudah lebih dulu berlalu.

Shikamaru melirik si pirang pucat dari ekor matanya, Ino langsung merespon. "Aku sudah memberitahu Sasuke-kun. Ia dan Sakura sedang berada di mansion."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Begitu melewati belokan koridor yang sepi, sebuah lingkaran sihir gelap dengan cepat terbentuk di hadapan mereka semua dan menyedot keempat orang itu masuk.

BRUAGH!

Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke lantai marmer yang mengkilap.

"Aduduuuuuh…" Ia meringis.

Di sampingnya, Suigetsu kembali memegangi kepalanya kesakitan akibat kembali bertemu lantai.

Naruto mengerjap. 'Barusan… itu kekuatan trasportasi iblis, kan?'

"Huh, merepotkan." Naruto langsung menoleh tajam ke arah sumber suara, mendapati pandangan malas sang Ketua Dewan Murid yang kini melangkah menuju satu kursi antik beraksen whitewash di sebelah pintu kaca menuju balkon dan menghempaskan dirinya pada bantalan empuk berwarna kelabu di kursi itu.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa mereka kini sedang berada di ruang duduk lantai dua mansion klub, tempat mereka minum teh kemarin. Lengkap dengan satu set perlengkapan minum, cemilan, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Minus Sai dan Juugo.

"Hn, Dobe." Sosok yang duduk di kursi di seberang Shikamaru berbicara.

Naruto kembali menoleh tajam pada si sumber suara dan bangkit secara tiba-tiba, tangan dikepalkan ke atas. "Ada apa sih denganmu dan panggilan itu!? Aku bukan Dobe, dasar Teme cabul! Namaku Naruto, Teme mesum brengsek! N-A-R-U-T-O!" serunya kesal pada Sasuke.

Dasar tidak tahu diri, barusan dia juga tidak menyebut nama Sasuke.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar atas kontradiksi yang barusan terjadi.

Ino tertawa kecil, yang kemudian diikuti kikikan Sakura. Suigetsu malah langsung ngakak terguling di lantai.

"Hn. Benar-benar Usuratonkachi." komentar Sasuke. Dia masih belum paham apakah si Dobe-chan ini bodoh atau sekedar murni polos.

"Merepotkan…" Shikamaru meraih cangkir di depannya dan mulai menuang teh herbal dari teko.

Naruto malah bengong melihat reaksi orang-orang di ruangan itu. Memang ada yang salah dengannya?

Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Kau ini…" ucap Suigetsu di tengah tawanya. "..Mesum macam apa yang teriak mesum…" Mata Naruto langsung membulat paham.

Mata biru terang Ino langsung bling-bling. Ia dengan cepat melangkah mendekati Naruto dan memepetnya. "Naruto-kun~ kau sudah diapakan saja oleh Sasuke-kunnn~?" godanya yang langsung menuai semburat merah di kedua pipi empuk Naruto.

 _'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!'_ Inner Naruto meraung dari sebuah tebing imajiner.

Satu ruangan memandangnya, siap menerkam menanti jawabannya.

"I-i-itu…" Pikiran Naruto kacau. Kembali, adegan-adegan keintimannya dengan Sasuke muncul dan memutar di benaknya. Perasaannya kacau, antara malu, gugup, takut ketahuan. "U-uh.. i-itu…"

Di lain otak, berbagai inner Sakura sedang bertarung memperebutkan dominasi. Tepatnya fraksi gadis baik-baik, murid teladan, dan anggota peerage yang normal sedang bertarung melawan fraksi inner yaoi fangirlnya. Godaan Ino tadi, ditambah wajah blushing dan jawaban terbata Naruto, membuat imajinasi Sakura menjadi liar, membayangkan adegan level yaoi live yang terjadi di kediaman Sasuke kemarin.

Ia kembali melirik Naruto yang wajah ukenya makin kentara dengan segala blushing dan salah tingkahnya itu. Sakura segera menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tahan, ia harus tahan diri, setelah acara ini selesai ia bisa fangirling doujinshi KnightXLord[x] terbaru yang baru setengah dibacanya.

"A-aku.. kami ti-ti-tidak…" Naruto masih berjuang membalas godaan Ino. Si empunya pertanyaan malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terlampau berminat. "Iya, Naruto-kun~?"

"Maksudku, kami..kami…"

"Hmmm?"

"Ah, palingan ia sudah tidak perawan lagi, Ino." Suigetsu malah menimpali, sama sekali tidak membantu. "Lihat saja deretan hickey di lehernya itu."

"Heeeh, benarkah itu?" Ino menoleh ke arah Suigetsu sebelum kembali memepet Naruto. Iris briu menangkap bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Naruto yang sekarang sedang berusaha ditutupi oleh empunya. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kunnn~? Sasuke-kun tidak begitu kasar padamu kan~?"

Naruto jadi makin salah tingkah. Innernya berkerja keras dalam dirinya. Saat-saat seperti ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya, ya? Jujur? No, reputasi kemesuman dan ke-manly-annya akan hilang seketika. Malu? Sudah terlanjur malu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan? Pura-pura tidak kenal? Pukul Ino-senpai sampai amnesia? Jangan, sayang Ino-senpai.

 _'Ngomong-ngomong, dadanya Ino-senpai besar sekali jika dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini…'_

Atau kabur? Ide bagus. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya secara liar. Apa ia perlu loncat dari balkon?

Sasuke saat ini sedang tertawa dalam hatinya walau di luar ia tetap memasang ekspresi datar khas Uchihanya. Tingkah Dobe kesayangannya ini memang menggemaskan.

Dilihatnya Ino yang makin merapat ke Naruto, sekarang tambah memegangi lengannya. Monster[xi] dalam dadanya menggeliat tak nyaman melihat itu.

Ia tahu jika Ino hanya bermaksud meledek Naruto. Lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama submisif. Namun tetap saja innernya sedikit berjengit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimanapun Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa Naruto akan menjadi miliknya.

Dobe-chan ini memang membutuhkan pertolongannya. "Kami belum sampai ke tahap yang kau pikirkan, Ino." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dengan satu tangannya pada meja. Ino langsung menoleh ke arahnya cemberut, ia masih ingin mengganggu Naruto lebih jauh lagi. "Kalian mesti sabar untuk tahap itu." akhir Sasuke yang membuat Naruto hampir tersedak udara kosong.

Sepasang onyx menatap ke sepasang biru terang, mengirimkan sinyal untuk menghentikan aksi mesranya pada Naruto.

Ino langsung paham, tidak perlu menggunakan mind jutsu atau soul jutsu andalannya untuk menerjemahkan tatapan Sasuke itu. Ia melepas pegangannya pada Naruto. "U~uh, Naru-chan. Aku menunggu updatenya ya…"

Ino pun mengambil bangku yang berposisi di samping Shikamaru yang sekarang malah terkantuk-kantuk. Suigetsu menuju pintu, hendak keluar ketika Sakura mencegahnya. "Hei, Suigetsu, jangan keluar! Duduk dulu!"

"Haaaah, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh pergi dulu!" Suigetsu tahu lebih baik dari mencoba melawan Sakura. Bisa bonyok dia nanti. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa di ujung rak buku.

Naruto celingukan. Ia harus keluar kah? Atau ikut duduk?

"Dobe, kau bisa duduk di pangkuanku." Kalimat itu langsung membuat kepala Naruto menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"OGAH!"

"Ya sudah, berdirilah. Jangan duduk di sofa sana, kejauhan." Kejam sekali. Naruto berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan canggung.

Sasuke menyempatkan menenggak tehnya sebelum mulai berbicara. "Naruto, kau menyadari kan bahwa kau dibawa kemari dengan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi iblis?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru-senpai yang baru saja ditepuk oleh Ino-senpai supaya terjaga. "Mereka juga anggota peerage ini?"

Giliran Ino-senpai menjawab. "Tentu saja bukan, Naru-chan! Kami dari peerage yang berbeda."

Sasuke meneruskan, "Demi menunaikan perjanjian dan menghormati keberadaan satu sama lain sebagai peerage yang menempati wilayah yang sama dan senantiasa bersinggungan, aku mengadakan acara singkat ini untuk mengenalkan anggota baru dari peerageku kepada pemimpin peerage tersebut."

Manik sewarna sapphire membulat menatap Shikamaru dan Ino. "Jadi…"

"Ya benar. Naruto, dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, pemegang posisi King, pewaris utama klan iblis Nara."

"Hmph." Shikamaru mengangguk pada Naruto dengan malas.

Ino, tersenyum lebar, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku, Yamanaka Ino, adalah pemegang posisi Queen dalam peerage Shikamaru. Kau mungkin lebih mengenalku dan Shikamaru sebagai Ketua dan Sekretaris dewan Murid. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naru-chan!"

"Ah iya, sama-sama. Aku Umino Naruto dari kelas 1-4." Jawab Naruto canggung sambil menatap mereka ragu. Tidak setiap hari kan ia dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa selama ini dua orang senior cantik idamannya ternyata adalah iblis?

Ino kembali tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Haha… Jangan sesyok itu! Beberapa anggota dewan Murid juga merupakan iblis anggota peerage kami lho!"

"Anggota Dewan Murid lainnya juga ada?"

Suigetsu menimpali, "Bahkan ada juga yang guru. Kau tidak menyadari mereka dari baunya, amatir?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng bingung. Ia tiba-tiba kembali mengerjap _. 'Eh, tapi tadi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan para homun.. homo.. humus… apalah tadi!'_

"Tak usah panik Naru-chan, mereka memang ahli dalam menyembunyikan hawa mereka. Perlu iblis atau makhluk lain dengan kemampuan sensor lebih untuk mendeteksi mereka." Ino menimpali.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti.

Ino kembali menghirup tehnya. Ia pelan meletakkan cangkirnya ke tatakan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya kami harus mengakhiri pertemuan ini lebih cepat." Ucapnya sembari meraih tumpukan map dan kertas yang ia bawa tadi. "Ada rapat Dewan Murid mendadak yang harus dihadiri."

"Hn."

"Hah… merepotkan…" Si Ketua Dewan Murid malah makin meringkuk di kursinya, menutup matanya dengan nyaman.

Dengan senyuman jengkel dan urat bertengger di dahinya, Ino menjitak Shikamaru dengan keras, sukses membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan (dengan malas tentunya). "Kau tak boleh melarikan diri lagi dari rapat, BAKA-KAICHOU!"

Dengan itu, Ino menggeret Shikamaru dari lengannya, memaksanya beranjak. Sebuah portal sihir kembali terbentuk di belakang mereka.

"Kami permisi dulu, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Suigetsu bodoh, dan Dahi lebar!" Dengan sekelebat cahaya mereka berdua menghilang.

Sakura memandang bekas portal itu dengan sebal. Suigetsu meneruskan menambang emas di hidungnya, terbiasa dengan ejekan Ino. Naruto masih bengong, masih amazed dengan sang Ketua Dewan Murid dan Sekretarisnya itu.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil.

Sakura langsung tersadar dari upayanya memelototi bekas lokasi portal yang dibuat Ino. "Ah, iya?"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. "Setelah ini kuserahkan padamu, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk mengerti menanggapinya sementara sang leader melenggang pergi.

Naruto dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan bingung. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan tadi kan? Bisa berabe tuh.

Sakura kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke bercerita padaku bahwa tadi pagi kalian telah berlatih untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

Naruto langsung pamer cengiran lebar khasnya. "Tadi aku akhirnya berhasil memunculkan kekuatanku, Sakura-senpai! Aku tadi hampir menyerang si Te _—_ Sasuke-senpai! Tadi rumputnya sampai kebakaran lho!" ucap Naruto sedikit hiperbola.

Sakura tersenyum. Indah sekali di mata Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Hati Naruto makin terbawa tinggi ke langit mendengar tiga kata itu. Terdengar dengusan khas dari Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kun mengatakan padaku untuk melatihmu dalam dasar pemanggilan mantra. Jadi, setelah jam sekolah berakhir, berdua kita di mansion ini _—_ "

WTF?

 _'Berlatih?'_

 _'Berdua?'_

 _'BERDUA!'_

Hanya dua kata tersebut yang masuk dalam otak Naruto. Sisa kata-kata Sakura tenggelam dalam perasaan delusi kebahagiaan Naruto.

Inner Naruto melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, puluhan kembang api meledak di background. Ratusan inner Naruto berbentuk chibi berpesta dengan minuman warna keruh berbuih dan karaoke enka[xii] ditemani chibi-chibi Sakura-senpai berpakaian bunny girl.

" _—_ aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Naruto-kun."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Naruto berseru keras, membuat Sakura agak sedikit terguncang bingung. Naruto girang riang gembira bukan main. Di otaknya, segala skenario kemesuman klise bersliweran dengan liar. Entah Teacher-Student, Senpai-Kouhai, atau malah balada tante-tante girang versi R+.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di sini sepulang sekolah nati Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan cengiran bahagianya. "Baik, Sakura-senpai. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menunggu lama!"

"Hoi." Sebuah suara bariton dari makhluk terlupakan muncul. Sontak Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh memberi atensi ke sumber suara.

Suigetsu menatap bosan. "Cepat katakan maumu padaku Sakura! Jika urusanmu dan bocah amatir ini masih lama, bisakah kau menundanya?!"

Sakura memandangnya datar. "Oh, kau masih di sini?"

"Kan tadi kalian yang menyuruhku untuk tetap di sini!"

Sakura membuat ekspresi mencemooh yang sangat fantastis. "Kau tak diperlukan. Kau bisa pergi dari tadi."

"TERUS KENAPA KALIAN TADI MELARANGKU PERGI!" Suigetsu telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya merah jengkel. Urat-urat jengkel telah bertebaran di kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Maunya sih ngakak, tapi ia harus jaga image di depan sang senpai kesayangan.

"Suigetsu…" Sakura mendesis dengan nada mengancam. Pandangannya berubah dingin mengirimkan hawa negatif yang mengundang bulu kuduk Suigetsu. Si surai putih kebiruan ini hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Oke, aku pergi." ucapnya sebelum melesat kilat dari ruangan itu.

Sakura dan Naruto memandang kepergiannya dengan berminat. Sakura dengan letih dan Naruto dengan gembira.

Sakura kembali berbalik menatap Naruto. "Jadi aku akan pergi dulu. Silakan kembali ke kelasmu atau menikmati waktu makan siang yang tersisa di kantin sekolah. Aku akan menantimu." Ujarnya sebelum ikut menghilang seperti yang lainnya.

Naruto mengirinya kepergiannya dengan masih setengah bengong. Tangan melambai dengan lemas. Cengiran lebar makin bertambah lebar sampai pipinya sakit. Di dalam otaknya dugaan yang telalu berlebihan mulai meneriakkan diri mereka satu-persatu.

 _'Apa ini kencan?' 'Sakura-senpai dan aku berduaan!' 'Aduh, aku nanti mau nganu-nganu, atau gitu-gitu yaaah?!' 'Sakura-senpai itu juga makhluk yang mau membunuhmu, Naruto! Ingat Shion an Karin!' 'Aku nanti bisa ngintip Sakura-senpai nggak ya?!'_

Mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatif, Naruto kembali menyuplai dengan adegan-adegan yang kelewat positif. Dengan hati masih melambung jaya ke mega angkasa, ia bertralala-trilili keluar dari ruangan dan mansion guna menuju kelasnya, atau kantin lah, ke mana moodnya membawa.

Sungguh hari yang awalnya buruk berubah jadi indah.

* * *

Naruto mencoret pikirannya yang kelewat positif tadi. Hari ini berawal buruk dan tetap buruk.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tadinya ia sudah senang saja sewaktu Sakura menawarinya untuk mengajari berlatih kekuatan. Ia benar-benar dengan naifnya mengira mereka akan berdua saja. Ya memang sih berdua, tapi ini benar-benar di luar daya khayal Naruto.

Berdua itu maksudnya adalah Sakura-senpai dan... Sai-senpai.

Naruto harus menahan diri sekuat supaya tak menggigit habis bajunya dan menahan supaya air mata kesedihan itu tetap tinggal di kelenjar air matanya.

Yah, ini salah dia sendiri sih yang tidak mendengarkan kalimat Sakura dengan seksama. Naruto ogah menyalahkan dirinya, jadi ia menyalahkan otaknya.

Hal in diperparah dengan kekejaman Sakura yang muncul sebagai seorang guru. Dari awal Naruto telah menduga, di balik senyum manis dan wajah cantik itu terdapat pribadi seorang sadis tingkat dewi. Aih, Naruto pun rela jadi masokis demi self-proclaimed love interestnya ini.

Intinya, tenaga Naruto terkuras habis akibat seksi latihan dengan Sakura.

Harinya bertambah buruk ketika Sai-senpai terus menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat sugestif. Bahkan ia sempat melukis Naruto sewaktu berlatih. Yah, kalau dilukis biasa sih tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya, di satu draft, ia digambar hanya dengan mengenakan selembar kain polos menutupi badannya. Di draft lainnya, ia menggunakan bunny outfit. Di gambar terakhir, ia mengenakan lingerie yang harusnya khusus untuk wanita.

Sungguh Naruto menyesal meminta lihat hasil gambarannya. Wajah Sakura-senpai juga merah menyerupai udang rebus. Anehnya ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Naruto kemudian menduga bahwa Sai-senpai memang terbiasa aneh seperti ini.

Di saat ini, Naruto, sembari terus menggerutu dan sesekali merenggangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal, menaiki tangga menuju lantai apartemennya. Latihan tadi berakhir setelah matahari terbenam. Tanpa membuang waktu, ketika Sakura-senpai mengumumkan berakhirnya waktu latihan, ia segera melesat lari pulang.

Ia harus segera sampai rumah. Ia akhir-akhir ini selalu sial di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Naruto kini telah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya. Cat pada kusen dan nomornya sudah mengelupas termakan usia. Naruto menghela napas. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah harus bersyukur bahwa ia dan Iruka masih punya tempat tinggal, apalagi apartemen ini dibayar langsung oleh kantor tempat Iruka bekerja. Pemilik apartemen, seorang lelaki yang telah berusia senja, adalah seseorang yang sangat baik pada dua bersaudara ini.

Iruka pasti telah kembali dari kantornya.

Naruto menarik kenopnya perlahan. Apartemen kosong menyapanya. "Tadaima!" ucapnya dengan dikeraskan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Okaeri!" Suara tipis bersumber dari kamar mandi menjawabnya.

Naruto kembali menghela napas lega.

"Dari mana saja kau, adik bodoh!?" Masih dari kamar mandi, suara Iruka meneriakinya diselingi suara guyuran air pelan.

"Dari sekolah. Aku tadi ada kegiatan klub." balas Naruto sambil menarik lepas perangkat seragamnya. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, berniat masuk.

Sebelum pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, sebuah tarikan membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan membuatnya terjungkal ke depan. Mulutnya hanya sempat membuka tanpa suara karena terkejut ketika sebuah bayangan gelap tiba-tiba berkelebat. Tangan Naruto ditarik keras masuk ke kamar. Pintu kembali ditutup. Punggung Naruto didorong ke pintu, dipepet oleh sebuah tubuh feminim.

Naruto membelalak terkejut. Tangan dari sosok itu sontak bergerak menutup mulutnya.

"Sssh!" desis si pemilik tangan.

Ruangan yang gelap tidak begitu bermasalah bagi Naruto sekarang karena kemampuan penglihatannya telah meningkat. Ia dapat melihat bahwa jendela di kamarnya telah terbuka. Korden tipis bergambar kodok begerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin.

Sosok di hadapannya itu masih sangat jelas di ingatannya.

Rambut dan maniknya sewarna lycoris yang menyala di permukaan bumi, merah membara. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, ia tengah dibawa pergi oleh Shion. Kini di hadapannya, berdiri menekannya dengan perban yang masih terlilit di tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk membungkam Naruto.

"K _—_ rin…?" ucap Naruto tak jelas.

Sepasang iris merah itu bertemu dengan biru sapphire, menatapnya intensif.

"Bocah pir _—_ maksudku, Umino Naruto, aku meminta bantuanmu…"

Naruto menahan napas.

"…bantu aku untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

[i] Nagajuban: semacam dalaman kimono, yang berfungsi untuk menghindarkan kontak langsung antara kimono dan kulit pengguna sehingga menjaga kebersihan kimono, bahannya lebih tipis dari kain kimono biasa

[ii] Datejime: kain panjang yang digunakan untuk mengikat nagajuban

[iii] Demon Lord, julukan bagi empat iblis agung yang menduduki kepemimpinan tertinggi dunia iblis

[iv] Lirik lullaby yang dinyanyikan pada Kurama ini sebenarnya merupakan potongan lagu Tanaka Rie dan Fiction Junction WAKANA berjudul "Mizu no Akashi", dikenal sebagai OST Gundam Seed.

[v] Kyuubi merupakan sebuah title atau gelar yang diberikan sebagai pemilik kedudukan Bijuu (Tailed Beast, Iblis Berekor), Kurama merupakan nama sang pemilik gelar tersebut. Gelar ini berfungsi untuk menentukan perwakilan pada tiap Tailed Beast Stage. Ada pula Bijuu yang tidak memiliki gelar karena gelar tersebut diberikan ke sesamanya (Bijuu dengan jumlah ekor sama)

[vi] Bloomer, atau dalam bahasa Jepang dikenal dengan nama 'buruma', merupakan celana ketat super pendek yang hanya cukup panjang untuk menutupi sebatas pantat yang dikenakan oleh siswa perempuan dalam kegiatan olahraga. Penggunaan bloomer atau buruma sekarang sudah mulai ditinggalkan, digantikan oleh short biasa.

[vii] French toast, roti panggang yang dimasak dengan dibalut campuran telur, susu, tepung, gula, vanili, dan cinnamon (kayu manis), dimasak dengan skillet (teflon), makanan yang sangat mudah untuk dimasak.

[viii] Homunculi, sebenarnya homunculi di sini tidak menuruti konsep arti yang sesungguhnya. Istilah ini lebih merujuk ke makhluk Homunculi di Fate Stay Night series.

[ix] Shortest Generation, istilah ini merupakan bentuk penyelewengan dari istilah "Worst generation" pada manga One Piece

[x] Doujinshi KnightXLord ini hanya ada di fiksi ini saja. Di fiksi ini, doujinshi ini diangkat dari kisah nyata hubungan antara seorang King dengan Knightnya dari dunia iblis yang dipenuhi romansa dan drama. Bisa tebak siapa pairingnya? Saya sudah kasih Easter Egg di chapter sebelumnya loh.

[xi] Monster dalam dada, istilah ini mereferensi pada istilah Green Monster atau Chest Monster, suatu istilah yang merujuk pada perasaan cemburu (jealousy) namun bukan dengki (envy)

[xii] Enka, salah satu genre music di Jepang. Identik dengan lagu-lagunya yang sentimental mendayu-dayu

* * *

Author's Rambling:

Mohon pembaca sekalian berkenan meninggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Sepertinya di chapter ini banyak sekali typo dan sejenisnya berkeliaran. Apalagi plot holes. Sekedar say "Hello!" pun boleh. Itu saja sudah membuat saya gembira bukan kepalang.


	6. Chapter 6: Delicious

**Entrapped to Hell**

Summary: Seorang pemuda mesum, Naruto, mendapati dirinya terjebak perjanjian dengan seorang iblis (yang jauh lebih) mesum setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya. Seketika dunia Naruto yang tadinya lurus-lurus saja jadi belok.

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Warning: **slash pairings (yaoi), het pairings, parody, nudity, perverseness, M-rated, fail humor, cliche scenes**

Main Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Posted: 6 Agustus 2016

Author's Rambling:

Ah, saya terlambat. Kelewatan terlambatnya. Sungguh kelewatan. Hueee, maafkan saya pembaca sekalian! Rencana posting Juli mundur karena serangan Writer's Block dan agenda krusial di akhir bulan.

Secondly, saya berterimakasih atas semua dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian. Saya sangat apresiasi semua yang sudah mampir di cerita ini, baik yang berjejak maupun tidak. (Ceritanya, tiap kali buka email ada perasaan bersalah menusuk) Saya butuh waktu untuk merapel balas-berbalas review, favorite, dan follow (yang mana saya tunda-tunda dari chapter 4). Intinya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih pada semuanya.

P.S. Saya sungguh-sungguh awalnya berniat untuk menulis cerita pure fluff dan komedi (walau abal), tapi entah mengapa saya jadi ikut-ikutan belok jadi melankolis.

P.P.S. Food is life! This chapter is dedicated for this quote!

Selamat membaca. Monggo.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Di mana pun dan kapan pun, Uchiha Sasuke adalah masalah bagi Naruto.**

 **…**

"…bantu aku untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sepasang iris merah menatap Naruto dengan penuh tekad. Mata sewarna sapphire makin membelalak lebar membalas tatapan Karin.

Mata Karin secara kilat menyelidik pemuda di hadapannya itu dari ujung kepala pirangnya sampai ujung kaki. Malaikat buangan itu telah menyelidiki bocah pirang yang menjadi anggota terbaru peerage Uchiha Sasuke.

Benar-benar anak yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak terlalu atletik ataupun unggul dalam suatu hal tertentu. Tidak ada yang istimewa selain statusnya sebagai yatim piatu dan track record kemesuman yang bisa dilacak dari masa sekolah dasarnya.

Oh iya, dan kemenangannya dalam kontes makan ramen dua tahun lalu.

Selain itu, benar-benar kosong melompong. Dasar bocah mesum tidak jelas.

Karin masih heran mengapa Shion-sama dan beberapa rekannya mengincar bocah ini.

Sekarang bocah pirang yang berusaha keras ia selidiki itu malah tetap enggan bicara. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Dahi Karin mengerut, gugupkah dia?

Karin mengencangkan tekanannya pada Naruto, membuat kakinya terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai. "Hei! Jawab aku!"

Malah megap-megap. Dasar anak ini tak tahu sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua.

 _'Kalau ada yang nanya jawab dong!'_ batin Karin makin jengkel.

Kedua tangan berwarna tan yang tadinya meronta berusaha mendorong Karin sekarang menunjuk-nunjuk liar.

"Ss _—_ sak.."

"Haah? Bilang apa?!" Badan didekatkan, dadanya memepet tubuh Naruto, membuatnya makin tergencet dinding.

Otak Karin ternyata sama lolanya dengan otak Naruto.

"Tak… b _—_ sa… Lep..phas…. P-has…" Tangan Karin yang menekan leher Naruto dipukul-pukulnya. Bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Karin. Ia mendadak paham.

"Oh, maaf!"

Tekanan dilepaskan secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Naruto merosot ke lantai dengan bunyi pelan. Kakinya serasa lemas karena kekurangan pasukan oksigen.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk kecil sembari mengelus-elus leher dan dadanya. Ia kemudian mencoba mengatur napas. _'Tenaga cewek ini gila juga!'_ komentar Naruto dalam hati.

Poor Naruto, dia belum begitu mengenal Sakura.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal Naruto akan bahagia-bahagia saja diajak main BDSM dengan seorang gadis. Problemnya, gadis berambut merah di hadapannya ini mau membunuhnya kemarin. Gagal dalam aksinya kemarin dan mau dilanjut sekarang kah?

Karin melirik Naruto yang masih terduduk sembari mengusap-usap lehernya. Ia menolak untuk merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Salahnya sendiri Naruto itu memberi sinyal tidak jelas.

Udah salah, masih ngotot jadi yang benar.

"A..apa jawabanmu?" ucap Karin terbata, agak awkward.

Naruto mendongak ke sumber suara. Bibir otomatis manyun membentuk pout. Jujur saja, Naruto makin jengkel. Sudah dicekik-cekik sampai tak bisa bernapas, eh, masih menuntut.

"Memang kau mau apa dengan si Teme itu?"

Karin melipat tangan di depan dada dan mendengus kecil, "Bukan urusanmu bocah!"

Naruto bangkit dari lantai, muka bertatap dengan Karin yang tingginya tak begitu jauh beda dengannya itu. Urat jengkel menonjol dari sisi pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, malaikat menyebalkan!" maki Naruto sebal.

Naruto menarik napas kilat dan melanjutkan, "Dasar cewek gila seenaknya sendiri!" Naruto agak menyesal kemarin sempat bersimpati dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Heh! Apa katamu bocah tengik?! Beraninya kau _—_ "

"Kau itu yang berani-beraninya!" potong Naruto makin jengkel. "Sudah tiba-tiba kemarin menyerangku, menyusup rumahku, mencekikku _—"_

"Yang barusan itu aku tidak sengaja bocah!"

 _"_..dan sekarang menuntut untuk bertemu dengan… uh.. dengan… mm…"

Otak Naruto macet dalam pendeskripsian Sasuke. Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu penyelesaian kalimat Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyambar, "…dengan si Teme itu! Ya! Si Uchiha Sasuteme itu! Untuk apa aku harus memenuhi keinginanmu sementara kau sendiri barusan hampir membunuhku?! Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf!"

Karin mencondongkan badannya ke depan dengan agresif, "Kan aku sudah minta maaf! Kau juga kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku kalau kau tercekik?!"

"JUSTRU ITUUUUUUU!"

Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai frustasi. Si malaikat buangan di depannya ini ternyata super keras kepala. Naruto serasa mau membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding. Wajah si malaikat buangan itu pun juga sudah menjadi merah marah.

Naruto baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan makian ketika sebuah suara bersumber dari luar kamar memanggilnya.

"Naruto? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Duh, Naruto sampai lupa kalau ada Iruka. Pastilah Iruka sudah menyelesaikan mandinya. Muka Naruto seketika berubah pucat. Apa Iruka tadi mendengar isi percakapan ia dengan Karin?

Melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Naruto, Karin langsung paham, tidak selola tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku tadi sempat memasang kekkai ringan kok biar tidak ada orang yang dengar apa yang kita bicarakan." ujarnya santai.

Naruto kembali memandang Karin. "Kau melakukan hal itu dengan benar tidak? Iruka-nii kok tetap dengar?" Naruto memang tidak tahu apa itu kekkai yang dimaksud Karin tapi ia bisa menebak kalau kekkai ini dipakai untuk melindungi pembicaraan mereka.

Tangan kembali dilipat di depan dada. Karin membuang muka ke samping. "Itu karena kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah, malaikat bodoh!"

"Kauuuu…." Karin menggeram.

Mereka saling bertatap intensif. Percikan api permusuhan terjalin di antara dua pasang iris beda warna itu. Tangan Naruto sudah gatal mau menjambak rambut panjang berwarna merah itu. Di sisi lain, Karin juga sudah mempersiapkan kukunya untuk mencakar wajah bocah pirang mengesalkan di hadapannya ini.

"Naruto?" Panggilan kali ini diikuti bunyi ketukan pelan di pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia hampir lupa lagi tentang Iruka. Mata melirik ke arah Karin yang telah menghentikan tatapan intensifnya sebelum kembali ke arah pintu. "Ah iya, Iruka-nii?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari luar pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarmu terus? Kau membawa teman, kah?"

Sepasang manik sapphire kembali bertemu sepasang manik sewarna lycoris. Malaikat buangan di hadapannya ini hanya diam, ia pun menunggu respon Naruto.

"Hehe, begitulah Iruka-nii. Sebentar lagi aku keluar, ada yang harus kubicarakan sebentar dengan temanku ini."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Kau jaga rumah sebentar ya!" Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar dan meloncat keluar, Karin ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Pintu kembali ditutup dengan kilat sebelum Karin terlihat dari pandangan Iruka.

Iruka mengerjapkan mata, bingung melihat kelakuan Naruto. Matanya menatap pintu kamar Naruto dengan curiga.

"Heeeeh, memang mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Iruka.

"Ke toko. Mau cari teh dan cemilan." jawab Iruka yang sekarang tengah mengambil sepatu dari rak di dinding.

Mendongak teringat sesuatu, Iruka kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Aku bawa mie pemberian teman kantorku. Mereka ada di kardus di kounter dapur. Pilih salah satu untuk dimasak." tambah Iruka, jari menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Naruto melirik. Benar, sebuah kardus berukuran sedang terletak di atas kounter.

"Aku yang memasak?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau harus bertanya lagi? Oiya, ajak temanmu untuk makan malam bersama."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Iruka, Naruto langsung masuk mode overdrive. Tangan disilang di depan membentuk huruf X besar. "Tidak usah! Tidak usah! Tidak usah! Buat apa?! Dia akan segera pergi! Tidak butuh makan!" ucap Naruto cepat.

Ogah banget makan bersama orang yang barusan hampir mencekiknya sampai mati. Oke, yang barusan itu lebay. Intinya, Naruto sedang tidak dalam mood untuk makan bersama gadis keras kepala itu.

Ketika Naruto menurunkan tangannya, sebuah bayangan melesat kilat ke arahnya.

(Adegan di bawah mohon dibayangkan dengan style Jojo's Bizzare Adventure)

"ORAAAAAA!" Sebuah siku entah sejak kapan mengarah ke pipi Naruto. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Wajah Iruka garang menyerangnya. Siku Iruka bertumbukan dengan pipi Naruto.

BRUAK!

Naruto dengan tidak estetisnya terpental ke belakang dan terjatuh ke lantai. Hantaman siku Iruka dengan sukses membuat pipi Naruto berasa nyut-nyut. Jujur saja, ia kaget.

Dilihatnya sepatu yang dipakai Iruka terpental di depan pintu. Naruto mengerang pelan. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang jadi korban hantaman jurus siku maut Iruka.

Kakak angkatnya itu hanya memandangnya galak dari posisi berdirinya. "Kau ini… harusnya bersikap lebih baik pada tamu-tamumu!" Iruka berkacak pinggang. "Duh ini sebabnya kau tak kunjung mendapat kekasih!"

Kalimat terakhir itu digumamkan pelan tapi tetap terdengar Naruto.

 _'Untung masih ada orang yang mau denganmu seperti Sasuke-san!'_ Kalimat yang ini adalah tambahan dalam hati Iruka.

Naruto memasang muka mencela. Bibir kembali manyun. Tamu apaan… Malaikat buangan yang ada di kamarnya itu kan masuk seenaknya tanpa diundang. Dan lagi, mana mau ia punya kekasih wanita gila seperti yang ada di kamarnya itu!

 _'Walau ukuran dadanya idaman, kalau tiap hari harus dibunuh ya mending nggak usah deh…'_ batin Naruto kecut.

"Tapi Iruka-nii tak perlu menyikutku juga kaaaaaan…." rengek Naruto yang masih kesal karena dihajar Iruka. Pipinya sudah tidak sakit lagi sih, efek dari penyembuhan super cepat kekuatan iblisnya.

Iruka kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dipakainya lagi alas kaki yang terpental sembarangan tadi. "Sekarang jangan banyak mengeluh! Aku mengharapkan masakan yang enak sewaktu aku kembali."

Naruto membuat suara menggerutu.

Iruka memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto. "Dan aku sangat berharap kau berhasil membujuk temanmu itu, siapapun dia, untuk duduk di meja makan dengan kita nanti." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

Masih menggerutu, Naruto mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" tambah Iruka ceria sebelum pintu apartemen ditutup.

Naruto masih menampilkan ekspresi cemberut seiring kepergian Iruka. Dia akhirnya menarik napas, mencoba menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Bagaimanapun ada makan malam yang harus dimasak dan malaikat buangan untuk diusir, eh, dibujuk untuk makan malam.

Naruto berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Karin tidak sulit untuk dibujuk makan malam. Gawat jika Iruka kembali tetapi makanan beserta tamunya belum siap.

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan pemandangan gadis bersurai merah bata dengan majalah gravure tersebar di kasur Naruto. Majalah yang berkonten kumpulan foto-foto wanita berpakaian minim itu (beberapa ada yang malah tak berpakaian sama sekali, entah bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan majalah yang harusnya ilegal untuk orang seusianya itu) tadinya Naruto sembunyikan di bawah kolong tempat tidur guna menghindari amukan Iruka.

Yang dipermasalahkan Iruka pada akhirnya bukanlah kontennya, namun harganya.

Karin terlihat sedang berbaring dengan posisi menelungkup di atas kasur Naruto dengan nyaman. Kelewat nyaman malahan. Satu tangan bertopang dagu sedang tangan lainnya membolak-balik halaman satu majalah porno, edisi yang Naruto hapal bercover Horikita Mai atau Mai-chan[i].

Naruto langsung menerjang kasur dengan dua kali langkah panjang dan menyabet majalah itu dari tangan Karin.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!" semprot Karin yang kaget. Sepasang iris sewarna lycoris itu mendelik ke arah si empunya tangan yang merebut bahan bacaannya.

Naruto balas mendelik. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" Sepasang manik sapphire itu menelusur posisi Karin yang kelewat nyaman. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sayap Karin yang berwarna putih itu tidak terlihat.

Si malaikat buangan sumber masalah itu sekarang malah berani-beraninya menampilkan ekspresi mencela. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Naruto. Dinding kamar Naruto yang bercat oranye itu dijejali beberapa poster model gravure dan tokoh anime. Semua karakternya punya satu kesamaan, busana minim dan oppai berukuran jumbo.

Nih, anak punya boob fetish kali ya.

"Kecil ya…" kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis si malaikat berambut merah itu. Telinga Naruto langsung merah panas mendengarnya.

 _'Kecil katanya? KECIL KATANYA?!'_ inner Naruto meraung penuh kemarahan.

 _'Punyaku masih normal tahu! Junior si Sasuteme saja yang terlalu besar!'_ jerit inner Naruto yang ternyata masih terngiang kasus menginapnya Sasuke di tempo hari. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan segala pembelaan terhadap bagian privasinya ketika Karin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kamarmu kecil banget."

 _'Oh.'_

"Dan lagi… ini _lame_ sekali." komentar Karin sembari merubah posisinya sehingga duduk. Tangan dikibaskan ke arah hiasan-hiasan di kamar Naruto yang bertema ero. "Tren fashion jaman sekarang seperti ini ya… Anak muda sekarang menyukai pakaian-pakaian aneh."

Naruto memicing. "Terus apa masalahmu? Orang yang tidak mengerti indahnya dunia oppai tidak akan bisa memahamiku." Kalimat terakhir diakhiri dengan juluran lidah mengejek.

Karin memutar bola matanya. Matanya mengikuti Naruto yang kini sedang memberesi majalah-majalah yang berserakan di tempat tidur.

Naruto baru saja memasukkan kembali majalah-majalah tersebut ke kontainer plastik di bawah tempat tidurnya ketika malaikat buangan yang masih duduk di kasurnya itu membuka suara.

"Hei… terus kau jadi mau membantuku tidak?"

Naruto kembali memandang Karin. Keangkuhan yang tadi muncul pada diri gadis itu sewaktu Naruto pertama berjumpa dengannya di kamarnya itu telah menghilang, digantikan raut ketidakpastian.

"Mm… Aku tahu kita hanya orang asing yang tak saling mengenal…" lanjut Karin. Dia berhenti sejenak, bibir bawah digigit dalam kegugupan memilih kata-kata. "Tapi hanya kau lah orang yang dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke-san yang aku cukup tahu. Iblis yang lain seperti yang berambut pink atau yang berwajah pucat itu memang terlihat dekat tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan bersedia membantu malaikat buangan sepertiku."

Karin menghela napas cepat. Naruto masih mengantisipasi kalimat selanjutnya. Tangannya ditepuk-tepuk guna menghilangkan debu yang menempel sewaktu menaruh majalah.

"Kupikir iblis baru sepertimu, apalagi yang begitu dekat dengan Uchiha-san, mungkin dapat membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal-hal itu?" tanya Naruto yang agak heran.

Karin yang ditanyai malah sedikit tersipu. "Eh… Aku mengikuti Uchiha-san selama beberapa waktu ini, tepatnya sejak kedatanganku ke kota ini."

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, bingung. "Kalau kau selama ini sudah mengikutinya, kenapa tidak langsung saja menemuinya?" Tumben Naruto kali ini tidak lola.

Karin menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Kau pikir aku tak mencobanya?!" Ia kembali menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya pertanda gugup, trait yang sama dengan Shion palsu yang kencan dengan Naruto. Mungkinkah Shion menirunya dari gadis ini?

"Ada sebuah kekkai _—_ dinding pelindung di sekitar Uchiha-san yang membuat makhluk supranatural sepertiku tak dapat mendekat dengan mudah. Dan lagi…"

Karin menelan ludahnya. "Beliau dan para iblis anggota peeragenya hanya akan membunuhku jika aku sembarangan mendekatinya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Karin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tapi kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Napas Karin langsung tercekat.

"Itu… itu…"

"Sudahlah, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti. Sekarang…" Naruto tiba-tiba melangkah maju sampai ke hadapan Karin. Satu tangan disodorkan ke depan si malaikat buangan bersurai merah itu.

Sepasang mata merah menatap tangan light tan itu dengan bingung sebelum mendongak. Sepasang iris merah bertemu dengan sepasang iris sewarna sapphire.

Bibir berwarna pink itu membentuk senyuman manis. Jujur saja, Karin agak terbutakan oleh senyuman bocah pirang manis di hadapannya ini. "Kemarin kita tak dapat berkenalan dengan benar. Namaku Umino Naruto, murid kelas satu di Konoha Gakuen. Salam kenal."

Karin bengong. Kemudian otaknya berhasil menangkap keadaan dan mengambil uluran tangan Naruto. "Karin, Malaikat Buangan. Salam kenal juga." ucapnya.

"Jadi kau akan makan malam di sini kan?" tanya Naruto out of the blue. "Aku harus memasak makan malam sebelum Iruka-nii pulang. Keluarlah dan cuci mukamu sebelum makan malam. Iruka-nii akan membunuhku jika 'tamuku' tidak duduk di meja makan nanti."

Dengan itu, Naruto melangkah ke dapur. Karin pelan-pelan mengikutinya. Naruto mengaduk-aduk isi kardus yang ada di kounter dapur.

"Udon… udon… Soba… Heh, pasta! Soba lagi… Ada sedikit Somen… Tidak ada ramen?" gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Ia akhirnya mengambil beberapa bungkus soba dan menyingkirkan kardus itu. Diambil dan dipakainya sebuah celemek berwarna hijau.

"Yosh, saatnya memasak!" Dengan itu, Naruto memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Berbagai bumbu dan sayuran diolah dengan cekatan, pertanda sudah terbiasa. Sesekali dicicipi.

Karin memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Ia sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto cekatan dalam kegiatan yang identik dengan urusan rumah tangga seperti ini. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa si pirang manis itu termasuk golongan anak bengal dan manja.

Selagi menggoreng lauk, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Karin." ucapnya sembari menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Nggg? Hiya?"

"Bisakah kau mengganti pakaianmu?"

Karin langsung bangkit dari posisi malasnya. "Eeeh kenapa?" Karin mengecek pakaiannya. Nggak ada yang sobek tuh. Kalimat terakhir itu ternyata digumamkan lumayan keras.

Naruto berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mengenakan baju kelabu tanpa lengan yang hanya menutup sampai bagian bawah dadanya yang berukuran besar itu, hotpants hitam, dan stocking hitam. Pakaian yang sama dengan yang dilihat Naruto sewaktu pertama bertemu, minus sarung tangannya yang absen.

"Bukan begitu… Hanya saja, Iruka-nii pasti akan terkejut jika nanti melihat tamuku adalah seorang perempuan." Naruto mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Karin. "Dan lagi… Dia bisa kena serangan jantung jika liat perempuan yang kubawa masuk mengenakan pakaian abnormal seperti itu!"

Karin hanya memandang pakaiannya bingung. "Terus aku harus bagaimana?"

"Adakah cara supaya setidaknya Iruka-nii melihat kau sedang berpakaian seperti manusia biasa?" Ketika mengatakan ini sebenarnya Naruto berharap Karin mempunyai kemampuan ilusi seperti yang ditunjukkan Sasuke pagi ini.

"Ah, aku bisa sihir ilusi sih. Baiklah aku coba!" Karin menggambar sebuah lingkaran dan membuat coretan-coretan yang tak terbaca di mata Naruto. Lingkaran itu membesar dengan pendar kekuningan dan melingkupi tubuh Karin.

Naruto manggut-manggut setuju.

Pendar energi itu hilang dengan cepat dan menampilkan...

Naruto otomatis jawdrop.

Tubuh seksi Karin yang hanya dibalut lingerie berenda berwarna hitam, dengan garter tipis dengan warna sama. Dada yang ternyata berukuran F itu (Sekarang Lebih terlihat jelas sewaktu Karin memakai pakaian yang lebih terbuka) yang menggiurkan menyembul dari sela-sela renda pada braisserie. Perut rata Karin yang biasa terekspos itu makin terlihat kencang. Paha Karin yang hanya tertutupi garter (stocking) tipis beraksen jaring berenda juga terlihat seksi.

Otak Naruto macet kecuali analisa cabul tingkat dewa.

Secara, otaknya langsung mengenali lingerie yang dipakai Karin tersebut sebagai set pakaian model gravure Horikita Mai yang ada dalam majalah yang tadi dibuka-buka Karin.

Sekumpulan air liur berkumpul di sudut mulut Naruto, menetes tak terkontrol.

Teater dalam inner Naruto berputar menampilkan khayalan tak tersampaikan.

 _Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang berukuran King Size yang terlihat mewah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi namun berotot itu dibalut kemeja putih dengan kancing yang setengah terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan otot dada yang menggiurkan_ (beginilah inner Naruto mengkhayalkan sosok dirinya sendiri) _. Tiba-tiba belaian lembut berasal dari arah belakangnya ia rasakan pada lengan kanannya, menelusur otot bisepnya. Satu tangan lain menggerayang dada dan perutnya._

 _Satu-persatu kancing kemejanya dilepas. Kemeja pun ikut ditarik oleh tangan yang tadinya membelai lengannya sehingga menampilkan pemandangan jelas dari otot dada dan abs Naruto yang sempurna._

 _Hembusan napas hangat menggelitik telinganya diikuti desahan mesra. 'Mmmmhh… Naruto-sama…'_

 _Tubuh Naruto ditarik ke belakang, menghadap sosok yang merabanya mesra tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan warna mata sewarna lycoris yang merah menyala menggerayangnya dengan ekspresi erotis. Tubuh seksi bak gitar spanyol dengan ukuran dada jumbo itu hanya ditutupi di tempat-tempat tertentu saja dengan lingerie tipis berenda berwarna hitam lengkap degan garter jaring berenda dan garter belt senada._

 _Bagian bawah gadis itu hanya berupa g-string tipis yang hanya cukup untuk menutup daerah paling terlarangnya, menyisakan pemandangan lainnya untuk dikhayalkan._

 _Wajah tampan nan maskulin (dalam inner Naruto) itu ditangkup dalam dua telapak tangan._

 _'Naruto-sama…ijinkan aku..melayanimu…' suara feminin Karin mendesah menggoda._

 _Inner Naruto serasa di surga dengan bidadari-bidadarinya. Dengan ekspresi mupeng ia pun menanggapi, 'Apa sih yang tidak kukabulkan untuk dirimu, malaikatku?'_

 _Napas hangat makin mendekatinya, mengindikasikan sosok di hadapannya sekarangsudah beringsut begitu dekat dengan tubuh Naruto. Aroma yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba menyeruak pada penciuman Naruto, menguasai indranya. Ia pun menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam, begitu menentramkan._

 _Begitu dominan._

 _Begitu nikmat._

 _Seringai sombong nan tampan terkembang._

 _'Tentu saja, Dobe-chan... Karena kau adalah milikku.'_

Teater dalam inner Naruto runtuh seketika begitu bayangan yang harusnya mengeluarkan suara feminin malah berganti dengan suara bariton khas.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit tak karuan.

Duh, kau tidak akan bisa lari, Naru-chan.

Karin yang di hadapannya hanya terlonjak kaget melihat perubahan reaksi Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba, dari diam melamun dengan tatapan cabul menjadi horrified walau rona merah masih tetap awet tercetak di pipi gembil si pirang manis itu.

"HWAAAAA! SI TEME ITU! GYAAAAA!" Naruto menyemprot-nyemprot tidak jelas. Rambut diacak-acak dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa dia selalu muncul di kepalaku?! KAU APAKAN AKU TEME SIALAN?!"

Naruto melonjak-lonjak di ruangan dapur yang super sempit itu. Sungguh berbahaya bagi mie dingin yang diletak di kounter, begitulah pikir Karin.

Perlukah ia menghentikan kelakuan Naruto? Karin melirik penggorengan yang masih mendesis.

 _'Oke, perlu.'_ Ia perlu Naruto agar masakannya selesai.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto langsung menengok dengan kecepatan Mach 20. Matanya yang memang dari sananya sudah lebar itu membelalak. Rona pink tersapu di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sahut Naruto kaku diikuti senyum memaksa yang mengundang naiknya satu alis Karin. Kompor langsung dimatikan olehnya dan ditiriskanlah isinya.

Hati dan pikiran Naruto masih berkecamuk mengingat adegan dalam inner teaternya barusan. Bagaimana tiba-tiba, out of the blue, bayangan Karin yang seksi digantikan oleh Sasuga Uchiha-sama itu masih menjadi misteri.

Naruto mendongkol.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Karin bertanya kembali, kurang yakin dengan reaksi Naruto.

Naruto harus mencari cara untuk melupakan bayangan barusan. Ia pun berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya lagi.

Mata Naruto kembali menelisik penampilan Karin. Ia pun menghela napas. Pemandangan indah sih, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat yang seperti ini secara live. Tapi lebih tidak mungkin Karin makan malam dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Oiya, Karin. Bisakah kau mengganti pakaianmu lagi? Kalau melihat kau yang seperti ini, Iruka-nii bisa mati berdiri."

"Heeeh? Kenapa? Aku harus berganti seperti apa lagi?" Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat dadanya tumpah ke depan dengan bunyi 'pluk' pelan. "Kupikir ini tren pakaian jaman sekarang."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Apapun, lah. Pastinya jangan pakaian yang ada di majalah-majalah yang kau baca tadi. Yang penting Iruka-nii jangan sampai lihat kau seperti ini."

Duh, apakah makhluk supranatural seperti malaikat buangan tidak punya common sense? Hobi banget pamer dada. Yah, keuntungan sih.

 _'Tunggu? Pamer dada?'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Naruto. Mata yang tadi terpejam dalam exasperation itu membelalak.

Naruto mendapat wangsit dari Kami-sama atau siapapun itu sekarang (mengingat statusnya yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis).

"Karin." Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil.

Si malaikat buangan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan membantumu."

Wajah Karin berubah cerah. "Benarkah?" Kemudian dahinya kembali mengerut bingung. "Tapi aku belum bilang padamu tentang alasanku. Tak apa, kah?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto yang entah mengapa terus-terus memandangnya aneh.

"Itu tidak masalah!" tukas Naruto cepat. "Yang penting kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya."

Karin menatapnya mencela. "Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk melukainya sedikit pun!"

Mata Naruto mendadak berbinar. "Yap! Itu sudah cukup menurutku. Tapi kau tahu… jika kau ingin aku membantumu, aku punya satu permintaan."

Kalimat terakhir itu dibarengi dengan tatapan mata yang fuwa-fuwa.

Sepasang manik merah menyipit curiga. "Apa?"

"Kau janji tak akan marah mendengarnya?"

"Apapun untuk Uchiha-san."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan mentalnya.

FUUUUH!

Karin entah mengapa jadi merasakan ketegangan yang tidak penting.

"Karin…"

 _'Anak ini tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh kan?'_

"IJINKAN AKU UNTUK MENYENTUH DADAMU!"

Karin sukses terbengong.

"Ha?"

Naruto sekarang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dalam posisi memohon. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya akan tamparan dari sang malaikat buangan.

"Jangan marah! Jangan marah! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah, kan? Jangan marah!" rapal Naruto layaknya mantra.

Sebenarnya ini permintaan yang sama sekali tak senonoh. Naruto sangat menyadari itu. Namun tetap saja…

 _'Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk memegang payudara wanita yang sesungguhnya! Aku tidak boleh mundur sebelum mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk ini, dattebayo!'_ Naruto membatin gelisah.

 _'Mungkin dengan memegang payudara secara nyata, apa yang Teme brengsek itu lakukan padaku akan sembuh!'_ tambahnya setengah ngawur.

Lama ia menunduk dengan gerakan memohon. Napas tertahan oleh tegang. Jiwa, raga, dan mental dipersiapkan untuk menerima pukulan, tamparan, hajaran, bahkan kamehameha yang kemungkinan datang.

 _'Eh, nggak ada apa-apa?'_

Naruto membuka mata takut-takut. Dilihatnya Karin yang hanya diam. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa ekspresi wajah gadis itu.

Karin memandang Naruto dengan tenang, kelewat tenang malah. Seakan Naruto tidak baru saja meminta suatu hal yang cabul padanya.

Dua pasang manik berbeda warna bertemu.

Karin merespon dengan kalem, "Itu saja?"

 _'Heeee?'_

Naruto tidak salah dengar kah? Perasaan gembira ria bahagia menyeruak di hati Naruto bagai serbuk sari di musim semi.

Masih setengah takut Naruto bertanya, "Kau tidak marah?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang kerut di dahi Karin. "Tidak. Memang masalahnya apa? Aku malah sempat khawatir kau akan meminta yang aneh-aneh seperti membangkitkan Peradaban Moai[ii] atau menjadi orang terkaya sedunia."

Bibir Naruto langsung membentuk O besar di tengah rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Padahal Naruto mana tahu apa itu Moai _—_ Mua _—_ Mao _—_ atau apalah itu.

Perlahan kata-kata Karin tercerna oleh otaknya. Euforia pecah dan membuncah bagai letusan gunung berapi.

Inner Naruto serasa di puncak gunung Himalaya, penakluk wanita, penakluk dunia. Badai salju tak menyentuhnya. Bergeming ia di puncak kekuasaan. Dunia sekarang berasa di bawah kakinya. _'Aku adalah Raja Duniaaaaaaaa!'_ _ **[iii]**_ inner Naruto meraung dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Ternyata benar dugaan Naruto. Makhluk supranatural seperti malaikat buangan tak punya common sense manusia.

Yang misteri adalah mengapa Sakura-senpai marah sewaktu dia intip tempo hari? Ah, tapi itu tak penting. Yang paling penting adalah payudara yang paling nyata saat ini.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke payudara Karin yang hanya tertutupi oleh lingerie tipis berenda, menampakkan hamparan gunung kembar dengan bagian areola yang tertutupi oleh bagian tebal brasserienya.

Air liur kembali terbit di sudut mulutnya yang langsung ia tarik kembali.

"Jadi…" Napas Naruto memberat. Wajahnya memerah. "Jadi aku boleh pegang gitu?"

Tangan Karin ditangkupkan ke kedua buah dadanya dengan gerakan mengangkat. "Boleh saja. Asalkan kau janji membantuku nanti."

Naruto mengangguk liar. "Iya! Aku janji! Aku janji! Duh, ini harus cepat dilakukan sebelum Iruka-nii pulang!"

"Oke… Silahkan…" Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Naruto mendekat perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena gugup.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

 _'Ayo, Naruto! Inilah saat-saat yang selama ini kau tunggu!'_

Satu tangan dijulurkan pelan-pelan. Seluruh indra Naruto tak pernah terasa lebih tajam dari saat ini. Satu detik berasa seabad bagi Naruto. Dua gunung kembar indah itu bergoyang kecil oleh gerakan Karin.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Naruto menelan ludah. Hampir sampai.

...

Krieeeet.

Suara pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima! Lihat, Naruto! Aku dapat banyak lho!"

Suara ceria Iruka menghentikan juluran tangan Naruto.

Innner Naruto langsung berteriak garang, nyalang, berlarian ke sana kemari sebelum berhenti di tepi tebing berbatu terjal. Diterangi indahnya sinar senja kemerahan dan deburan ombak, inner Naruto bersimpuh. Air matanya menganak sungai. Dunia ini begitu kejam. Benar-benar kejam.

 _'TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!'_

Berarti kau kurang direstui, Naru-chan.

Muka Naruto memerah panas sebelum berubah pucat pada detik berikutnya. Gawat, Karin kan masih memakai lingerie. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke Karin.

Entah sejak kapan, Karin telah berganti baju. Ia kini mengenakan satu set seragam murid perempuan Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto melongo, tapi lega.

"Fuuuh…" Ia melepas napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

Sayangnya dia terlalu cepat merasa lega.

"ORAAAAAAA!" Sebuah siku entah sejak kapan kembali mengarah ke pipi Naruto.

BRUAK!

Naruto kembali terpental menabrak kounter dapur. Mie ada di mangkok besar bergoyang berbahaya sebelum diselamatkan dengan sigap oleh Karin.

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang kembali menjadi korban siksaan Iruka. Dilihatnya kakak angkatnya itu tengah berdiri di depannya sembari memegangi kantong belanjaan yang terlihat penuh dengan ekspresi galak. Entah bagaimana Iruka berhasil menyeimbangkan bawaannya itu sewaktu menyerang Naruto.

"Hueee… Iruka-nii… Kenapa menyerangku seperti itu lagi? Sakit-ttebayo…" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Iruka meletakkan belanjaannya ke kounter dapur yang sudah lebih longgar sejak mienya dipindahkan. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini ditinggal sebentar langsung mau mesum!" omel Iruka.

Sejujurnya Iruka juga sedikit kaget sih waktu mendapati ternyata tamu Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang kelihatannya merupakan teman sekolahnya. Melihat tangan Naruto yang menggantung di udara dengan posisi mau melakukan sekuhara ke arah buah dada si gadis berambut merah itu, darah Iruka langsung naik ke kepala dan berakhirlah dengan ia menyikut Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Iruka-nii!"

Bohong banget.

Iruka mendelik. "Bohong bagaimana?!" Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan pout unyu dan gerutuan tak jelas. Ya bagaimanapun, Naruto tak bisa menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya pada Iruka.

Iruka sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takjub dengan tingkah Naruto. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Karin. "Ah, kamu teman adikku yang bodoh ini, ya? Namaku Umino Iruka, kakak Naruto, sekaligus walinya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Karin yang masih agak terbengong dengan kejadian barusan sedikit terkejut waktu Iruka menyapanya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Namaku Karin. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Umino-san."

Iruka tertawa kecil dan melambai, persis seperti ibu-ibu menurut Naruto. "Tidak usah seformal itu kalau denganku, Karin-chan. Eh, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Melihat anggukan Karin, ia meneruskan. "Panggil saja Iruka."

Karin mengangguk. "Baiklah, Iruka-san."

Iruka membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sementara itu, Naruto telah bangkit dari posisi terpuruknya dan mulai mengeluarkan isi belanjaan Iruka dari kantong belanja.

"Ng? Iruka-nii, tumben belanja sebanyak ini…"

Iruka pun ikut membantunya. "Begitulah. Tadi ada diskon paket sayuran terbatas yang hanya berlaku dari jam 6 sampai jam 8 di Sugiya Minimarket. Paket sayuran sebanyak ini cuma 498 Yen lho!"

Tuh, kan. Iruka adalah seorang ibu-ibu yang menyamar sebagai lelaki muda.

"Murah amat!?" Kelewat murah sebenarnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebotol teh oolong, diikuti sekotak jus jeruk, keripik kentang, dan paket daging ayam. "Eh, tapi seingatku toko itu tidak menjual roti-rotian seperti ini." Naruto berkomentar merujuk ke beberapa bungkus roti dan biskuit. Ia memasukkan belanjaan itu ke kulkas.

"Ah, kalau itu dari bakery yang baru buka di ujung jalan. Murah dan penjualnya sangat seksi!" Iruka mulai memindah-mindahkan makanan yang telah dimasak Naruto ke meja makan. "Oiya Naruto, ambilkan teh yang ada di kulkas. Bukan yang baru dibeli, tapi yang sudah dingin."

"Oke..."

Meja telah ditata dengan apik. Semua makanan yaitu mie, shoyu, lauk tempura ikan, dan potongan sayuran telah disajikan.

"Karin-chan, silakan duduk di sini. Teman Naruto adalah temanku juga." Iruka menunjuk satu kursi di meja makan. Karin menurutinya, masih bingung dengan suasana.

"Aku senang sekali jika Naruto membawa teman. Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan temannya padaku. Aku jadi khawatir dia tak punya teman." Iruka berucap sembari membagikan gelas keramik. Naruto menengok kilat ke arah Iruka, mulutnya menganga.

Mau berdebat, tapi tak bisa karena memang kenyataan.

"Tempo hari, yang pertama dibawanya ke sini adalah Sasuke-san. Aku terkejut, tapi senang. Akhirnya adikku yang manis ini mempunyai seseorang yang bisa ia kenalkan padaku!" ujar Iruka ambigu yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah malu.

"I-iruka-nii! Aku dan Sasuke tidak apa-apa!" bantah Naruto cepat.

"Sasuke-san pernah ke sini?"

"Iya, Karin-chan mengenalnya?"

Karin berbicara dengan ragu, "Ah, tidak juga… Maksudku, aku tahu siapa dia, kami pernah bertemu dulu."

"Hng? Kau pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Kali ini Naruto yang menimpali.

"Hooo, kalian teman lama?"

"Bukan… Itu sudah terjadi sangat lama." Karin mengatakan itu dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Iruka melirik Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Naruto hanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan. Naruto berpikir mungkinkah itu ada hubungannya dengan alasan Karin?

"Yah, kita mulai saja makannya sekarang." Iruka berusaha memecah aura gloomy dari Karin. Karin pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Iruka pun mengambil mie dan mencelupkannya ke shoyu sebelum memakannya. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Dengan ragu, Karin mencontoh apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Iruka. Ia mengambil mie yang disajikan di mangkuk dengan sumpit dan mencelupkannya pada shoyu. Pelan, ia kemudian memakannya.

Iris sewarna lycoris itu melebar.

"Enak."

* * *

Sosok jangkung Uchiha Sasuke melangkah elegan di antara lorong mansionnya. Raut wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tadi, begitu ia tiba di mansion tempat tinggalnya, Fubuki segera menawari untuk membawakan mantel berpergiannya. Ia pun meminta Fubuki untuk membawakan secangkir kopi ke ruang studinya, ruangan yang ia tuju sekarang.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendengus kecil.

"Hn, kau bisa lebih baik dari itu…." Iris sewarna onyx memandang ke salah satu sudut lemari buku yang menjulang tinggi. "Sai."

Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai gelap tiba-tiba bermaterialize pada sudut yang dipandang Sasuke. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan celana senada dan kaos kelabu. Senyum tipis awet tercetak di wajahnya. "Tanpa sharingan ya? Seperti yang diharapkan dari Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

Ia pun bergerak menduduki sebuah sofa besar di dekat lemari buku. Sasuke memilih duduk di tempat duduk meja studinya.

"Hn."

Hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana?" Tumben Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sai kembali tersenyum. "Ah, Naru-chanmu itu sungguh manis. Dari yang kulihat sewatu latihan dengan Sakura tadi, anak itu sebenarnya mempunyai potensi yang besar, baik dalam kekuatan iblis maupun staminanya."

Satu tangan menopang dagu. "Saking besarnya, dia tak mampu memunculkan spell yang ringan, yang hanya membutuhkan sedikit kekuatan. Sungguh menarik…"

"Hmm." Sasuke membuat suara selagi ia memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejanya. Matanya tertuju pada satu judul dokumen yang terdapat foto si pirang manis tokoh utama kita. "Kau mendapatkannya." komentar Sasuke.

Sai mendongak. "Yah, hanya itu yang kudapat sih. Padahal aku telah menelusur seluruh catatan, dari catatan sipil hingga rekam medis."

Sasuke membaca dan membolak-balik dokumen tersebut.

Sai mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga ia setengah terbaring di sofa tersebut. "Naru-chanmu itu benar-benar misterius. Ditemukan di depan pintu Panti Asuhan Zakuro di kota Jomae pada umur sekitar 3 tahun dalam keadaan tertidur tanpa ada informasi yang jelas selain sebuah surat berisi pesan singkat dan nama. Ia tidak punya ingatan tentang orangtuanya maupun kehidupannya sebelum tiba di panti asuhan."

"Tidak ada yang aneh selama hidupnya di panti asuhan itu. Menurut catatan, ia anak yang sehat dan ceria namun sering dibully anak yang lebih tua."

"Ia diadopsi oleh Umino Ikkaku, salah seorang pengurus panti, sewaktu panti akhirnya ditutup. Tinggal bersama Umino Iruka, anak dari Umino Ikkaku, sejak meninggalnya Umino Ikkaku dan kepindahannya ke kota ini lima tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke masih tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sai pun meneruskan.

"Kehidupan di sekolah dasar baik di kota lama maupun kota ini normal-normal saja. Sering mendapat detensi karena mesum. Untuk sekolah menengah, ia masuk Suginoki Chuugakkou yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Konoha Gakuen. Yah, tak ada yang menonjol darinya selain kemesumannya selama di sekolah."

Sai kembali membalik posisinya agar menghadap Sasuke. "Jujur saja, kupikir ia bisa masuk Konoha Gakuen murni berkat keberuntungan semata."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, Dobe itu. Jelas tidak mungkin ia bisa masuk kalau bukan karena beruntung."

Ia kembali membalik halaman dokumen itu sampai ia menemukan sebuah halaman yang menggunakan jenis kertas yang berbeda dari kertas lain pada dokument tersebut, yaitu kertas gambar. Kertas gambar yang ia yakini berasal dari sketchbook Sai.

Sasuke terhenti pada halaman itu.

Sai yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya kembali tersenyum. Matanya menyipit sampai tak terlihat oleh senyuman itu. "Ah, itu bonus untukmu."

Sasuke kembali membalik halaman itu hanya untuk menemukan dua halaman yang serupa tapi tak sama.

Seringai pelan-pelan merekah di wajah tampan itu.

"Aku menggambarnya sewaktu menemani Sakura melatihnya tadi. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

Sasuke membelai pelan lukisan pada kertas gambar itu. Yang terlukis di tiga lembar kertas itu tak lain tak bukan adalah lukisan erotis akan Naruto yang dilukis Sai tadi sore.

Di gambar pertama tampak Naruto sedang terbaring tanpa busana dengan selembar kain merah polos menutupi bagian-bagian tertentunya saja. Tubuh seksinya (yang entah mengapa bisa digambar dengan baik oleh Sai) terlihat makin menonjol. Ekspresinya merah dan bergairah, seakan mengundang siapa yang melihatnya untuk me-rape-nya secara langsung.

Gambar kedua memperlihatkan si pirang manis itu menggunakan bunny outfit berwarna hitam. Pakaian itu menyerupai bikini one piece tak bertali, menampakkan hamparan pundak berwarna light tan. Sepasang telinga kelinci palsu berwarna putih disematkan di antara surai pirang keemasan itu dan ekor berwarna sama nampak dari belahan pantatnya. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Yang ketiga adalah lukisan Naruto dalam posisi setengah menelungkupkan badannya di atas ranjang berlapis kain putih. Naruto dalam gambar itu hanya dalam balutan lacy thong, alias celana dalam wanita tipis berenda, berwarna biru tua dan stocking tipis berenda. Belahan pantatnya hanya terlapisi oleh pita tipis menampakkan bulatan kembar empuk. Rautnya merah merona, begitu malu-malu menggoda.

Sesungguhnya celana Sasuke mulai terasa sempit di bagian depan.

Seringai itu makin melebar. Jika Naruto menyaksikannya, ia akan langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Hn. Kau memberiku ide."

Mengganggu dan menggoda Dobenya itu sudah menjadi kegemaran Sasuke. Aduh, sesuatu di bawah sana serasa makin menggeliat. Sasuke menarik napas mencoba menenangkan si junior yang mulai bangkit dengan pikiran ero tentang Naruto.

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lama, Sasuke-sama. Ini kopi yang anda inginkan." Suara Fubuki menyapa.

Ia melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan secangkir kopi ke meja Sasuke. Matanya yang tua itu mengarah ke Sai yang tengah duduk santai. "Sai-sama, saya mohon pada anda untuk tidak menyelinap masuk seperti ini. Kami jadi kesulitan untuk melayani anda."

Sai melambai santai. "Maaf Fubuki, tapi sepertinya kebiasaanku yang ini sulit hilang."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dalam kegiatannya menenggak kopinya.

Fubuki tersenyum. "Sesuai apa yang diharapkan dari seorang mantan assassin elit."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Maafkan saya jika terdengar menggurui. Hanya saja, Sai-sama, ini bukan medan pertempuran maupun rumah target, kecuali anda memang berniat membunuh salah satu dari penghuni rumah ini."

"Kebanggaan seorang pelayan adalah melayani tuan dan tamu-tamunya. Bagaimana bisa kami mempertahankan kebanggaan tersebut jika anda menyembunyikan diri anda untuk kami layani seperti ini?" Fubuki melanjutkan.

Sasuke hanya memandang dengan ekspresi berminat, setengah bercampur geli.

Fubuki kembali membungkuk sopan. "Jika anda memang kesulitan untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut, saya harap anda tetap berkenan untuk memberitahu keberadaan anda agar kami dapat menyediakan jamuan yang layak untuk anda."

Sai hanya tersenyum garing mendengarnya. "Baiklah, Fubuki."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda, Sai-sama. Kalau begitu anda menghendaki minuman yang biasanya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera menyajikannya."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli yang dari tadi memaksa untuk muncul di bibirnya. Jarang-jarang kawannya yang terkenal sebagai pangeran penggoda itu mendapat ceramah seperti ini. Namun Sai sejak dulu memang tak bisa melawan Fubuki, iblis tua kepala pelayannya itu.

Hal yang sama pun berlaku pada Sakura dan lebih parah lagi terhadap Suigetsu. Nampaknya, hanya Juugo lah mampu mengimbangi aura kebapakan Fubuki.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tiba-tiba Sai bertanya seiring dengan menghilangnya Fubuki.

Pertanyaan Sai langsung merusak mood Sasuke. Ia pun hanya diam mendongkol.

"Haha, kau pasti dipaksa untuk tidak menunda lagi, ya." Sai terkekeh kecil. "Wajar sih, sudah sejak kau masih kecil sekali, kan? Sekitar lima puluh tahun, eh, atau enam puluh tahun yang lalu? Sudah sewajarnya jika para Tetua itu mengharapkan untuk segera mengambil tindakan begitu kau sudah menemukannya."

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "Mereka itu pemaksa yang merepotkan." gerutunya. Jujur daja, kalau ia tidak menghormati kepala keluarga bangsawan yang ditemuinya tadi, ia sudah akan membakar para iblis tua yang berlagak sebagai Tetua itu.

Sai masih terkekeh.

Fubuki secara ajaib tiba-tiba muncul membawakan gelas kristal tinggi berisi cairan kental berwarna ungu kehitaman. "Silakan, Sai-sama. Jus wilderberry yang diambil langsung dari kebun Rin-sama."

Gelas itu diterima langsung oleh Sai. "Terima kasih, Fubuki." ucapnya sebelum menenggak isi gelas tersebut.

Fubuki pun menunduk dan undur diri.

"Oh iya, ada yang menarik dari Council Dunia Iblis? Pertemuan tadi cukup besar sepertinya, sampai melibatkan keempat Demon Lord sekaligus." Sai merubah topik.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Untuk pertemuan itu sendiri tak ada yang istimewa. Namun aku menemukan pekerjaan untuk kita."

Sai langsung menegakkan duduknya. "Ada leading track? Kita tak menemukan apapun yang berguna sejak raid bunker bawah tanah empat tahun lalu, sewaktu kita menemukan Juugo."

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Sayangnya bukan. Namun ada kemungkinan ini berhubungan dengan aktivitas Danzou yang dilanjutkan oleh pihak-pihak tertentu."

Mata Sai yang berwarna gelap itu langsung berkilat tajam. "Aku ikut."

Ujung bibir sasuke terangkat. "Semangat sekali…"

Sai kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa tempat ia duduk.

"Yaaah.. aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengacau, walau si tua bangka itu sudah mati." kata Sai sekenanya. "Kita berdua saja? Tak bersama grup Shikamaru? Biasanya kita juga perlu Sakura untuk mengambil dan memeriksa sampel. Dan lagi, setahuku Suigetsu dan Juugo pergi sedari siang."

"Sepertinya yang ini tidak sebesar yang dulu. Juugo dan Suigetsu… mereka sedang memenuhi permintaan tentang kasus serangan aneh yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh keberadaan iblis sesat. Kalau Sakura… ia menyusul nanti, aku sudah memberinya pesan." jawab Sasuke sembari mengirim pesan pada Fubuki untuk membawakan peralatannya.

"Memang Sakura ke mana?"

"Ia sedang memenuhi permintaan orang untuk menyembuhkan. Sepertinya pacar sang pengkontrak ini sudah sekarat gara-gara penyakit atau semacamnya."

"Hmm… Begitu mudah seorang manusia untuk membalikkan badan terhadap apa yang selama inii dipercayainya demi meraih apa yang diinginkan." Sai tersenyum garing. "Dan iblis seperti kita memanfaatkan sifat manusia yang seperti itu. Aku suka manusia."

Suara Fubuki kembali menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Silahkan, Sasuke-sama."

Fubuki dan Yuka muncul dengan membawa sebuah mantel berpergian dan sepatu boots hitam setinggi bawah lutut.

Kedua benda itu segera diambil dan dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Sasukekemudian membuat beberapa segel dengan tangan dan memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir secara horizontal dengan pendar berwarna biru di hadapannya. Lambang kipas dengan tiga tomoe mengelilinya. Di sekitarnya, kumpulan aksara kuno berputar pelan.

Dari lingkaran tersebut muncullah sekumpulan pedang, masing-masing bertipe tanto, tachi, nodachi, chokuto, rapier, dan sebuah broadsword[iv].

"Shien[v] saja." gumam Sasuke kecil sembari mengambil sebuah nodachi. Pedang-pedang tersebut kembali tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir itu sebelum lingkaran itu menyusut dan menghilang.

Dilihatnya Sai tengah menenggak habis jusnya dan telah memunculkan gulungan segel penyimpanan yang ia ketahui menyimpan segala peralatan Sai. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang memakai mantelnya, Sai malah menanggalkan jaket hitamnya ke Fubuki, menampakkan dirinya dalam balutan kaos lengan panjang polos berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Sai memunculkan sebuah tas pinggang, sebuah tanto, dan beberapa gulungan kertas dari gulungan segel yang pertama ia munculkan. Gulungan segelnya ia simpan di slot-slot yang tersedia pada tas tersebut sebelum tas tersebut dipakainya. Tempat penyimpanan tas tersebut menggantung di samping tubuhnya. Tanto disampirkan di slot pada sisi lainnya.

Ia pun melangkah menjajari Sasuke yang telah siap. Sebuah lingkaran sihir transportasi telah terbentuk di bawah kakinya.

"Hanya membawa pedang itu saja?"

"Hn."

"Kheh, satu-satunya yang diberi nama selain Hakuya[vi], ya?"

Sasuke langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Kau sangat cerewet hari ini." desisnya.

"Dan kau begitu sensitif jika satu nama itu diucapkan. 'Uchiha selalu mendapatkan kembali apa yang diambil darinya oleh orang lain.' Itu kan yang akan kau ucapkan setelah ini?" Sai balas menanggapi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mengabaikan. Lingkaran sihir berpendar hebat dan dengan itu mereka berdua menghilang menuju medan pertempuran.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam sesaat sewaktu ia tenggelam dalam ingatan yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam memorinya.

 _'Itachi… tunggu saja…'_

* * *

Bulan merah dan bulan biru tinggi bersanding di tengah gelapnya malam. Cahayanya temaram menerangi bumi neraka yang dipijak oleh ribuan iblis dan makhluk supranatural lainnya.

Koridor panjang itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan lentera-lentera peghias taman yang ada di sampingnya. Tak terlalu terang namun tak terlampau gelap.

Kurama menikmati suasana ini. Begitu tenang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, tak ada suara ditimbulkan. Sesekali kilau dari serangga bercahaya terlihat dari sudut-sudut tergelap taman yang asri tersebut.

Kurama menuruni tangga batu kecil dan mulai berjalan di bebatuan datar yang berfungsi sebagai jalan menuju tempat yang dituju sang Kyuubi. Walau tak beralas kaki, ia tak ragu menjejak jalanan itu. Sosoknya menyeruak kegelapan menuju sebuah kolam air yang lumayan luas. Di ujung kolam terdapat sebuah gazebo yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Gazebo tersebut beratap berbentuk segi enam dengan lantai setinggi 60 senti.

Kurama tak tergesa mencapai tempat itu. Begitu melewati jembatan kayu panjang menuju gazebo tersebut, Kurama dapat melihat bahwa ada sebuah sosok yang telah mendahuluinya di sana. Sosok tersebut duduk di lantai marmer gazebo, mengabaikan satu set meja dan kursi yang ada di sana.

Bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum.

"Lelah dengan pertemuan tadi, Yang Mulia?"

Sosok yang tengah duduk dengan santai tersebut menoleh pelan. Ia sendiri telah merasakan kehadiran Kurama sejak ia masih jauh tadi. Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hanya bosan saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa sih." tanggap sosok tersebut. Sosok itu duduk dengan kaki disampirkan di atas permukaan air. Ia pun tak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Duduklah di sini." Sosok itu menepuk-nepuk ruang sebelahnya. "Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, Kurama? Jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

Kurama hanya menampilkan cengiran. "Baiklah…"

"…Gaara." Kurama pun menyibak kimononya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kayunya. Kakinya menyentuh permukaan air yang dingin.

Sepasang manik indah sewarna jade itu menengadah, menatap bulan ganda yang berbeda warna tersebut. Keduanya bagai dua makhluk ekstraterestrial yang sedang bertarung berhadapan. Memperebutkan dominasi akan kelamnya langit malam.

Kurama pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada serangga-serangga bercahaya yang terbang mengitari kolam tersebut. Cahaya mereka terpantulkan oleh air kolam, menimbulkan pemandangan yang indah dan menentramkan.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

Sepasang iris jade menutup, diikuti oleh tarikan napas panjang. Hal itu mengundang perhatian sang Kyuubi yang langsung menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mata Demon Lord itu terbuka lagi diikuti senyuman kecil.

"Tempat ini sangat nyaman. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau selalu memilih tempat ini untuk kabur." Gaara memulai percakapan.

Kurama mendengus. "Huh, kabur? Aku tidak sedang kabur tuh." sangkalnya cepat. Ia memainkan kakinya di permukaan air, menimbulkan suara kecipak tipis.

Bohong banget.

Kekehan geli terbit dari Gaara. "Aku tidak bilang kalau kau sekarang sedang kabur lho. Kalimatmu barusan malah yang mengkonfirmasi kalau kau sedang kabur."

Kurama menoleh kilat dan membuat ekspresi mencela pada sang royalti. Gaara malah makin tergelak.

"Ya, ya! Aku memang kabur!" Kurama akhirnya mengakui sambil cemberut.

"Tak ada pembelaan?" goda Gaara.

"Nihil."

Gaara kembali tergelak lepas.

Kurama memang hanya bosan saja. Memang ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, namun ia sudah lelah duduk seharian. Hari ini memang ia tak ada istirahat. Sejak tadi siang, ada beberapa pertemuan yang dihadirinya. Salah satunya adalah pertemuan rutin para Demon Lord dan Council Iblis.

Pertemuan itu sendiri telah usai. Sebagian besar peserta telah pulang dengan sebagian kecil menginap. Akan tetapi karena mengurusi hal-hal tersebut, pekerjaan Kurama yang sebenarnya menjadi terbengkalai sehingga ia terpaksa menahan lelahnya dan mengerjakannya setelah pertemuan tersebut selesai.

Akhirnya, jenuh membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Gaara di gazebo ini.

Kurama kembali menatap Gaara. Dilihatnya frock coat warna biru tua yang dipakai Gaara di pertemuan tadi diletakkan begitu saja di belakang sang royalti. Tubuh sang Demon Lord hanya berlapis tunik putih berbahan sutra dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Mereka kembali hening.

"Kalau melihat suasana yang damai begini…" Gaara memulai dengan pelan. "…rasanya tidak percaya bahwa tempat ini pernah porak poranda belasan tahun lalu."

Bibir Gaara membentuk seulas senyum tak terbaca.

"Tidak seperti dirimu untuk melakolis begini." sambar Kurama.

Gaara kembali terkekeh pelan. "Benarkah? Lalu aku mestinya seperti apa?"

"Seingatku, kau adalah jenderal gagah yang memimpin ribuan pasukan iblis pemberontak."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini masih mengingat hal-hal semacam itu."

Kurama menatap Gaara tajam.

"Kita adalah sosok pemimpin di dunia ini. Setiap hal yang kita lakukan, di mana pun dan kapan pun, tidak akan lepas dari kenyataan tersebut." Kurama berkata tegas. "Kita memegang tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap kelangsungan dunia ini."

"Dan kau sebagai salah satu Demon Lord, seharusnya adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang hal itu, kan?" lanjutnya.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangkal hal tersebut." ucapnya pelan. "Namun ingatlah jika kita merupakan individu tersendiri yang mempunyai identitas tersendiri selain identitas kita sebagai sosok pemimpin."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Gaara terhenti dalam lamunan sesaat. Pandangan bertanya diarahkan ke sang Kyuubi. "Ataukah…"

Dua pasang mata, merah darah dan jade, bertumbukan. Keduanya saling menggali kedalaman pikiran masing-masing.

Kurama yang terlebih dulu membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Tidak baik jika kau terus membelenggu dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Kurama." lanjut Gaara tajam.

"Bukan begitu!" sangkal Kurama cepat. "Aku bukannya hanya berkaca pada masa lalu." Kalimat itu terhenti. "Hanya saja…"

Gaara menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan sikunya. "Aku mengerti…"

"…Karena walau dengan usaha Minato-san pun, sampai selama ini, pada akhirnya kesembuhan luka dunia bergantung pada kita." Gaara berucap pelan.

Kurama hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Dalam hati ia memang tak bisa menyangkal itu semua. Hatinya masih terbebani dengan hutang yang tertinggal.

Sesak, Kurama merasa sesak.

Penyesalan kembali menggerogotinya, dimulai dari paru-parunya menuju jantungnya. Menyebar bagai racun. Sakit. Ia mencengkeram dadanya.

Sebuah memori tentang tawa jernih dan senyuman sedih mengisyaratkan ucapan selamat tinggal membayang. Pedih.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk kedua pipi Kurama dengan tangannya keras-keras.

"HEEEH!" Kurama yang kaget memegang kedua pipinya yang jadi bahan tepukan Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ke sini untuk relaksasi, bukan melihat kau melankolis begini. Kalau mau nangis-nangis lain kali saja."

Memang siapa yang bikin dia jadi begini? Dasar Gaara lupa diri.

"Tapi tidak usah mengagetkanku begitu kan!?"

"Yah, ini cara yang bagus kan? Kau langsung sadar." balas Gaara pendek.

Memang efektif sih. Panas yang Kurama rasakan dari balik matanya, membuat air matanya terancam mengalir itu telah hilang.

Panas dan rasa nyut-nyut di pipinya telah menghilang.

Seorang iblis berekor seperti dirinya dan Gaara memang mempunyai kelebihan pada kekuatan penyembuhan diri mereka. Mereka memang dikenal lebih cepat dalam penyembuhan diri dibanding iblis lainnya, bahkan yang termasuk dalam klan iblis terkemuka. Kemampuan ini bukan satu-satunya hal yang membuat iblis berekor atau yang juga dikenal sebagai bijuu begitu ditakuti di masa perang dahulu.

Walau sudah tak terasa sakit, Kurama tetap mengusap-usap kedua pipinya. Bibirnya monyong dalam ekspresi setengah jengkel.

Gaara hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar andalannya. Sok tidak bersalah.

"Kau ituu… Padahal dulu, kau sangat cool! Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi iseng begini?!"

"Kau. Lupa?" Gaara benar-benar menahan tertawa saat ini.

Kurama hanya merengut. Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Pasti rakun busuk itu!" Kurama menggeram tak jelas, mengabaikan Gaara. "Ya! Pasti dia!"

Dua tangannya dikepal dan ditumbukkan ke satu sama lain dalam gerakan hendak menghajar. "Atau Saiken?!"

Gaara hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan menyaksikan itu. "Ini namanya proses pendewasaan, Kurama. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan kalau aku yang dulu akan sama dengan yang aku yang sekarang, kan?"

Kurama terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Jadi maksudnya, kau lagi pubertas?" Kurama nyeplos tak keruan.

"Dan aku lihat malah kau sendiri yang makin tua makin tidak dewasa." Gaara melanjutkan dengan datar.

Kurama mengacak-acak surainya liar.

"AAARGH! Berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku makin pusing!"

"Justru aku yang pusing."

 _'Kalau begini, sama aja bukan relaksasi.'_ Gaara membatin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Krusak!

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Langkah-langkah itu dilakukan dengan merangkak pelan. Si empunya berusaha meminimalisir bunyi yang ditimbulkan. Namun karena dasarnya ceroboh, masihlah ia menimbulkan suara-suara tak penting hasil dari ia menabrak rumpun tanaman hias di taman tersebut.

 _'Ayooo, oppai-oppai cantiiik…. Datanglah padaku…'_ pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan gadis-gadis berganti baju.

Ia ngiler membayangkan pemandangan ero.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di depannya dengan ekspresi mupeng disertai cengiran mesum.

Belum sampai di tempat tujuan saja, pikirannya sudah memunculkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar.

"Are, Naruto-kun? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"UGYAAAAA!"

Naruto berteriak kaget ketika sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang. Dengan liar ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang penyusup.

Bukannya kau juga sedang menyusup, Naru-chan?

Wajah cantik (kau nggak kalah cantik kok, Naru) dibingkai surai pink menyapanya. Sepasang mata hijau memandang dari atas dengan ingin tahu. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah si pirang manis.

Naruto hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Sa-Sakura-senpai?" ucapnya terbata.

Sang senpai memasang senyum manis yang membuat Naruto ke-geer-an.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Bisa gawat jika ia ketahuan hendak mengendap-endap guna mengintip ruang ganti siswa perempuan. Dia masih ingat amukan Sakura-senpai dan teman-temannya tempo hari.

"Siang, Sakura-senpai, hehe." balas Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Sepertinya aksi mengintipnya hari ini harus ia batalkan. Sayang banget, padahal ia sudah menemukan spot pohon yang tepat buat dipanjat.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau merangkak-rangkak di semak-semak begitu? Kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Perasaan gugup kembali menyerbu Naruto.

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Ah, tidak juga." jawabnya, masih nyengir. Ups, malah menjawab jujur.

Sepasang mata hijau menyipit tajam dengan curiga.

Hati Naruto langsung mencelos.

 _'Mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau tadi menjawab jujur!'_ makinya dalam hati.

Suara feminin itu berujar pelan. "Jangan-jangan kau…" Nadanya rendah, terdengar mengancam di telinga Naruto. Inner Naruto berlarian dengan panik.

Dari posisi Naruto yang masih duduk di rerumputan, posisi Sakura yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini begitu terlihat mengancam di mata naruto.

Tangan makin dikibas-kibaskan dengan panik. Wajah berlapis kulit light tan itu telah berubah pucat dengan peluh menetes di sekitarnya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan! Ini ti-tidak seper _—_ "

"Kau pasti lagi cari tempat untuk makan siang ya!"

Sakura memberikan deduksinya dengan semangat. Meleset jauh dari kenyataan.

"Ung?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sakura hanya menatapnya penuh pengharapan. Matanya berbinar. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi merinding.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada satu titik di tangan kanannya. Mata Naruto pun menuruti arah pandangan tersebut.

Sebuah kotak makan berbungkus kain oranye masih terpegang erat di tangan kanannya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

Ia baru ingat kalau ia memang tadinya ingin makan siang sebelum ia termakan bujuk rayu innernya untuk melakukan perbuatan mesum.

Ia pun mengangkat kotak bekalnya. "Oh, iya! Benar! Aku sedang cari tempat untuk makan."

Naruto tidak bohong tentang ini. Yah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar juga.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Aku tadinya ingin makan di mansion, tapi Suigetsu menggangguku terus." kata Sakura ceria sembari menunjukkan sebuah kotak kardus pastry.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Mereka tengah berada di taman sebelah hutan yang tak jauh dari gym yang diincar Naruto. Tempat itu dirimbuni pepohonan yang tinggi dan asri. Karena lokasinya yang nyaman, beberapa siswa kerap menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di sini.

Saat ini pun, tempat itu lumayan ramai dengan siswa bercengkrama di bawah rimbunan pohon.

Itulah sebabnya Naruto berusaha mengendap-endap di semak-semak, agar aksinya tidak ketahuan oleh siswa-siswa yang sedang bersantai dan menikmati makan siang di taman itu.

Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah pohon ek yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Pohon itulah yang belum diklaim siswa di sekelilingnya. "Ayo, duduk di sana saja."

Hati Naruto dilambungkan ke langit ke tujuh. Ia akan makan dengan Sakura. Ia akan makan dengan Sakura-senpai sang pujaan hatinya!

 _'Aku akan makan dengan Sakura-senpai-ttebayo!'_ Inner Naruto berteriak berkoar-koar dalam hati. _'Lihat ini Teme jelek! Aku bukan homo! DATTEBAYO!'_

Yang barusan itu harusnya nggak ada hubunganya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo cepat ke sini!" panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah terbengong dalam rasa bahagia yang membuncah tak keruan.

Naruto bergegas menyusul Sakura yang sudah duduk nyaman di bawah pohon ek itu dan mulai membuka kardusnya, menampakkan dua potong sandwich dan dua buah pastry roll isi apel.

Naruto pun segera mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dan mulai membuka bekalnya. Harum nasi dan lauknya menyerbak menggugah selera. Karena ia berhasil bangun lebih awal, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuat bento bagi dirinya sendiri dan Iruka.

Ingatan akan senyum kakaknya sewaktu ia menerima bento itu memunculkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Lihat!"

"Tuh, si mesum itu kenapa bisa bersama dengan Sakura-sama?"

"Loh, bukannya dia pacarnya Uchiha-senpai?"

Siswa-siswa di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik berisik menemukan pemandangan Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersama di taman tersebut, namun tak ada yang konek ke telinga Naruto yang sudah terlanjut kelewat bahagia dengan kesempatan berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka mulai mencomot makanannya masing-masing. Naruto makan dengan bahagia. Sesekali ia melirik Sakura yang sedang menyantap sandwich isi tuna miliknya.

Begitupun Sakura yang sesekali melirik isi bekal Naruto. Nasi, tamagoyaki, ebi furai, dan potongan sayuran semacam selada dan tomat ceri.

Ia jadi kepingin. Sama bekal Naruto maksudnya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa bekal, Naruto-kun." Sakura berbasa-basi.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Hehe, kakakku membeli sayuran lumayan banyak, jadi harus cepat dihabiskan. Dan hari ini, aku bangun lebih pagi jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk memasak."

Sakura mengerjap. "Kau yang memasaknya sendiri? Bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

"Begitulah. Silahkan, Sakura-senpai!" Ia menyodorkan bekal dan sumpitnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil tamagoyaki di bento itu dan melahapnya. Rasa lembut dari telur dan campuran nori di dalam gulungan telur menyapa lidahnya.

"Nori di dalam tamagoyaki?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kadang aku mencampur bahan lain yang kurasa pas."

 _'Enak.'_ batin Sakura dalam kunyahannya. _'Kenapa aku tidak bisa masak tamagoyaki seenak ini?'_ tambahnya pedih sembari mengembalikan kotak bekal dan sumpit Naruto.

"Kakakku dulu pernah bilang, sebisa mungkin makanan harus enak dan sehat! Kadang aku harus eksperimen mencampur-campur bahan untuk dapat kombinasi yang pas."

Sakura manggut-manggut paham.

Lebih tepatnya, salah paham.

Ia akan menaati saran Naruto barusan. Ia akan terus berusaha dan bereksperimen memasak!

Dalam hati Sakura telah bertekad.

Naruto belum sadar, bahwa ia telah menciptakan monster. Ia malah melanjutkan aksi memakannya yang makin nikmat dengan sumpit bekas Sakura.

Di berbagai lokasi di Konoha Gakuen dan dunia iblis, beberapa orang merasakan hawa dingin mendesir, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Pertanda buruk.

Sakura pun melanjutkan acara makannya dengan penuh tekad baru.

Keduanya tak menggubris bisik-bisik dan tatapan yang makin nyalang ditujukan pada mereka akibat dari adegan berbagi bento barusan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terpikir sesuatu.

"Oh, iya Sakura-senpai…"

"Iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat Sasuke-senpai, ya." kata Naruto membuat Sakura hampir tersedak pastry yang dimakannya.

Karena janjinya dengan Karin untuk mempertemukan dia dengan Sasuke, Naruto jadi mencari-cari senpai yang disebalinya itu. Namun setelah stalking (Naruto menolak disebut stalking, observasi, OBSERVASI) di mansion dekat hutan, kelas, perpustakaan, ruang guru, dan berbagai tempat yang berpotensi di Konoha Gakuen selama beberapa hari ini, ujung batang hidung bahkan ujung rambut pantat ayam si Uchiha Sasuteme itu tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun mencari Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tidak penting. Otaknya penuh dengan adegan romantis SasuNaru.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku iya, sih. Tapi bukan, bukan begitu!" Naruto kembali salah tingkah. "Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya?!"

Sakura mengatur napasnya, "Sasuke-kun sedang ada urusan di dunia iblis selama beberapa hari ini." ucapnya pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya.

Dalam hati, Sakura merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditinggalkan tanpa kabar semena-mena oleh Sasuke.

 _'Jika begini cara Sasuke memperlakukan kekasihnya, berarti ia perlu banyak belajar!'_ batinnya salah paham (lagi).

Sakura kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh simpati. Dua pasang netra berbeda warna bertemu. Sakura mengirimkan senyum pada Naruto yang malah melongo.

"Tenang saja, ia akan segera kembali kok. Aku tahu kau merindukannya."

Ucapan itu memancing mode panik Naruto.

"Aku tidak rindu! Maksudku, aku memang perlu bertemu dengannya, tapi…" elak Naruto.

"Tapi?"

Bagaimanapun Naruto tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa malah dirinya yang nanti diserang.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang senyumnya makin mengembang.

"Aargh!" Naruto mengerang frustasi.

Suaranya itu makin memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Masih frustasi, Naruto mencomot ebi furai yang paling besar dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya sekaligus, menyisakan ujung udang yang masih mencuat panjang dari bibirnya.

Pipinya menggembung lucu karena kepenuhan udang, menimbulkan pemandangan yang sangat imut dan mungundang nosebleed.

Naruto kepayahan menampung udang itu. Lain lagi kalau ramen, itu biasanya langsung lewat saja.

Sakura terkikik pelan.

Tiba-tiba satu tangan asing muncul dan menangkup pipinya, menggerakkannya ke arah kanan, memaksa Naruto untuk menoleh.

Naruto hanya bisa membelalak terkejut ketika sebuah mulut melahap ujung udang yang mencuat dari bibirnya, otomatis membuat bibirnya dan bibir si pelaku bertumbukan.

Si pelaku meringsut maju dan melumat bibir empuk Naruto sepenuhnya. Rambut ravennya menggelitik pipi dan leher naruto.

Baik Naruto dan Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa keramaian di sekitar mereka telah berubah sunyi. Semuanya terlalu terpaku pada hal yang sedang berlangsung di depan mata mereka ini.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam syok dengan mata membola ketika sebuah lidah memaksa masuk dari celah di mulutnya. Iris sewarna sapphire bertemu dengan sepasang iris onyx tajam.

Lidah itu menyapu mulutnya dan merampas udang di mulut Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, udang ditarik masuk ke mulut si pelaku. Bibir lembut (Naruto sempat-sempatnya menilai) ditarik, berpisah dari bibirnya.

Naruto masih membeku karena kaget.

Bibir itu hilang.

Udangnya hilang.

Si pelaku telah menyelesaikan kunyahannya dan menelan makanan curiannya.

Seringai angkuh terkembang di wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke-sama.

"Hn, enak."

 _'Udangku hilang…'_

Kesunyian mulai digantikan oleh riuh heboh dari pekikan dan bisikan.

"Merindukanku, Dobe-chan?"

* * *

[i] Horikita Mai atau Mai-chan, model gravure yang disebut di sini merupakan model gravure fiktif yang berasal dari Seri Kuroko no Basuke.

[ii] Peradaban Moai merupakan peradaban kuno yang berkembang di Pulau Easter. Peradaban ini identik dengan patung kepala manusia raksasa dari batu. Patung kepala dari batu ini menjadi model dari rumah Squidward Tentacles, salah satu tokoh Spongebob. Peradaban tersebut telah hilang secara misterius dan sampai sekarang belum ada titik terang mengenai hilangnya peradaban tersebut.

[iii] ' _Aku adalah Raja Duniaaaaaaaa!'_ , kalimat ini sebenarnya adalah bentuk translasi dari quote _'I am the King of the World!'_ yang diucapkan oleh tokoh Jack Dawson yang diperankan oleh Leonardo DiCaprio dalam film Titanic (1997).

[iv] Tanto: pedang pendek khas Jepang, semacam belati; Tachi: pedang khas Jepang yang sedikit lebih panjang dan lengkung dari katana dengan satu sisi tajam; Odachi/Nodachi: semacam tachi namun lebih panjang, pedang khas Jepang berlengkung dengan satu bagian tajam dan panjang di atas 100 cm; Chokuto: pedang pendek khas Jepang lurus dengan satu bagian tajam; Rapier: pedang tipis dari Eropa dengan ujung runcing, panjang biasanya 100-an cm; Broadsword: pedang dari Eropa dengan dua sisi tajam

[v] Shien, ditulis dengan 私怨 (Personal Grudge), saya pikir ini yang paling cocok buat feeling dalam akhir part ini

[vi] Hakuya, ditulis dengan 白夜 (White Night)

* * *

Author's Rambling:

Begitulah. Chapter yang singkat jika dibandingkan dengan dua chapter sebelumnya. Sepertinya ada kegagalan dalam membangun mood di sini hueeeeee...

Karena posisi saya sedang kekurangan inspirasi, mohon bantuan untuk ditunjukkan bagian mana saja yang error. Reviews are welcomed wholeheartedly!


End file.
